Love Has No Words
by CrissyAvocado
Summary: Emily hasn't been the same since her father's passing, she has become mute. When she moves to a new town, she is immediately welcomed by a sophisticated brunette, Spencer Hastings. Will something happen between the two that makes Spencer find out the truth behind Emily? (Give it a chance?)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my brand new story, this idea was stuck in my head for the longest time and I figured if it's good then I should let everyone read it! So be sure to review I like reviews, reviews motivate me and let me know if this story should prosper! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tears ran down her face, each one going their own direction. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't wrap her head around it. The one man she had ever loved in her life was gone, gone from this earth. The one man she would smile at upon seeing with his great posture. The way his smile spread happiness in the room was no longer to be felt again. His big strong arms that always held her when he came home couldn't be felt again. The name 'Emmy' wouldn't mean anything anymore, because the only man in her life was gone. First Sergeant Wayne Fields was killed in action on his 3rd tour of duty to Afghanistan. Emily felt dead inside, like a part of her shut down. Pam Fields couldn't control herself, sobbing uncontrollably. Emily held her mother, heartbroken that the one man they both loved was gone. A soldier dressed in their class A's walked over to both women and handed them a folded American flag. Pam took it in her hands and held onto it for dear life. The soldier looked at both women and apologized for their loss, also saying that First Sergeant Fields was a great man. Tears fell from Emily and she didn't bother to wipe them away. She wanted the world to see that she was broken, that she was never going to be the same after this. The 21 gun salute went off making Emily jump in her seat, the gunshots echoing throughout the town. Emily and Pam stood up and began to make their way to the coffin where Wayne had laid. Emily's heart was beating through her chest, she didn't know if she could do it. She didn't want to see her father with no life in him. When they had reached the coffin, Pam fell to her knees and let it all out. Screaming and crying for Wayne to come back. Emily stood there, still, motionless, staring at her father's lifeless body. His skin still full of color, almost as if his heart was still beating. Emily reached out and grabbed his hand, tears cascading quickly. She sniffled and grabbed her mother, pulling her up to be on the same level. Pam looked at her husband and quickly buried her face into Emily's neck. Emily hugged her mother and held onto her for dear life. She only had one parent now, which put an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. She then began to guide both of them back a couple of feet, so that the men could lower the coffin. As soon as the coffin had settled into the earth, Emily let it all out. She threw herself down on the ground and began to cry. Pam then held Emily, trying to calm her down. As the men began to shovel dirt on top of the man, Emily held her eyes shut, hoping, praying that this was all a dream. That she was going to wake up soon, escaping from this horror. She knew though that this was her life, she knew that you could never feel this amount of pain while sleeping. Emily then opened her eyes and saw that everyone had left and that her and her mother were the only ones staring at the smooth grave. Emily knew she wouldn't be the same, she wouldn't be happy again. She didn't want people to see or hear her happy. She couldn't and she wouldn't.

_2 years later_

Emily woke up, feeling the sun shine on her blankets. She looked over at the time. It was 7 in the morning, and her first day at a new school was coming. She sighed and climbed out of bed. She made it up, making sure it was nice and tidy. She then slowly fell on her knees and began to pray to her father.

_Make this day go by smoothly Daddy, nothing would make me happier. Protect me in this time off need and watch over me as I walk this Earth. I love you Dad and miss you terribly. Amen._

She crossed her heart and blew a kiss to the sky. She made sure that she did that every day and every night. She knew that her father was a great man and she was going to make sure he still felt her appreciation for him. She began to get dressed for school and sat down in front of the mirror. She began to curl her hair and saw that the door had opened. She saw her mother, Pam Fields with a wonderful smile on her face that made her beautiful.

_"Are you almost done?" _Pam had signed to her. Emily smiled and nodded, releasing her hair to reveal a wonderful curl. She brushed it out with her fingers and got up, picking up her book bag from the chair.

_"Let's go."_ Emily had signed back. Both girls made their way to the car and started down the road. Emily had signed since the day she heard about her father. The doctors kept telling Pam that a traumatic event could cause her to lose her hearing but assured her that she wasn't deaf. Emily was sure good at playing the card though, she didn't flinch at loud noises, and she didn't turn her head when she heard someone called her name. She had tuned the world out completely, so it almost seemed as if she was deaf. Pam knew it had something to do with her father, so she didn't dare to tell Emily to stop. If this made Emily happy then she would go along with it. They reached the school and Emily admired the building. She had read about the school, the activities, the academics, and some of the students here. She remembered one student as she kept reading about them. Spencer Hastings. She was always featured on the website in mass amount of photos. Emily admired her for being passionate about school, and was truly impressed with her extensive taste in activities. Emily felt her mother's hand on her knee and looked at her. Pam nodded and opened her car door. Emily took a deep breath and got out of the car. She saw a bunch of students hanging out in the parking lot, talking with friends and laughing. She then walked beside her mother into the school. As she walked down the hall she saw a couple of students looking at her right away. When they made their way into the office, Emily sat down in a chair and waited for her mother.

"Hi I'm Pam Fields, I spoke to you earlier this week about enrolling my daughter?" Pam chatted away at the secretary. Emily sighed and saw students running down the halls, practically pushing each other. She then saw a tall brunette walk into the office with a cup of coffee in her hand. Emily immediately recognized that it was Spencer Hastings. Junior, enrolled in AP courses, captain of the debate team, decathlon team, field hockey, the list goes on. Emily noticed that she had slight highlights in her hair than in the picture she had taken at the beginning of the year. Not like Emily was staring at her picture for hours on end. Spencer then smiled and laughed at what the teacher was saying, that laugh. Emily was almost about to laugh as well but quickly caught herself. She looked away and saw that the hallway was nearly empty. Spencer then sat next to Emily a big smile plastered on her face. She then tapped Emily on her shoulder, making Emily look in her direction. Her eyes were mesmerized on Spencer, everything around them disappearing.

"Hi I'm Spencer Hastings. Mr. Fitz was telling me that you were new here. Welcome to Rosewood." Spencer said gleefully, extending her hand for a hand shake. Emily smiled and took her hand warmly and shook it. "I hope you find it well to adjust here, if you ever need anything I am always here. I know it's tough moving to a new place and having no friends, but consider me your friend." Spencer went on, Emily hung on her every word, but made sure not to make any facial recognition that she was listening. Spencer then looked at her confused, not really knowing what to say next.

"Spencer she's deaf." Mr. Fitz said, clarifying to Spencer. Emily pretended she didn't see that and pulled out a notebook from her bag. She began to write down something. Spencer was shocked for the first time in a long while. She didn't know what to do. She looked at Emily who had the notebook held up, Spencer reading the note she put.

"'I'm deaf.' Um, okay well now I officially feel completely embarrassed and stupid. Wow, can you read lips? Or do I have to learn sign language to talk to you?" Spencer asked, laughing awkwardly. Emily smiled and wrote down something else. Spencer looked at it and admired her handwriting for being so well defined. "'I can read lips.' Okay that's good, so you caught everything I was saying?" Spencer smiled, feeling a bit more at ease. Emily nodded, lifting her hand indicating a little bit. Spencer nodded and got up from her seat. She then returned to the desk and formally introduced herself to Pam. Her and Pam seemed like they were lifelong friends just meeting up for the first time in a while. Emily smiled and stay seated until she was given her schedule. Emily stood up and Spencer followed her out the door. Pam then took her keys out of her bag and looked at Emily.

"I'll be here when school ends okay?" Pam signed but also spoke, something she often did around people that didn't understand sign language.

"Um excuse me Mrs. Fields, do you mind if I take her home? That is if I can have your permission." Spencer interjected. Pam had a sad smile across her face, making Emily sad herself.

"It's Ms. Fields, but yes that's fine. I don't have a problem with it. Emily will be sure to give you the address before the day is out. Spencer is taking you home. Be good, I love you." Pam signed the entire conversation, making sure Emily didn't miss a word of it. Emily smiled and hugged her mom. She then signed 'I love you' back. Pam then exited the building and Emily looked at Spencer. Spencer then copied Emily's sign, the sign 'I love you'.

"What's that?" Spencer asked, still holding the sign. Emily pointed to her eye, then made a heart, then pointed at Spencer. Spencer quickly caught on and nodded her head slowly. "Oh, I love you. I guess I need to do some research or something. I promise you I will learn sign language, even if it kills me." Spencer laughed slightly, making Emily smiled letting out a small chuckle. Spencer then escorted her to her class, Emily not realizing that this was Spencer's class also. Mr. Fitz from earlier smiled at the girls and handed them both a packet. He continued his lecture to the class and Spencer made Emily sit at the same table as her.

"Now class, the packets that I had just handed out are a group project, no more than two people to a group please. So Hanna, Aria, Alison, Spencer, that means no swapping and combining each other's groups." Mr. Fitz said with a smile on his face. Hanna groaned and hit her head on the table.

"Mr. Fitz come on! That's no fair." Alison complained and began to pout. Mr. Fitz then told the class to begin their project. "I don't know about you guys but we are all in a group. Whether he likes it or not, he is getting a project with all our names on it." Alison said determined. Aria chuckled and looked over at Emily, who was nervous and tapping her foot constantly.

"Guys this is Emily Fields, she's new and I'm going to be in all her classes. And you guys she's deaf, so be careful what you say, she can read lips." Spencer explained, whispering the last part. Hanna nodded and waved at Emily, Emily smiling at her.

"Hi Emily, I'm Aria, nice to meet you. And that's Hanna and Alison." Aria rubbed Emily's back and pointed at the other two. Emily nodded and began to look over the packet that she was given.

"You sure she is deaf you guys?" Alison looked at her, her eyes piercing a hold into Emily's head. Emily's heart almost stopped but she didn't look up at Alison. Aria then hit Alison making Alison stop her piercing gaze.

"Really Alison? Don't be such a bitch to her." Aria said, defending Emily right away. Spencer then sighed and tapped Emily's foot with hers. Emily looked up at her and saw Spencer mouth 'Hallway'. Emily nodded and grabbed her packet and notebook. Both girls slid outside in the hallway, leaving the three girls arguing about Alison's remark. Spencer sat down near a batch of lockers and slid down the wall, sitting down on the floor. Emily sat right next to her and started to tap her pencil. Spencer then put her head on Emily's shoulder, Emily quickly looking at down at Spencer.

"You're lucky you know that? You don't have to hear what everyone wants from you, what they expect of you. All the mindless chatter that happens all around us, you don't have to listen to it at all." Spencer began pouring her heart out. Spencer quickly wiped away the tear that silently slid down her cheek. Emily sighed and wrapped her arm around Spencer. She rubbed small circles on Spencer's shoulder, making Spencer relax. Emily realized that Spencer was going through a lot, pressure and constant expectations. Spencer looked up at Emily, staring deeply into her eyes. Spencer saw something, almost sympathy. "I wish I could hear your voice." Spencer sighed, smiling slightly. Emily wanted to say something right there, but something told her not yet. Emily smiled and looked back down at her school work. Spencer sighed again and looked at her packet. Spencer's mind was clouded with Emily. Her olive skin that suited her so well, her flowing black hair that complimented her face well. Her eyes that seemed to be endless when you stared into them. Her body was well toned also, making Spencer wonder if she had done any sports. What Spencer loved most about her was that she seemed to be talking even without saying anything. She loved that Emily looked like she was listening, but knew that she couldn't hear a word. But Spencer loved that, she just wanted someone to listen to her about her problems, even if it meant that the one person that didn't mind listening to her was deaf.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my Lovelies! I have seen nice reviews and I love that. And like 20 people are following this story after only one chapter and that made my week you guys! Really it's made me happy that this story is actually better than my first lol :) I have this entire weekend off so expect a couple of chapters 3 at most :) Enjoy my Lovelies!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Everyone in school had their eyes on the new girl. Some people just checking her out because she was hot, some feeling sorry for her being deaf, others just admiring her from afar. Emily wasn't used to this kind of attention but she avoided it. Of course she saw attractive people in her classes but she didn't have any interest in them, her father wouldn't approve of it. Emily did meet someone that could talk to her in sign language. She was somewhat relieved that at least one person had already learned sign language. Her name was Samara, an attractive blonde that had a fair complexion, with blue eyes that mesmerized Emily. She has never seen anything about this girl on the school website, but she felt like she had to be on there. She was glad to have someone to talk to, without them struggling to communicate with her. Emily walked in the cafeteria and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Spencer with a bright smile that made Emily smile herself.

"Sorry I couldn't walk with you, I had to talk to the principle about changing my classes to yours." Spencer said guiding Emily to her lunch table. Emily furrowed her eyebrows, almost confused that Spencer was giving up her AP classes just to share Emily's classes. Emily took her notebook out and began writing to Spencer. Emily gave Spencer the notebook and she read over the note.

_Why are you giving up your classes for me?_

"When I said that you should consider me your friend, I meant it. I want to make sure that you know who's going to be there and who won't. Count me as one of those people who is there already." Spencer said, giving Emily her notebook back. Emily took it slowly, still shocked that Spencer was giving up important classes for her. When she sat down at the table she recognized Aria from a few classes she was in.

"Adjusting well Emily?" Aria asked, making sure she was looking directly at Emily. Emily smiled and nodded, pulling out her lunch that her mother had packed for her.

"Gosh this is weird." Hanna blurted out, Emily still continuing her actions but secretly listening.

"Hanna! Don't be like Alison."

"I'm not it's just, she can't hear us but she can still communicate with us. It's weird, but not in a bad way. It's different." Hanna said, making sure not to get Emily's attention. Spencer sighed and took out some papers. "What's that?" Hanna asked, looking over Spencer's shoulder.

"Some papers I need to fill out so that I can share every class with Emily." Spencer said, carefully going over the sheets.

"You're giving up your college classes? For Emily?" Aria asked, almost shocked herself. Spencer looked up at Aria, and began to tap her pencil.

"Yes mother, are you okay with my decision?"

"It's just, different Spence. I think Emily should be okay by herself." Aria said, popping a grape in her mouth.

"You don't know that." Spencer mumbled and looked back down at the papers.

"Well in all honesty, you can't hang on to her like a tree monkey." Aria said, her tone completely changed from curiosity to a warning tone.

"It's my classes not yours Aria." Spencer said, matching her tone that was marking the end of the discussion. Emily sat there quietly, eating her lunch almost half done with everything. A familiar blonde walked up to the table and rubbed Emily's back. Emily looked up at her and smiled instantly. Samara was signing to Emily, as Emily was doing the same. The girls had a quiet conversation, which made Spencer's blood boil and she had no reason why. Spencer was literally glaring at the blonde who didn't seem to have too much to say to Emily. Samara then "said" something that made Emily laugh, like really laugh, not a chuckle, not a soft laugh, but an actual laugh. When Spencer heard it she couldn't help but smile at the laugh. It was like her laugh was a spell that Spencer couldn't help but fall under.

"Spencer? Spencer!" Hanna finally shoved Spencer's shoulder, knocking some sense into her. Spencer looked at Hanna then at Aria who was also wondering why Spencer spaced out on them.

"What happened?" Spencer asked, feeling like she was in a daze.

"You were practically glaring at the blonde chick. Kind of like you wanted to kill her." Hanna said, chewing on a celery stick. Spencer then looked at Emily, who was watching the entire conversation.

"Emily, how do you know that girl?" Spencer asked, placing her hand on Emily's forearm. Emily briefly looked down at Spencer's hand and wrote in her notebook, the only means of communication between her and the girls.

_She's in my biology class, you went to the office._

"That's right, I forgot about that. How does she know sign language?" Spencer felt like she was crossing a line but she needed to know. Emily scribbled away and held it up for all the girls to see.

_Her cousin is deaf._

Aria and Hanna looked at each other confused, wondering why their best friend was asking constant questions. Spencer nodded and looked back down at the papers, she wanted to be in the same classes as Emily, but the only thing she couldn't find out was why she wanted to do it. All of a sudden a loud booming noise filled the cafeteria, making both Hanna and Aria jump and scream and a couple of other people dropping their lunches on the floor. Spencer held her hand to her chest and yelped in the process. Emily's heart jumped against her ribcage and she squeezed her eyes shut, but immediately opened them. She furrowed her eyebrows while looking at the girls.

"Alison what the fuck is your problem?" Spencer angrily said, slamming her hands on the table. Emily looked to the side of her and saw three very large textbooks that were the cause of the noise. She then looked up at Alison, with a very devilish smirk being directed at Emily.

"Just testing something." Alison replied with much ease and venom. She grabbed the textbooks and gave them back to a nearby table. She then sat down right next to Hanna, keeping her eyes on Emily.

"Well I'm more awake now then I was just a minute ago." Hanna said, her hand slightly trembling. Emily brushed off some crumbs from the table and looked at Alison directly, not being easily intimidated.

"Alison she's deaf. You proved your point, now leave it alone." Aria began to get irritated in the blondes antics. Alison still kept her eyes on Emily, trying to read what Emily's thought process was. Emily dragged her notebook and began to write in it. She smirked as she slid the notebook to Alison.

_Was that supposed to scare me?_

Alison kicked Emily's chair away from the table and immediately stood in front of her.

"You little shit!" Alison screamed in Emily's face, her eyes piercing into Emily's.

"Alison stop!" Spencer got up and pushed Alison away from Emily. Emily sat there examining the two girls. "Just leave her alone Alison."

"I know what the truth is Fields, so don't be surprised when I find out." Alison angrily walked away, pushing a couple of people out of the way in to process. Spencer turned around to check on Emily only to see Emily walking out the double doors leading outside. Emily sat on some bleachers, watching the girls' soccer team practice. Emily put her head down and let out a deep sigh, shutting her eyes not wanting to see another soccer drill. She wished her dad was still here, to hold her and whisper to her that it's going to be okay. She wanted her dad here with her, but she knew that could never happen, not in this life.

"Emily?" Spencer quietly walked up to her and touched her shoulder. Emily looked up at the contact and quickly wiped away her tears, looking in another direction. Spencer sat down next to Emily, rubbing her back. Emily didn't want to look at Spencer, she didn't want her to see her crying. Spencer pulled Emily into a half hug, that Emily quickly turned into a full on hug. Spencer's heart broke into a million pieces when she felt hot tears on her chest. Emily had trouble catching her breath from crying so hard, but she needed this release, she needed someone to hold her, someone to be her rock at the moment. She was just glad that it was Spencer. Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily, trying to hold back tears herself, but proving that it was harder than she imagined. Her breathing became unsteady, tears falling peacefully only making Spencer hold on to Emily tighter.

"It will be okay. It'll be okay Emily." Spencer whispered in Emily's ear, only making Emily cry harder. Emily's grip on Spencer's cardigan tighten immensely, almost as if she tried to make sure that Spencer wouldn't back away. They both sat there, holding each other, both of them just wanting for this day to be over with. Hours passed when Emily finally lifted her head, she realized that she had fallen asleep in Spencer's arms. She looked at Spencer who had a small smile on her face, tear streaks evident. Spencer cupped Emily's cheek and rubbed under her eye, making sure there weren't any stray tears. Spencer stared at Emily's face, trying to find something…anything. All she saw was a broken girl, who was scared out of her mind. Emily grabbed Spencer's wrist, mesmerized by her big brown eyes. The girls were inches apart, all they had to do was shift their position and they would be kissing. Spencer shook the thought away and cleared her throat. "I should get you home, before your mom worries." Spencer backed away slightly as Emily nodded. The girls sat quietly in Spencer's car, Spencer going back and forth on whether to turn on the radio, not that Emily would mind or anything. She opted not to turn it on, feeling like it would be disrespectful to her. She glanced at Emily quickly who was staring out the window peacefully, a completely different composure than what she was earlier. Spencer then tapped Emily's arm, making her look towards her.

"I just want to apologize for Alison. She can be really cruel at times, she feels like she is right about everything. I should have done more in defending you, I feel awful that she crossed a major line with you. You probably saw what she called you but you're lucky that you didn't hear it." Spencer said, glancing over at Emily occasionally, but making sure her attention was on the road. Emily had a small smile come across her face and grabbed Spencer's hand, stroking her knuckles lightly. Spencer felt at ease with Emily, like she didn't have to use extensive vocabulary to impress her at all. Spencer pulled in front of Emily's house and turned off the car. Emily looked at her and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Spencer got out of the car, walking beside Emily. Before they reached the steps, Pam opened the door.

"There you are, I was starting to get worried about you." Pam signed and hugged Emily, stepping back and looked at Spencer. "Come on in Spencer." Spencer smiled and followed Emily and Pam into the house. Spencer admired the décor, simple yet elegant. As the other two settled on the couch Spencer examined their family photos. Emily had her breathtaking smile and they reached her eyes, she was with this man that Spencer assumed was her father. Spencer then saw the same man's photo in his Class A's, with a very nice smile for someone that was in the military.

"Army?" Spencer thought out loud.

"Yes, he loved his job very much." Pam said softly, so softly that Spencer barely heard her.

"Loved?" Spencer then turned to face the two women on the couch, Emily staring at the coffee table before her. Pam's small smile faded quickly when Spencer asked her question. Pam stood up from her seat and walked over to the mantle above the fireplace, Emily looked up at her as did Spencer. Spencer realized the folded American flag that was framed right next to the man's picture.

"Yes, loved. Today will mark the 2nd anniversary of his death, much to our demise. He was such a great man, he would have been fond of you very much so. Emily misses him terribly, I hear her cry sometimes in the night, she's lost without him here. She still has yet to read the official papers of his death, but she keeps them in her room to remind her. It's hard to live without the man that made you feel alive, that loved you and pushed you to do your best no matter what the circumstances. It's hard to lose a husband, but it's life changing when you lose your father." Pam said tearfully, trying to keep her composure. Spencer felt their pain, she knew that they were still stuck in a rut, especially Emily. Spencer glanced down at the brunette who had her eyes closed tight and breathing heavily. Before Spencer could make a move towards her Emily shot up from the couch and pulled her mother into the kitchen. Spencer stared at the framed picture and flag, studying the man like a calculus book.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fields, I didn't mean to get them emotional about you. Forgive me." Spencer whispered to the picture. Spencer was smart but she still had a feeling that there was something out there watching over them to say the least.

Emily tugged her mother into the kitchen and began to sign frantically. Pam knew that if Emily talked, she would be getting an ear full at this moment.

"Emily please, stop." Pam said softly and grabbed Emily's hands lowering them down from her face. "I know that you don't want people to find out about your father but she asked about him. I'm going to ask her to stay for dinner." Pam crossed her arms, making Emily's eyebrows furrow. She sighed in frustration and stomped out of the kitchen. Emily didn't even bother looking at Spencer as she stomped up the stairs, making Spencer worry. Pam then entered the living room with a half-smile.

"Is Emily okay?" Spencer stuffed her hands in her back pockets.

"Uh, yes she is. Would you like to stay over for dinner?" Pam asked in a motherly tone.

"I don't want to impose Ms. Fields."

"You're not, I'm inviting you." Pam then squeezed Spencer's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Spencer happily returned the hug, thrilled that she was going to spend an evening with Emily and her mom. "Now, go keep Emily company while I make dinner." Pam then retreated to the kitchen. Spencer sighed and made her way up the stairs. Finding Emily's room was particularly easy, since there was her name posted on the door. Spencer cautiously looked in the room and saw Emily staring out the window, music playing softly. Spencer walked in quietly, and admired Emily, who was examining everything out the window. Spencer placed her hand on Emily's shoulder, making Emily jump slightly. She looked up at Spencer and smiled quickly at her, sighing when she looked back out the window. Emily felt Spencer's presence, moved her legs from the bench and patted the seat next to her. Spencer took the seat and looked out the window with Emily.

"It gets prettier when the sun sets." Spencer said, not really paying attention to the fact that she wasn't facing Emily completely. "When it's in the middle of summer and the sun sets, all the pinks and purples hit the sky combining with the orange of the sun is really breathtaking. In winter it's the complete opposite, Rosewood has its perks when it does." Spencer smiled at the thought and looked over at Emily, who was still looking at the window. Spencer's eyes moved down from Emily's face to her neck, her muscles being well defined, her eyes continued to move down. Emily's chest was rising and falling beautifully, Emily made breathing beautiful and everyone else made it look ugly. "You're so beautiful Emily." Emily's heart raced quickly, not knowing what to do. Emily looked at Spencer dead in the eyes, seeing a spark of lust in them. Emily smirked at Spencer and leaned her head against the wall behind her, not taking her eyes off Spencer. Spencer chuckled and looked down at her hands, not knowing what to do with them.

"Girls! Dinner is ready!" Pam yelled from downstairs. Spencer got up from the bench and held her hand out for Emily.

"Dinner is ready." Spencer said, Emily taking her hand and walking with her. Spencer's stomach was doing flips at the contact. When the girls entered the dining room, Emily dropped Spencer's hand and took her seat. Spencer almost pouted at the fact that she did that but quickly dismissed it. Spencer took her seat across Pam and settled in the chair. Pam then joined the girls and held out her hands for both of them. Emily took it and held out her other hand for Spencer. Spencer was at first confused but took both hands and closed her eyes.

"Dear God please bless us for this food and this wonderful day that you have gave us. We thank you for allowing this woman before me to join us this evening. We ask of you and our dearest Wayne to watch over us and protect us as well as our new friend. Amen." Pam lifted her head and let go of the girls' hands. Spencer opened her eyes and smiled at Pam. Emily lifted her head and placed the napkin in her lap. A few minutes had passed, all three not really saying anything.

"Do you miss her voice?" Spencer asked in all curiosity but hoping she didn't cross a line. Pam halted her movements of cutting her chicken and slowly looked up at Spencer, tears welling up in her eyes.

* * *

**A/n: You guys i expect tons of reviews! Even if it's a hi or a smiley face, please I just want reviews! Lol Since this story is getting a better response than my first one, I'll probably put more effort into this one :D Be sure to Review my Lovelies and put this in your favorite story thing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my Lovelies! I am loving everyone's reviews right now and I HAD to devote my entire morning to writing a chapter, and I did! :) Anyways I went to Aeropostale yesterday because I needed some new hoodies and I saw that they had like a PLL collection and I couldn't resist! I bought Emily's outfit and got my free t-shirt! It's so cute! I now look more like a lesbian lol Anyways I thought you guys should know my small shopping spree :D Anyways enjoy this chapter and Be sure to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Spencer couldn't believe that she asked that question. She wanted to run out of the house and never look back. She felt like she was going to die at Pam's heartbroken look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"No, no it's fine Spencer. You're curious, you just need to work on your approach is all." Pam sniffled and looked at Emily who was eating, not really paying attention. "She hasn't spoken in a couple of years, her hearing just vanished one day and she panicked, screaming her heart out. I miss hearing "Mom" around the house and "I love you", it's the little things that I miss, the little things that make me cry at night. But it's something that I have to deal with now." Pam reached out to touch Emily's cheek. Emily glanced at her mother, guilt washing over her completely. She had no idea that her mother felt this way about her choice. Emily sighed and moved her face out of Pam's touch, Pam picking her utensil up. Spencer looked over at Emily who had this hurt look on her face, almost as if she knew what they were talking about.

"Does she still do things? Like listen to music or watch t.v. with the sound on? I read somewhere that some people don't accept what has happened to their hearing." Spencer asked, redirecting her attention back to Pam. Pam nodded and swallowed her chicken, washing it down with water.

"She does, sometimes. I'll catch her watching t.v. sometimes with the volume a little too loud, just how she liked it before her hearing disappeared. She'll still listen to the radio but with it softly playing. I think she just spends hours laying down on her bed pretending she could hear the music. It breaks my heart sometimes." Pam said, stuffing some salad into her mouth. Emily had just finished her dinner and she gulped down her glass of water and began to pop her knuckles.

"Have you talked to doctors about operations that could regain her hearing at all?" Spencer had barely touched her food, completely intrigued about Emily's situation.

"I have, the doctors assured me that there was nothing I could do. They assured me." Pam said, picking up her plate and walking over to the sink. Emily did the same thing but saw that Emily kissed her mother's temple and walked back to the table. Spencer looked at Emily who had a smile on her face and tapped down towards the plate. Spencer looked down and seen that she had taken only one bite of the chicken. Spencer chuckled softly and shifted the utensils in her hands.

"Sorry, I guess I was doing too much talking." Spencer then continued to eat her dinner when she saw Pam take her plate.

"I'll heat it up for you." Pam genuinely smiled and placed the plate in the microwave. Emily then rested her legs on Spencer's lap, causing Spencer to jump slightly. Spencer looked at Emily who had a smirk on her face as she began to move her feet back and forth. Spencer's heart raced as she felt Emily's heels on the inside of her left thigh. She knows that she shouldn't take this too seriously, but there was something about Emily's smirk that seemed sexual. Pam set the dinner plate in front of Spencer and excused herself. Spencer continued to eat her dinner but proved it was a difficult task even for her. Emily was proving to be a distraction to Spencer and she loved every second of it. Emily halted her swaying movements and slowly ran her foot up Spencer's thigh, making Spencer stop chewing immediately.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Spencer whispered after swallowing the piece of food in her mouth. Emily then removed her feet from Spencer's lap and ran her hand slowly up her arm. Spencer closed her eyes at the contact, feeling complete euphoria and relaxation all at the same time. Spencer wanted more, she wanted more contact from Emily. Spencer opened her eyes and looked at Emily, not knowing what her eyes were telling her. Emily slowly raised from her seat and walked behind Spencer, slowly moving her hand up her arm. Emily felt Spencer's soft skin on her fingertips and admired her for it, she couldn't help herself but feel more. Emily fully cupped Spencer's shoulders under her shirt, making Spencer moan at the touch. Spencer was starting to get turned on and knew she should stop Emily right there but she couldn't, her mind was clouded with ecstasy. Emily smiled at her moans, feeling intoxicated herself. Emily slowly moved her hands down to Spencer's chest, making Spencer drop her fork, the noise making both girls snap out of their euphoria. Emily moved her hands away, making Spencer whimper at the loss of contact.

"Are you girls okay in there? You're awfully quiet Spencer!" Pam yelled from the other room, Spencer snapping her head in the direction of the yelling.

"Um, yes Ms. Fields. We're fine." Spencer's voice cracked at the sudden response, making Emily bite her lip from holding her laugh. Spencer cleared her throat and drank her glass of water. Spencer then smoothed out her shirt and began to walk over to the sink with her plate. She was nervous and she knew it, she was scared to look at Emily, not entirely knowing how to react at what had happened just a moment ago. Just then Spencer's phone rang and she quickly answered it. The noise was almost foreign to Emily, she never owned her own phone before so it was a sight to see and a noise that she enjoyed.

"Hello? Yes…No I'm fine, I was just with a friend…yes I ate already…no I'm good…okay mom…see you then…bye." Spencer ended the call and turned around but jumped slightly when she found Emily so close. Spencer examined her face, her eyebrows were furrowed with great curiosity at Spencer's phone. Spencer's heart melted at the sight of Emily. "Um, it's a cell phone. I figured you would have one but I guess not. You could have one though, it vibrates instead of making noise. See?" Spencer took Emily's hands and placed her phone in them, turning on the vibration. Emily was excited immediately at the touch, she felt like a little kid learning how a toy works. Spencer smiled at the way Emily became excited and let her examined her phone. Emily wasn't dumb, she knew what a cellphone was but her mother never got her one, she remembered that her mother said "what purpose would you need a phone for?" She was right though, she would never talk, not anytime soon at least, she couldn't "hear", what could she do with a cellphone?

"Girls?" Pam walked in the kitchen and saw them both a little too close for comfort. Emily then took Spencer's phone to her mother and gave it to her. "It's a cellphone Emily." Pam said a matter-of-factly. Emily began to sign excitedly making Spencer smile and walk closer to the women. "Emily why do you want a phone? There's no complete purpose for you to have one." Pam said in her motherly tone.

"She could text people." Spencer blurted out the top of her head. Pam looked at her and gave her back her phone. Spencer took it and shoved it in her back pocket.

"I know she can Spencer but…all that money spent just for texting is just…pointless." Pam said unsurely, almost as if she didn't know what to say.

"At least think about it?" Spencer offered, making Pam sigh. She nodded and Spencer rubbed Emily's back. "I have to get home, I need some paper work done before tomorrow. Is it okay if I pick Emily up for school?" Spencer redirected her attention back to Pam.

"Oh of course, I have a job interview in the morning at the police station, so I wouldn't have time to drop her off. Thank you Spencer."

"No problem Ms. Fields. I'd like to help out as much as I can." Spencer smiled warmly and began to make her way towards the door. Emily followed Spencer but made sure to give her mom a look of annoyance. Spencer walked to her car and leaned against it, staring at Emily. Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her with much appreciation. Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and admired at how their bodies fit perfectly. Emily pulled back and stared into Spencer's eyes, resting her forehead against hers.

"I loved having dinner with you and your mom. It's much different than my family." Spencer sighed and tightened her grip on Emily. Emily smiled and she felt it reach her heart, she felt something that was new to her. Happiness. Spencer smiled in return, feeling Emily's heart race faintly. Emily then remembered her father and wondered what he would think of her right now. Here she was hugging this beautiful brunette that made her feel something genuine, on the same day that her father left her. Emily immediately frowned at the sudden thought and pulled away from Spencer. Spencer felt sad herself, feeling like she invaded Emily's personal space. Emily then quickly waved at Spencer and bolted her way back to the house. Spencer felt this feeling of guilt wash over her and quickly made her way into the car.

* * *

Emily ran all the way upstairs to her room and sat on her bed. She looked over to her nightstand and stared at the picture of her and Wayne. He took her to an amusement park for the first time and also gave her a diamond necklace before he went on his first deployment. She sighed and put her face in her hands, feeling the hot tears run into her hands. The door creaked from being open but Emily still kept her head down.

"You can't keep this charade going Emily. I know you're upset about your father but I don't know how much longer I can lie to people." Pam said tearfully, sniffling in the process. It broke her heart to lie to a girl like Spencer. She felt like she was tricking her into believing that Emily was deaf. "I want you to be happy, but I don't want you to suffer in the process."

"Dad…would've wanted it this way. He wouldn't want us to forget him." Emily spoke softly, her voice seeping with such sadness. Pam choked on her breath, she hadn't hear Emily's voice in so long, she forgot what she sounded like. Pam started to lose control of her breathing, she was angered at Emily's statement but was happy that she was speaking.

"You…don't know that Emily. He would…want us to be happy. We…can't forget him…and we won't." Pam wanted to go over and hug Emily but her anger continued to rise. She understood that her husband wasn't with them anymore but it wasn't right for Emily to still make his decisions. It felt unpleasant to her, making her stomach turn into knots.

"I'm not going to live my life without my father, and you shouldn't live your life without your husband." Emily said with much spite, staring intensely at her mother. Pam scoffed at Emily's comment and held her hands up, surrendering.

"You know if your father was here, he wouldn't be proud of you right now." Pam said quietly and left the room. Emily heard every word and it stung her all over her body like a million of tiny needles digging into her skin. She couldn't believe her mother said that to her, then again she probably shouldn't have said what she said. Emily closed her door and started to put on her pajamas. She then stood at the side of her bed, not knowing if she should pray to her father or not. She lowered to her knees and closed her eyes, intertwining her fingers together.

_I'm sorry Daddy. I know I crossed the line, so please forgive me. I'm just trying to do what's right for all of us. Watch over me as I sleep, and if I am to pass this night, please accept me with open arms. Thank you and forgive me Daddy. I love you._

Emily rose and made her way into her bed. She curled up underneath the blankets, tears falling onto her pillow. She heard her mother crying down the hall and she felt her pain. Emily shut her eyes tight, hoping that sleep would overtake her quick.

* * *

Spencer woke up 15 minutes before her alarm rang. Her internal clock was always 15 minutes early, she loved it but it cost her minutes of good sleep. Spencer stared at the ceiling her mind going to the previous night. She didn't know what had gotten into Emily, then again she just met the girl that same day. It was still too early to know exactly what type of girl Emily is but then again she didn't seem that type of girl. Spencer's imagination did overcome her mind, she wanted Emily to touch her the way she did, gentle and loving. She wanted Emily to move her hands lower, she wanted to feel her lips on hers, to taste those plump lips that gave her those flirty smirks. She wanted Emily to fu—

_BUZZ_

Another time. Spencer slammed the button on her clock and began to get ready for the day. When Spencer made her way into the kitchen she saw her father drinking his coffee and looking through his tablet.

"Morning Kiddo." Peter said, sipping casually.

"Morning dad." Spencer began to pour her cup of coffee and added a dash of sugar. Peter smiled and held his cup up to meet Spencer's. She smiled as well and connected their cups.

"Just like your father."

"Only the best." Peter laughed at her comment and pointed to the stack of books.

"Sign language? Learning something new for college?" Spencer looked over and forgot that she had ordered some books last night. She didn't expect them to arrive this early.

"Oh not really, there's this new girl at school and she's deaf. I told her that I was going to learn sign language to talk to her. She's truly remarkable." Spencer said, grabbing the books and briefly looking over them.

"You have a big heart Spence, just don't let it distract you too much. You have to have an iron fist like your old man." Peter said, staring at Spencer, placing a hand on her shoulder. Spencer smiled and finished her coffee.

"I'll see you later you old man." Spencer joked and kissed her dad on the cheek. She made her way out the door and set the books in the back seat of her car. Spencer then made her way to Emily's house, her thoughts drifting back to this morning. She groaned and shook her head, she couldn't believe she was already imagining what she wants Emily to do to her. Wondering if Emily is gentle or aggressive in bed…Spencer just stop. Spencer then pinched herself and pulled into the Fields' driveway. She parked the car and climbed out of it. She walked up the porch and noticed that Emily was sitting on the bench in front of her house. Spencer walked on over to Emily and sat next to her.

"Hey, I guess it was smart of you to sit out here. I hope you haven't been waiting long." Spencer said with a bright smile on her face. Emily returned the smile and shook her head in response to Spencer. "Let's conquer another day shall we?" Spencer said in a weird accent, Emily trying not to notice. When Emily walked passed Spencer, Spencer cursed herself silently. Why use accents around a deaf girl when she can't hear you? The girls both got into the car, as Spencer was buckling her seatbelt she grabbed one of the books and gave it to Emily. Emily grabbed the book and looked over it, she smiled softly dismissing the thoughts of doubts she had of Spencer learning sign.

"I ordered a couple of books, so that I can talk to you. It might take me a minute or two before I get the hang of it, but pretty soon we can have our own little conversations." Spencer beamed at the thought of them "talking". Emily wanted to giggle at the thought but she looked out the window instead. When the girls pulled up they saw Hanna and Aria waiting there talking aimlessly. Hanna then waved at Emily then flicked Spencer off. Spencer sighed and turned the car off, but not before honking the horn making Hanna jump at the noise. Emily smiled at the two and exited the car.

"Good morning Em! You don't mind if we start calling you that do you?" Aria said pinching Emily's cheek. Emily smiled and shook her head. The girls then started to make their way into school, Emily fitting in with their group perfectly. Hanna and Spencer arguing back and forth about Hanna's disrespect and grammar. Emily and Aria waving to a couple of people here and there. Samara then waved at Emily, making her break off the group. The girls stopped at Spencer's locker that was just up ahead, Spencer opening it to get a couple of books but glancing occasionally at Emily and Samara. The both of them were signing with ease, holding up a conversation that was so interesting to Emily.

"Spencer you're doing it again." Hanna said, waving her hand in front of Spencer's face, irritating her.

"Doing what? And stop that!" Spencer asked and slapped Hanna's hand.

"That thing where you give killer looks at Samara when she's with Emily." Aria said, examining both girls herself. Samara and Emily were very close to each other, sharing smirks and touching each other's arms. Spencer's blood began to boil at the constant contact, this unfamiliar feeling that swept her yesterday was beginning to take its way.

"I think they would make a cute couple." Hanna said without thinking. Spencer slammed her locker shut, making Hanna yelp at the sound and cover her mouth. Samara then looked over at Spencer and the girls rather curiously, Emily looking in their direction also. Samara then had a knowing smirk and turned her attention back to Emily. They continued their conversation like nothing ever happened.

"Okay what's with everyone and scaring me this week?!" Hanna yelled and made her way down the hallway. Aria dragging Spencer along with them.

* * *

Lunch had approached quickly, Emily writing to Spencer that she and Samara were going to have lunch together. Spencer tried to brush off the situation but her heart felt like it was going to pummel her mind and let her feelings take over.

"Ease up Spence, maybe she just needs someone to talk to rather than constantly write on a piece of paper to talk." Aria said, drawing mindless doodles on her paper.

"I'm working on it." Spencer said with much intensity.

Emily felt so comfortable "talking" to Samara, she felt like she could tell her anything. Plus she was a gorgeous blonde with a wonderful smile, that didn't make Emily complain. She kept feeling a pair of eyes on her and she quickly glanced up to the girls' table where Spencer, Aria and Hanna were sitting. Emily saw so much intensity and jealousy in Spencer's eyes, but Spencer quickly looked down pretending she wasn't staring at Emily. Emily quickly dismissed it and saw that Samara was going to get something to drink. Emily sat there peacefully, waiting for Samara to return.

"You know what is absolutely funny, Emily Fields? Is that the doctors would have caught this hearing loss at such an early age." Emily heard to her left side and saw a file with her name on it slammed in front of her. She looked up and saw Alison sitting there smirking like she had just found out the reason why she was such a bitch. "Yet no matter how far back your medical records go, there isn't a single note that the doctors wrote down. In fact, they much rather wrote down "impeccable hearing". Doesn't that seem weird to you Emily?" Emily started to breathe hard at what Alison had pointed out. Alison then closed the file and crossed her arms, leaning in closer to Emily.

"Well what a fucking miracle. Emily Fields can hear perfectly."

* * *

**A/n: Wow plot thickens everyone! And I love it, be sure to review! I want to see an ungodly amount of reviews! A word, a sentence, a smiley face, a heart at most! Be sure to do that and add this to your favorite story because this is your favorite story! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my Lovelies! Once again I dedicated my morning to put out another chapter and here it is! Come one guys I have to be seen as an amazing person because I dedicated my weekend to giving you guys your story! I deserve at least a kiss or something in my reviews, at least, give me a smile even. I need to feel appreciated lol I appreciate you guys though, if you guys haven't given my story a chance then this probably wouldn't have made it past chapter 2. So really I appreciate you guys for reading my story you guys made my weekend :D Muah Enjoy Lovelies!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Emily's heart dropped to the floor, her palms were sweaty, and her eyebrows were furrowed in anger. It was taking every ounce of Emily's body not to tackle Alison to the ground and beat the shit out of her. Emily couldn't believe that someone like Alison had the ability to snoop around her medical records.

"Hello! Earth to Emily! Come on I know you can hear me." Alison waved her hand in front of Emily's face, Emily smacking it down on the table. She looked at Alison and saw she had the most devilish grin Emily had seen on a person. If Satan had a daughter, Alison would be the perfect fit for it. Emily then leaned in closer to Alison, making sure no one saw or heard her talking.

"Don't tell anyone. Please." Emily made eye contact with Alison, trying to figure out her motives. Alison laughed in Emily's face and scooted her seat closer to Emily, wrapping an arm around Emily's neck to pull her closer.

"You look so cute when you beg. I love it. But if you think I'm not going to use this to my advantage, well you have another thing coming." Alison whispered in Emily's ear, making Emily's blood boil. She didn't know how long she could restrain herself from hurting Alison. Alison pulled back and stared fiercely into Emily's eyes. "I've always wanted a playmate."

"What are you getting at?" Emily barely moved her lips.

"God you have such a sexy voice. I'm just suggesting, wouldn't it be great if we came back to school on Monday and everyone saw us together? Dating, friends with benefits, whatever you see fit. But I want access to that hot, toned body you have there." Alison ran her hand up Emily's arm and traced her bottom lip with her thumb. Emily grabbed Alison's wrist and slammed it on the table, making Alison gasp at the sudden touch. "Oh god you like it rough don't you?"

"Using my body for sex? That's not slutty of you." Emily said with much spite, not noticing that she and Alison were really close to each other.

"Lying to Spencer and Samara about being deaf? That's not conniving of you." Alison replied with much spite as Emily. Emily tightened her grip, making Alison giggle and shift in her seat. "Oooh your grip tightened. You're turning me on right now Emily." Alison moaned at Emily, making Emily let go of her wrist disgustedly and sit all the way back in her seat. Alison smirked at Emily and licked her lips sexually. Emily scrunched her face up, not wanting to see Alison at all.

"Is everything okay here?" Samara asked Alison and touched Emily to make her open her eyes. She looked at Alison who stuffed the file in her large purse and stood up, smoothing her shirt.

"We're fine, just discussing Sex Ed class. I'll see you two around." Alison then walked away. Emily took a deep breath and smiled at Samara.

_"Is everything okay? Things seemed intense between you two."_ Samara signed with a sympathetic face.

_"Yeah, everything is fine. She was curious about a few things."_ Emily signed back, making sure not to draw too much attention.

_"Okay. I wanted to ask you something."_ Samara then began to fidget her fingers, feeling shy already.

"_What is it?"_ Emily smiled at Samara's blushed cheeks.

_"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"_ Samara then held her breath, not knowing what Emily was going to say.

_"I'd love to but, I'd like to get more settled in. Don't be mad."_ Emily had a pout on her face that Samara just wanted to kiss away.

_"I'm not mad, but don't make that face. You make me want to kiss you."_ Samara smirked at Emily, Emily blushing at her statement. Emily tilted her head and bit her lip, making Samara lean in closer to Emily. The girls were inches apart, Samara just wanting to kiss Emily. Butterflies swept through Emily's body, creating this amazing feeling in Emily that she never wanted it to go away. Before the girls could get any closer Spencer tapped Emily's shoulder, Samara rolling her eyes.

"Emily come on we have to get to class." Spencer said putting a book in her bag. Emily looked up at Spencer and noticed that she wasn't even looking at her. Emily waved at Samara and hugged her, leaving with Spencer. Spencer wasn't talking to Emily and it was killing her. Emily grabbed her notebook and wrote to Spencer.

_Are you okay Spencer?_

"Yeah, never better." Spencer barely said, still making her way to the class. Emily was hurt, what had happened that made Spencer brush her off like she was nothing? Her heart then dropped hoping that Alison hadn't said something. But Spencer would at least ask her first, right?

Spencer's blood was filled to the rim of destruction and what she needed to do was exert all of that energy on a track. It would have to wait until Spencer dropped Emily off at her house. When both girls had sat down in psychology, Spencer had felt it would be right to keep her mouth shut. That is hard though, when everyone in your class doesn't know the answer to a simple question. Spencer's mind kept drifting to what she saw between Alison and Emily at lunch. Just yesterday Alison hated Emily and thought she was lying about being deaf, now today she is all over Emily. Emily didn't like it though, Spencer knew that for sure, she's never seen Emily that mad. It started to get physical when Alison kept touching Emily, Spencer wanted to interject but Hanna kept bothering her about History. Spencer then felt a piece of paper land on her desk. She looked over at Emily, who had this worried expression on her face. Spencer sighed and opened the note.

_You don't seem okay…what's wrong Spencer?_

Spencer folded the note up and gave it back to Emily, looking at her eyes directly.

"I'm fine Em. Just pay attention." Spencer whispered and looked back at the teacher. Emily wanted to cry right there, but she took a deep breath and slammed her notebook shut, making a couple of students look at her and Spencer's heart ache. Spencer felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out, receiving a message from Hanna.

_Hanna: S.O.S._

Spencer stuffed her phone back in her pocket and started to walk out of class.

"Ms. Hastings, where are you going?"

"I don't feel well." Spencer said over her shoulder and walked out of the room. She headed to the bathroom, where the girls always met whenever they needed help. When Spencer walked in she saw Hanna and Aria talking frantically.

"Oh finally! What took you so long?"

"It didn't even take me that long. What's the problem?" Spencer asked, leaning against the counter. Aria made her way next to Spencer and sat on the counter.

"Okay well, you know how Sandra knows everything before everyone else?"

"Don't know who that is, but okay."

"Well I was hearing her talk about Emily and Alison. Apparently Emily and Alison are going to be dating soon? Like Monday soon. Samara tried to ask Emily out but Emily turned her down." Hanna talked frantically but both girls caught every word.

"Didn't Ali threaten Emily yesterday?" Aria asked, completely bewildered.

"Yeah she did." Spencer responded to Aria, staring at the floor.

"So why is she going out with Emily? Or planning to go out with Emily?" Aria was the only one lost at this point.

"Think about it Ar. Emily is the new girl, everyone can't stop talking about her, so this is Ali's perfect opportunity to get her queen bee status." Hanna tried to simplify for Aria.

"I thought she was already queen bee."

"No she's just bitch status." Hanna said, making Aria laugh.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Aria never understood labels, she just did what she needed to do to get out of school.

"Kind of but not really, but for the life of me I can't figure out why Alison—"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Alison said, walking into the bathroom. Spencer's eyes followed Alison as she made her way to the mirror. Alison then took out some makeup and began to touch up her face. "Now, I know what you guys are thinking. 'Why are you going to date Emily, even though everyone already knows that you hate her?' Am I right or am I right?" Alison then applied mascara.

"Something like that." Spencer said, crossing her arms, anger pooling up inside her.

"Well ladies, Ali needs a play mate, and Emily fits those features of that." Alison smirked at herself in the mirror and began to apply her lip gloss.

"Wait so you're just using her for sex?" Aria asked, looking at the other two girls who were shocked at Alison.

"Good job Aria, maybe next you can actually tie your shoes!" Alison feigned excitement and smoothed her jeans.

"Alison you can't be serious." Hanna tried to find some sense in all of this.

"Oh but I am ButterFace. I need some experience before college and no other girl can suit that besides Emily." Alison had a devilish grin and crossed her arms.

"Emily won't do it. She doesn't like you." Spencer finally spoke, feeling that Alison had some leverage over her.

"Oh ask Emily about our conversation at lunch. She'll be glad to tell you all about it. Now excuse me ladies, I have some papers to copy." Alison exited the bathroom, leaving and awestruck Hanna and Aria and a pissed off Spencer.

* * *

Spencer returned to class with 5 minutes remaining, her anger reaching an all-time high for the day. She felt like the next person that talked to her she was going to scream in their face. Spencer shut her eyes and clenched her fists, she couldn't take it anymore. She felt someone grab her arm, when she opened her eyes she saw Emily looking at her more worried than ever. Spencer shook her head and gathered her books. When the bell rang everyone shuffled out of the classroom getting ready to head off to their afterschool activities or home, whatever the case may be. Spencer didn't wait up for Emily, her anger now seeping at Emily. Emily decided that she was going to cry her heart out when she got home. If her mother came to see what was wrong with her, she was going to tell her everything that happened today. The car ride was quiet, besides Spencer's heavy breathing that was pounding their way into Emily's ears. Spencer pulled into the driveway and parked the car, waiting for Emily to open her door. Emily didn't budge, she needed to know what was eating at Spencer. She turned towards Spencer and signed to her, each sign had an angry edge to it.

_"What's wrong with you?"_ Emily signed, she had a feeling that Spencer wouldn't understand, but to her surprise she did.

"Just a lot went on today Emily. I know you're probably upset at me for treating you differently today but I heard some things about you." Spencer turned towards Emily but didn't look at her. Emily's heart dropped, before she could sign again Spencer kept talking. "I heard from Hanna that you and Alison were gonna be dating soon. Hell, I heard it from Alison herself. I can't figure out why you would want to be with someone like her. You should be with someone that's going to treat you right, someone that appreciates you and all your flaws. Alison doesn't do that, she points out your flaws and makes it known to the entire world. Alison doesn't love people, she hates, and that's what she is good at." Spencer rubbed her face and rubbed under her eyes. Spencer then began to speak without thinking, not knowing that Emily was paying attention to her. "Have you ever seen someone just walk through the door and they literally took your breath away? There is just something about them that makes you want to go up and say hi but you're scared that you're going to say something stupid? Every time that you guys are together you don't even pay attention what is going on around you just them? I feel that way around you Emily. When I see you, I can't help but smile and feel happy to see you. It's like everything else is in black and white and you're the only color I see. I know we just met yesterday, but there is something about you that makes my heart beat so fast. Something that makes me feel fulfilled around you." Spencer ran her hand through her hair and bit her lip, her heart feeling a bit lighter. Emily grabbed Spencer's hand, making Spencer look at her finally. Spencer saw something in Emily's eyes, it was almost happiness. Emily kissed Spencer's hand and made her way out of the car. Spencer stayed there for a long while until her mother began calling her. She pulled out of the driveway and drove her way home.

* * *

Alison was at the mall with Hanna, looking at lingerie. She then grabbed a revealing number showing it to Hanna.

"What do you think of this?" Hanna looked up from the other side of the rack and her eyes bulged out of her head.

"Alison! That's too revealing!" Hanna began to blush automatically, her face getting redder than the piece of clothing.

"Hanna it's lingerie, it has to be revealing to be sexy."

"But there is barely coverage for your boobs and your…you know." Hanna motioned toward her lower body and looked down and back at the clothing.

"Emily will think it's sexy. I'm getting it." Alison said confidently and held the clothing against her body.

"You sure she won't think you're a slut?" Hanna asked, holding back the spite.

"She won't Hanna." Alison began to get irritated, she then held the clothing up to Hanna, tilting her head to the side. "You know Hanna this would look killer on you. You just need to lose a couple of pounds then maybe it could fit you." Alison took the clothing and headed up to the cash register. Hanna rolled her eyes at Alison's comment, she hated Ali with a passion but she knew that there was a time where Alison was going to let her guard down, and Hanna would be waiting for it.

* * *

Emily had been crying for hours on end, it felt so good to have a good cry and no one to disturb her. When she entered her room the first thing she did was throw stuff around, just to get all the anger out first. Her room was a complete mess and she had a bruise on her hand and wrist from throwing stuff around, but it felt good. She felt alive, felt human, and she loved it. She heard her mother slam the door shut and called into the house. Emily sat there staring at the picture of her father and her, tears streaming quietly, a small smile on her face. Pam entered the room and turned on the light, shocked at the catastrophe before her. She then made her way to Emily quickly, holding her face, making sure she was okay.

"Are you okay Emily?" Pam said and signed at the same time, a force of a habit after 2 years. Emily looked at her mom and sniffled, grabbing her mother's wrists and nodding.

"Someone knows. She knows I'm not deaf." Pam's heart dropped, she wondered what Emily was going to do.

"Do you know how?" Emily shook her head, making Pam angry.

"She's blackmailing me, if I don't do as she says, she'll tell Spencer and I don't want that. Not just yet." Emily felt hot new tears streaming down her face and her mother pulled her into her chest. Emily felt secured and safe in her mother's arms. She barely had her eyes opened but she could have sworn she saw her father sitting next to her smiling. That touched her heart, to know that she wasn't alone this entire time. After another hour or so Emily had calmed down, Pam brushing her hair. When she felt Emily rise she began to feel excited for her surprise.

"I got you something." Pam then reached for the nearby bag she dropped earlier. She took out a package and gave it to Emily. Emily looked at it curiously and began to open the box, her jaw dropped to the floor. She was getting her first cellphone and it looked amazing. Emily took her new phone out of the box and pushed the power button. She held the phone to her chest when it said 'Hello Emily', and she looked at her mother smiling brightly. Emily hugged her mother with all her might and was so happy. "But first things first, let's go out to eat, I have more news to tell you." Pam then dragged Emily up from the floor and placed her in front of the mirror, Emily began to touch up her makeup. Emily has never seen her mother this giddy, so she knew that this was something really big.

* * *

**A/n: Dawwhhh you guys I feel that this chapter was a little rushed but my mind does this thing where it just goes thousand miles an hour and my fingers can't keep up with it. lol But be sure to review my Lovelies, I love reviews and you guys know it. And add this story to your favorites because it's your favorite! Muah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my Lovelies! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a couple of days! I have been working triple overtime shifts and when I come home I'm lucky enough to steal a sexy glance at my laptop, and that's if I'm lucky. It seems like my boss think I'm the only person that can work, so don't blame me everyone blame her lol. But I like reading your reviews at work they make me smile and laugh you guys are so funny :D Enjoy my Lovelies!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Spencer had collapsed on her bed, a headache sweeping its way across her head. She collapsed on her bed, her muscles aching from her run. Spencer didn't even bother to turn on her light, enjoying the darkness and she began to rest her eyes. She then began to feel her bed shift, the springs groaning from the weight. Spencer opened her eyes slightly and gasped when she saw Emily there, smiling down at Spencer. Spencer felt like she couldn't move, simply amazed that Emily was sitting next to her. Emily moved in closer and placed her hand on her face, stroking her cheek gently. Spencer felt like her skin was on fire underneath Emily's hand. Spencer slowly sat up, cautiously placing her hand on the small of Emily's back, Emily smirking at the contact. Spencer moved in closer to Emily, resting her forehead against hers.

"What are you doing her beautiful?" Spencer whispered, feeling Emily lean into her. Emily moved her hand down to Spencer's chin, tracing her bottom lip, Spencer's heart beating rapidly. Emily opened her mouth, almost as if she was about to speak…

"Spencer?!" Veronica Hastings yelled at her spaced out daughter. Spencer shook her head slightly and looked at her mother. The noise and mindless chatter around her finally coming into sync with reality. She remembered that her mother had dragged her down to the country club to have dinner with her co-workers and their children. "It's really rude to space out on guests." Veronica said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah I'm sorry." Spencer quickly said, looking down at her lap, playing with her napkin.

"Honey are you feeling alright? You look flushed." Veronica furrowed her eyebrows, and began to feel around Spencer's face, checking her temperature.

"I'm fine, just feel a little hot is all." Spencer looked up and smiled, running her hand through her hair.

"Try not to stress yourself out yet Spencer. It's not even your senior year." The old man at the table laughed obnoxiously, drinking his brandy. Spencer half-smiled and placed her napkin on the table.

"Excuse me." Spencer raised from her seat, leaving the table of strangers. Spencer stepped outside feeling a chilling wind that relaxed her. Spencer took a deep breath and stared at the dimly lit sky, wishing she didn't have to be here, wishing she was with Emily instead.

"I know that look." Spencer heard a man say next to her. Spencer looked over at him, being completely thrown off.

"What look?"

"The look of missing someone. I experience that greatly with Melissa." He said with his British accent, and throwing a smirk at the end of the sentence.

"Oh, you're Wren. Melissa's fiancée." Spencer said, crossing her arms.

"I'm surprised that you know, you usually have your face in a book when I come around." Wren said, stuffing his hands in her pockets.

"I'd like to keep it that way." Spencer remarked, not really looking at him. Wren then stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to Spencer. Melissa and Peter walked up looking their best, Melissa giving a once over at Spencer.

"Wow really Spencer? Jeans to the club?" Melissa wrapped an arm around Wren's, shaking her head at Spencer.

"Mom called me last minute, I didn't even know we were going to be here." Spencer quickly defended herself.

"Don't use mom as an excuse Spencer." Melissa said snidely, pushing Wren into the club. Melissa then leaned into Spencer intimidating like. "Don't try to make everything about you tonight. It's my engagement people are going to be talking about, not your school life." Melissa harshly whispered.

"Are you jealous that people are actually noticing me? I know it took them a while to notice you. When was that exactly? When you left for college?" Spencer said in an even tone, making Melissa angry.

"You little…"

"Girls now is not the time." Peter interjected, ending his phone call just in time.

"Tell her that." Spencer turned around, not wanting to be a part of the conversation anymore.

"Melissa go. Spencer behave please." Peter started to make his way to the club, Spencer not even responding to his request. Spencer should be used to this by now, this is something that the Hastings did every week, but each time the same thing happened it still hurt her. Spencer wanted to cry, but her mind wouldn't allow it.

"Spencer Hastings." Spencer closed her eyes, and dropped her head. What was the deal tonight? Did everyone want to take a jab at Spencer tonight? Spencer turned around and saw the girl that made her blood boil the most out of the entire day, Samara.

"What are you doing here?"

"My parents are a member here, don't act so surprised. Anyways I need to talk to you about Emily."

"Forget it."

"Don't be so quick to judge Spencer. I just figured you would know something about her, since you have been attached to her hip." Samara smirked, knowing damn well that Spencer had barely any means of communication with Emily.

"Are you trying to insult me?" Spencer asked in a calm tone, but her heartbeat was pounding so loud she barely heard Samara speak.

"No just pointing something out. Do you really think she likes you, Spencer? You can't even hold a conversation with her. I can though and you saw exactly how close I was to her today. I can hold a conversation, I can talk to her, I can make her laugh. What can you do?" Samara was tugging at the bull's horns and she was loving it. Spencer was about to lose it, she couldn't take it anymore. Just one punch, her mind offered, it will do her some good. Her heart is what stopped her though, bringing Emily into the mix. What would Emily think of her when Samara told on her?

"I'm working on it." Spencer said, making sure she was still in the conversation.

"Oh sure you do. Just tell me, how long is that going to take? Hell by the time you learn everything, Emily will be mine. So just stop now before you embarrass yourself." Samara started to get cheeky, cocky, and was about to touch Spencer.

"Touch me and you'll pull back a stub." Spencer warned in a menacing tone that she didn't even know she could project. Samara froze right there, terrified and felt that her life was at an end right there. Spencer turned away from Samara and headed right back into the club.

"Game on Hastings." Samara crossed her arms and smirked.

* * *

Pam had taken Emily to The Grille, making sure that they sat in the farthest corner of the restaurant, hoping that Emily would talk. When they had both settled into the comfortable booth, Emily began to look through the menu.

"What's the news?" Emily whispered, Pam barely hearing her, but felt relieved that she is still talking.

"I uh, got the job at the police station. I start tomorrow." Pam smiled, but her heart was racing at what she was about to tell Emily.

"That's great mom, I'm proud of you. Is that the good news?" Emily raised her eyebrow, tilting her head. She was happy that her mother was getting out of the house but Emily felt that something else was going to come into play.

"There's more." Pam hesitated, she looked down at her lap, picking at a piece of thread on her pants. Emily furrowed her eyebrows, she was starting to get concerned. Her mother never acted this fidgety about anything. "Do you remember First Sergeant Winters?" Pam said shakily, not knowing how Emily was going to react.

"No mom, he is not coming here." Emily started to get emotional, feeling sick to her stomach.

"He wants to see how we're doing Emily. He wants to—"

"He wants to see how _you're_ doing. Not me." Emily cut her mother off, glaring at her intensely. Emily has been furious before, but this level of anger reached a new level for her.

"Emily he didn't mean—"

"No, if I see him, I'm going to slap him. Tell him to cancel his flight, I'm done with that and so are you. I'm through talking about this."

"Emily—"

"Stop." Emily raised her hand, stopping her mother. Emily wasn't one to talk back to her mother, but when it came to him, she wasn't scared to talk back.

"Hi welcome to The Grille, I'm Robin and I'll be your waiter for the evening. What can I get you started with?" The perky brunette said with a bright smile. Pam looked at her and turned her attention towards Emily. Almost instantly, Emily's intensity diminished and so had her voice.

_"I want a chicken Caesar salad with ranch dressing on the side and a water."_ Emily had a small smile, looking up at the brunette. Pam's heart broke when she saw Emily sign in front of her.

"2 chicken Caesar salads and 2 waters." Pam said quietly, closing her menu. The waitress had a sympathetic look on her face, holding her hand to her chest when she saw Emily.

"Right away ma'am. I'm sorry for your daughter." The waitress placed a gentle hand on Pam's shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Me too." Pam looked in her lap, sadness sweeping her quick. Emily sighed and looked out the window, feeling an all too familiar feeling of loneliness.

* * *

"We should go to her house!" Hanna chirped, closing the magazine she was looking through.

"Who's house?" Spencer asked, looking up from her thick textbook.

"Emily's!" Hanna slammed Spencer's book shut and began to gather her stuff.

"I don't think she would appreciate that. A surprise visit." Spencer shook her head, looking up at Hanna.

"Oh come on! She's part of the group now, let's go visit her." Hanna batted her eyelashes at Spencer.

"Good thinking Hanna, if only you could actually think this way in school." Alison said, getting up from the couch. Hanna rolled her eyes and stood up straight. "Come on Spence, get up. We're going." Alison was already out the door, Aria followed suit. Spencer and Hanna slowly made their way to the car, if only Emily had a phone, that way Spencer could warn her at least.

Pam and Emily heard a knock on the door, Emily didn't make any movement to get up from the couch. Emily hadn't said a word since last night and that was enough to scare Pam. Pam opened the door revealing Spencer and three other girls she have never seen before.

"Hi Ms. Fields, I'm sorry for this." Spencer said sympathetically, having a small smile.

"Oh it's no problem Spencer. Who are they?" Pam gestured to the other girls.

"Well this is Hanna and Aria. And that is—"

"Alison Dilaurentis. It's nice to meet the woman that brought Emily to us." Alison cut Spencer off and immediately walked past Pam, entering the house. Pam looked at her disbelievingly, shocked that this girl barged into her house.

"You three may come in." Pam said a little loud, making Alison roll her eyes. The other three shuffled their way into the house and settled in the living room. "Would anyone like some snacks? Anything to drink?" Pam smiled, overlooking everyone.

"I wouldn't offer Hanna any snacks, she needs to lose a little weight." Alison said with much venom as she yanked the book from Emily's grasp and sat on her lap. Emily furrowed her eyebrows, not wanting the blonde on top of her. When Emily looked up she saw all the girls there, Spencer looking at some other direction other than Emily and Alison. Hanna rubbed her temples and made her way to Pam offering her help with the snacks.

"This is a really nice house. They take a lot of pictures also." Aria said, looking around the entire room admiring every photo. Aria picked up a photo on the side table and laughed slightly at it, showing Spencer. "Emily looks so cute in this one." Spencer looked at it and smiled, not noticing that picture the other day. Emily was starting to feel uncomfortable having Alison on top of her, she began to push her off, making Alison mad.

"Hey, don't fight it. It only makes it harder." Alison said in a warning tone, reminding Emily of the information she had on her. Emily took a long shivering sigh and closed her eyes. Emily then signed rapidly, Alison rolling her eyes. "I don't speak your language." Alison said, laughing lightly at her comment.

"She said your phone is digging into her thigh." Spencer said, examining the altercation between the two. Alison looked at Spencer with her face scrunched up like she sucked on a lemon.

"Well if you're going to whine and gripe about it." Alison said getting off Emily and pulling out her phone. While Alison was taking out her phone, Emily found that it was the perfect opportunity to get up from the chair and make her way into the kitchen. Alison laughed lightly at Emily's actions and shook her head. "Little sneak." Alison then grabbed her phone and began to play a game, Spencer stood up from the couch and also made her way into the kitchen. She saw Hanna and Pam making snacks for the girls but Emily was nowhere to be found.

"Didn't Emily come in here?" Spencer was confused, knowing that she saw Emily run in here.

"She's outside, she should be on the swing." Pam said, plating the food and making her way back to the living room. Spencer walked outside and surely enough there was Emily sitting on the swing, deep in thought. Spencer made her way to the swing and sat next to Emily, Emily looking up at her smiling.

"I'm sorry for them coming over. They thought it would be a good idea." Spencer said while signing some words. Emily raised her eyebrows and scooted closer to Spencer.

_"It's fine. How are you and sign working out?"_ Emily signed with a sly smirk. Spencer was captivated by Emily's smirk, feeling overwhelmed that Emily was looking at her this way. Spencer felt butterflies flutter their way throughout her body.

"I'm learning. Just give me some time, soon I'll hold a conversation with you." Spencer replied, placing a hand on Emily's knee, Emily quickly blushing at the touch. Spencer chuckled lightly at Emily's reaction and tilted her head closer.

_"You don't need to hold a conversation with me, I'm fine with just watching you talk."_ Emily signed and brushed a strand of hair out of Spencer's face. The girls were very close together, not even noticing that they were scooting closer by every passing second. Spencer felt the butterflies morph into ravens, growing in size and creating this feeling that she never felt before. Spencer groaned and looked up at the sky, wanting to do so much more but not having the confidence to do so. Emily smiled at Spencer, feeling like nothing else mattered, she was almost tempted to talk but her conscious stopped her. Spencer turned her entire body towards Emily and grabbed her hands, rubbing her thumbs over her knuckles. Spencer began to lean into Emily, Emily's heart beating rapidly not knowing what Spencer was going to do. Emily was ready for it, whatever it was, be a kiss or a hug, she wanted Spencer close to her, and she would take it any way possible. Spencer placed her lips on Emily's temple, kissing it softly. Emily felt this feeling of comfort, a feeling of safety, a feeling that reminded her of Wayne. Emily held back the tears and focused on something else other than that. Spencer did smell wonderful though, a scent that suited her well, and Emily wanted to soak herself in it. Emily's breath hitched when Spencer put her head in Emily's neck, her lips grazing her collar bone.

"You're so beautiful Emily. I feel like I can be myself and not impress you with extensive vocabulary. Why can't everyone be like you?" Spencer spoke aloud, knowing that Emily was curiously wondering what she was saying. Emily wanted to feel Spencer's lips flush against her skin but she knew that it would be trouble, especially at this time. Emily loved when Spencer did tell her these things, first that she was under a lot of pressure, her feelings for her, and now that she felt comfortable around her. Emily wanted to tell Spencer the same but she couldn't, she knew it would break her heart to hear her speak. Who knew that if she did say something to Spencer it would hurt her rather than make her happy?

"Are you guys okay?" Spencer heard Aria yell from the door. Spencer quickly separated from Emily, and looked over at the short brunette.

"Yeah we're fine." Spencer said, getting up from the swing, brushing off any dirt from her clothes.

"Okay well, Ms. Fields offered us to stay the night. Do you mind Spence?" Aria said, Emily looking at her and getting off the swing as well. Spencer looked at Emily and held out her hand, Emily gladly taking it in hers. She missed the feeling of Spencer holding her hand, it kept her leveled in a tremendous way.

"Sure, we just need to pick up some stuff to stay." Both girls walked up to Aria hand in hand, Aria smiling at the two. Pam walked out and smiled at Emily.

"I hope you don't mind if they stay the night Emily, I just couldn't resist." Pam signed then wrapped an arm around Aria. Emily shook her head and smiled at Aria.

"Okay then, that's settled. We'll be back in an hour with all our stuff." Spencer said, Pam and Aria retreating back to the house. Spencer then turned to Emily, kissing her hand softly. "I'll be right back." Emily nodded and watched the caring brunette enter the house. The feeling that Emily had just moments ago was now replaced with withdrawal, already she was craving Spencer's body and her scent and she hasn't even been gone for a minute.

* * *

**A/n: Okay guys there is your chapter! Sorry for making you guys wait a little bit but I have tomorrow, Sunday and Monday off so expect updates about 2 or 3 chapters worth! Thank you guys so much, keep leaving me funny reviews because they make me smile and add this story to your favorites! Muah Have a great day you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my Lovelies! Here is an update for you guys because I appreciate each and every one of for giving this story a chance! I can't help but smile when people read my story. Enjoy this chapter Lovelies!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Are you okay with the girls staying over?" Pam signed to Emily, not knowing how she was going to react. Emily sighed and looked at her mother, her eyes showing nothing.

_"I don't mind them staying, I mind that Alison is."_

"Why only Alison?" Pam asked, her motherly instincts taking over her naturally.

_"She's the girl that knows."_ Emily signed, hesitantly, feeling a sick feeling in her stomach. She despised Alison for what she wants to do to her but she had no choice.

"What does she want Emily?" Pam's stern voice boomed throughout Emily's ears, like an airplane flying over the house. Emily closed her eyes and made the choice of not telling her mother.

"Don't worry about it. I'll fix it. Just don't say anything." Emily said rather low and made her way up the stairs. Emily began to tidy up her room and was lost in thought, putting up everything that Alison could possibly use against her. Emily heard her door slam shut, a hand on her shoulder that turned her around forcefully and a pair of lips mashing against hers. Emily was shocked and pushed the person off to get a better look. There was Alison with a devilish grin that sent horrifying chills down Emily.

"What's the matter Emily? Not who you were expecting?" Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, Emily shaking her head at Alison. Alison leaned in to kiss Emily again, Emily refused, turning her head to the side. Alison grabbed Emily's chin and forced her to look at her. "Don't forget what I know Emily. I suggest you start playing along or everyone is going to know that you have been playing deaf girl for a living." Alison raised her eyebrow at Emily, curious if she was going to play along. Emily's blood boiled, her heart rate increasing by every millisecond, her mind thought of multiple ways to keep her mouth shut. She pushed Alison back forcefully, making her slam into the wall, Emily quickly pressing her body against hers, hand on her throat. Alison gasped at the sudden aggression, not expecting Emily to treat her this way.

"I'll play along, but I won't like it." Emily said sternly, her grip on Alison tightening. Alison could feel herself getting aroused at the fact that Emily was angry at her.

"I never said anything about you, this is simply for me and my pleasures." Alison tried to move from Emily's grip, trying to show her that she was in control. Emily stood in front of her making sure she didn't have the upper hand.

"Good, because I didn't want you to touch me anyways." Emily whispered harshly, Alison not knowing what to feel at that statement. Emily didn't know what she saw in Alison's eyes but whatever it was, made Emily loosen her grip. Emily pulled away from Alison and sat on her bed, taking a deep breath. Alison looked in the mirror and rubbed her hand over her neck, feeling soreness to the touch already. Alison sighed and walked over to Emily and kissed her.

"This is going to be fun." Alison laughed and winked at Emily, exiting the room. Emily wiped her lips of Alison's lip gloss, hating the feeling of it. Emily sighed and hung her head, hating the fact that Alison was going to be in the same room as her for the night.

* * *

The girls were enjoying each other's company, having a great time with each other. Alison was glued to Emily's hip, Spencer never left Aria's side. Just as when Pam was about to clean the kitchen the phone rang. Pam excused herself and answered the phone. Emily got up from the table and gathered all the plates from the girls.

"Oh Emily let me help you with that." Aria offered, getting up from her seat. Emily quickly shook her head and dismissed her, making Aria give a small smile to her and sit back down. Emily placed all the plates in the sink and began to wash the dishes.

"Let's go put some movies on in the room." Hanna said out loud and began to get up from the chair.

"Well girls, you are by yourselves for the night. I have to go cover for someone at work." Pam said, gathering her stuff to leave.

"Aww Ms. Fields! You're so much fun!" Hanna pouted at Pam and hugged her.

"I know I'm sorry girls. I'll be back in the morning though. Don't get into too much trouble girls." Pam said jokingly and waved at the girls. When Pam exited the house Hanna, Aria and Alison made their way up the stairs. Spencer gathered the rest of the dishes and made her way next to Emily. Spencer grabbed a dishrag and began to dry the dishes that Emily handed to her.

"I want to hear your voice. I sometimes think about how you would sound, but for some reason every time that I get to that part, it disappears. I'm just really curious on how you would sound. Is your voice high? Is it low? It's a great curiosity that I will probably never know." Spencer spoke, thinking out loud again around Emily. Emily felt guilt ram through her like a speeding train, it's time like these where she wish she was deaf. She loved when Spencer rambled but this is one topic that she didn't want her to ramble on. Emily looked up at Spencer who was in her own little world, still drying the same dish that Emily handed her. Emily smirked and walked behind Spencer, wrapping her arms around her, her arms overlapping Spencer's. Spencer snapped back into reality, looking down at their arms. Spencer had a small smile on her face, admiring at how Emily was lightly scratching her arms. Emily nestled her head in Spencer's neck, making Spencer shiver. Emily couldn't help but inhale Spencer's scent, feeling alive and real around her. Emily grazed her lips against Spencer's skin, making Spencer moan and squeeze the towel in her hand.

"Oh god." Spencer whispered, leaning slightly forward feeling Emily press her body into her back. Spencer was feeling arousal quicker than she wanted, she didn't want to feel sexual temptation this early in their friendship, but Emily was encouraging it. Spencer felt throbbing radiating to her core, softly moaning, trying to fight down any desires seeping their way out. Emily knew she was getting carried away but she needed to feel Spencer, and hearing her moan just made Emily want her more. Emily didn't want Spencer just sexually, she wanted her in every way she could imagine. Emotionally, physically, mentally, any way that Emily could think of, she wanted Spencer, ever since the day she had read about her. The girls stayed that way for what seemed like forever between the two, but what they didn't notice was that a jealous Alison was looking at the two of them together, and that angered her.

* * *

It was 2:30 in the morning and all the girls were asleep, except Alison. The girl watched movies until they all fell asleep on their own times, Alison was the only one that stayed awake. She couldn't help but feel jealous of Spencer, something that never happened before. Spencer was a nerd in Alison's book and she never understood why people liked her. Spencer always talked about school, nothing important or life changing. So why did people like her? Alison glanced at Emily, who was peacefully asleep. She wanted Emily to look at her like the way she did to Samara or Spencer for that matter. When she was spying on Emily and Spencer, she felt jealousy more than anything. Emily didn't hold her like that, she has only aggressively grabbed her and shoved her against the wall, nothing caring or sexual at all. Alison wanted that feeling from Emily at least once during this little pairing. Alison rolled over onto her side, tracing Emily's collarbone. Emily shifted slightly upon the touch, making herself more comfortable. The t.v. illuminated the room, Alison couldn't help but admire the beautiful brunette lying beside her. Alison scooted closer to Emily, her fingers drifting all throughout Emily's chest, goose bumps forming underneath her touch. Emily continued to shift at the touch, making Alison put her hand flushed against her chest and move to her neck. Emily woke up completely at that, squinting at the bright light the t.v. projected. Emily grabbed Alison's hand and looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing?" Emily barely whispered, but felt like she was speaking normally.

"Nothing." Alison lied, leaning in closer to Emily, moving her leg on top of Emily's. Emily moved back and pushed Alison's leg off her. Alison just wanted to be closer to her but she hated the Emily didn't want to be near her. Alison pinned Emily's hands above her head and straddled her waist, getting the upper hand. Emily misjudged Alison's strength, noting that she had a death like grip on her wrists, Emily then remembered that she had a bruise feeling the pain shoot through her arm.

"Get off." Emily barely whispered, making sure the other three didn't hear her. Alison didn't comply, instead she leaned down and kissed Emily's neck, slowly grinding into Emily. Emily felt disgusted with Alison but it did not stop her body from getting aroused at the contact. This arousal was just automatic, it didn't have any sexual feeling what so ever, not like what she felt with Spencer. With Spencer she felt like she was on fire, she felt like her body was fire and Spencer's body was ice, so relieving and comforting. Alison increased the speed of her hips, gyrating against Emily and softly moaning, Emily had no choice but to watch the girl, letting her get what she wanted. It wasn't long until Alison began to breathe heavily and start to shiver. "Oh fuck." Alison whispered harshly, tightening her grip on Emily. She then collapsed on top of Emily and laid there breathing heavily. Emily couldn't help but smile at the girl.

"If that's all it takes to get you off, then maybe this actually won't be that bad." Emily whispered playfully, chuckling softly. Alison lifted her head to look at Emily, revealing a smile, an actual smile that had happiness behind it.

"Shut up." Alison said, kissing Emily softly, much different from the rough kiss earlier that day. Emily couldn't help but kiss her back, lowering her hand to Alison's hip. Alison loved having Emily kiss her back, she loved that Emily was holding her, she loved having Emily this way. The girls pulled back, both having small smiles on their face.

"Are you done?" Emily joked and bumped her forehead against Alison's. Alison smiled and nodded, slowly getting off Emily.

"Go to sleep." Alison said, kissing Emily's shoulder and rolling more into the bed to get more comfortable. Emily smiled at the girl and turned her back towards her, thinking. She liked it when Alison showed some humanity, of course this was the first time she had seen Alison like this but she hoped that it wouldn't be the last. Emily sighed and looked down on the ground and saw Spencer laying there, wrapped up in blankets. Emily reached down and rubbed Spencer's arm, Spencer jumping at the contact. Spencer looked up at Emily sleepily and softly smiled, grabbing Emily's hand. Spencer could act really well, pulling off the sleepy eyes, she heard the entire thing between Emily and Alison, but she could only hear Alison, which confused Spencer. Why would Alison constantly talk around her when she can't even hear her?

_"Are you okay?"_ Emily signed, bringing Spencer back from her thoughts.

_"Yeah, just cold."_ Spencer signed back, pulling the blankets closer to her. Emily smiled and looked over her shoulder to see if Alison was asleep, thankfully she was. Emily slowly slid out of the bed, and settled on the ground next to Spencer, cuddling into her. Spencer shared her blankets with her and she felt like they were back in elementary school. Emily rested her head on Spencer's shoulder and exhaled deeply, making Spencer shiver slightly. Spencer had her hand on Emily's knee, her thumb softly brushing against her skin. Emily smiled at the contact and kissed Spencer's cheek, settling herself more into her. Spencer took this time to admire Emily, how their bodies seemed like magnets sticking to each other effortlessly. Spencer felt like she could be anything around Emily and Emily wouldn't mind in the slightest. Spencer kissed Emily's forehead and began to drift to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Spencer woke up and felt around for Emily. When she didn't feel anything she sat up and looked at the bed, still no Emily. Spencer slowly got up and saw that the rest of the girls were passed out, chuckling slightly at Aria and Hanna cuddling on the pile of blankets. Spencer went into the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth, and finally looking at herself in the mirror. Spencer sighed, feeling really conflicted with herself. Spencer really shouldn't feel conflicted with herself, more with Emily though. First Emily was with Alison, doing god knows what, but she knew she heard kissing. Then, not even 5 minutes later, she cuddled up with Spencer, kissing her cheek. Spencer wished she was smart enough to build a mind reading machine, just to know what goes on in that pretty little head of Emily's. Spencer made her way downstairs slowly, and aroma of bacon and eggs wafting through the air. Spencer also smelled coffee, her sweet caffeine just beckoning for her. Spencer walked in the kitchen and heard music softly playing and Emily cooking away. Spencer leaned on the wall admiring Emily's furrowed eyebrows while she was cooking. Spencer also smiled when she heard the music that was playing, Louis Armstrong, the famous jazz musician. Spencer walked up, Emily still not noticing her. Spencer sat in front of her, her stomach growling at the scent that was teasing her. As if on cue, Emily looked up at Spencer, smiling.

_"Hungry?"_ Emily asked smiling at the brunette.

"I'd love something to eat. And a cup of coffee perchance?" Spencer said, not bothering to sign. Emily half-smiled and poured a cup of coffee for Spencer.

_"Cream and sugar?" _Emily still held the cup, waiting for a response.

"Uh no. I like my coffee black." Spencer said holding out her hand for her cup. Emily gave her the coffee and began to plate her food. Spencer sipped the hot coffee, feeling the weakness of the caffeine, then again no one could contain mass amounts of caffeine like her. She was still relieved that she could still taste the caffeine. Emily set the plate in front of her, Spencer admiring the plate of food.

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. What more could I ask for?" Spencer said looking down at the plate of beautifully plated food. Emily then put a second plate containing two pieces of toast with a jelly spread. Spencer looked up at Emily with a bright smile on her face. Emily smiled back at Spencer and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, blushing under Spencer's gaze. "You are going to make a wonderful wife someday." Spencer smiled genuinely at Emily, staring at her lovingly.

"Wow, not even a week and taking about marriage Spence?" Aria said, walking into the kitchen and making her way to the food. Emily smiled at Aria and handed her a plate.

"Shut up Aria." Spencer said putting her head down, shoving eggs in her mouth.

"Yeah Aria shut up. She wants to fall in love, let her." Hanna yawned, sitting next to Spencer. Emily still had a smile on her face, thinking if Spencer was actually falling for her. The girls were enjoying each other's company, Aria sitting next to Hanna, sharing a plate of food with her, Spencer next to Emily, their legs grazing each other. Emily loved being close to Spencer, especially after hearing what Hanna and Aria said. Then Alison walked in, wearing an oversized sweater and brushing her hand through her hair. She grabbed a cup of coffee and made her way to the table, plopping down next to Emily.

"Were you wearing that last night Ali?" Aria asked, drinking orange juice. Alison took a long sip of her coffee and looked over at Aria.

"Don't be concerned with my outfits until you make changes to your wardrobe." Alison said with much spite. Emily shifted her body weight, knowing that it was too good to be true for Alison to act like a human.

"Sweaters don't look cute on you." Hanna mumbled, making Aria almost do a spit take.

"Food doesn't look good on you, so why eat it?" Alison replied with venom. Emily looked over at Spencer who had an intense glare in her eyes. Emily then grabbed Spencer's elbow, snapping her out of her trance, Spencer looked at Emily and softly smiled. Spencer felt like Emily was her anchor and Emily felt that Spencer was her happiness.

"Drink some more coffee there bitch, seems like caffeine can bring you some sanity." Aria said, not even looking at Alison. Alison rolled her eyes not really defending herself against the two. Emily got up from her chair and walked into the living room. She opened a drawer and pulled out her phone, examining it. She looked at her messages and saw her mother had texted her.

_Mom: Have to spend the entire day here. I'll drop by with some money so that you could get some food. Love you._

Emily had a sad smile, if this was her mother now, she was going to accept it. Spencer then walked in and tilted her head, curious as to what she was doing. Spencer put her hand on her shoulder and Emily turned around, smiling at her.

"What's that?" Spencer pointed at the phone, not recognizing whose it was.

_"It's my phone."_ Emily signed and smiled. Spencer smiled and hugged Emily out of happiness.

"That's great that your mom gave you a phone." Spencer pulled back and saw Emily give her her phone. Spencer knew what she was asking for and Spencer happily complied. Spencer put in her number and saved it giving it back to Emily. When Emily looked over her number she saw that Spencer's name had a heart at the end of it. Emily smiled and kissed Spencer's cheek and gave her a hug. Spencer held Emily around her waist and enjoyed the embrace. Spencer settled her face in the crook of Emily's neck and placed a soft kiss on her neck, hearing Emily make a soft moan. Spencer pulled back looking Emily in her eyes, seeing something that wanted to make Spencer lunge at her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Alison asked in an angry manner. Spencer looked over at Alison and crossed her arms.

"Relax okay?"

"Let's go home. I'm tired of staying here." Alison muttered, running up the stairs. Spencer looked at Emily and smiled, making her way to the kitchen to tell the others.

* * *

The girls were on their way back home, Hanna and Aria chatting away, Alison huffing and puffing staring out the window. Spencer's phone chimed and she looked down not recognizing the number. She quickly looked at the message.

_Unknown: Come back when you drop them off. –Emily_

Spencer smiled and put her phone in her lap, ready to drop her friends off and come back to Emily.

* * *

**A/n: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, my next update will either be tomorrow night or Sunday morning but until then leave me reviews and make me smile Lovelies! Muah hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello my Lovelies! I was trying my best to put this chapter out last night but my roommate wouldn't leave me alone! Lol but I did finish last night and here you guys go. Some people know that I don't really dedicate chapters to people, because I don't want others to feel like I like them more but this chapter is for buttahhhbenzooo. I love your name, first off, makes me laugh every time I see it and even though you have written like 2 reviews they are lengthy and I love it. Enjoy this chapter everyone, I appreciate every single one of you for reading my story, I'll never stop thanking people because that's how much you guys mean to me! Thank you and enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Emily made herself really comfortable, wearing sweatpants and a tank top. She hoped that Spencer didn't mind that she did make herself comfortable. She grabbed one fuzzy blanket and laid down on the couch, relaxing her body, feeling relief that she didn't have anyone in the house but herself. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the faint sounds of the t.v. Emily faintly heard footsteps, her mind tricking her that it was on the t.v.

"Gosh why are you so beautiful?" She heard Spencer say in her normal voice, and almost instantly Emily's heart began to race and butterflies swirled around Emily. She felt like a puppy who was excited to see its owner. Emily kept her breathing leveled, making sure not to show any signs of excitement. "It's absolutely ridiculous how beautiful you are. Anyone could be lucky to have you as their everything." Spencer kneeled down next to Emily, looking at her even skin tone that was making her think of caramel. "As smart as I am, I have the thought process of a little kid around you Emily, but I love it. You keep my heart racing and my mind constant but I can only spit out simple words, if not that, no words. I can try to be romantic right now but that wouldn't do me any good, Alison can't shut up about you two getting together. She says that you agreed to tomorrow." Spencer said sadly, leaning her head against her elbow, careful not to touch Emily. Emily wanted to wake up right there, wake up and tell Spencer that she was using her, that Alison was not nice, and that she just wants to get laid. But every fiber in Emily fought against her, keeping her down. "One person that I'm not sad for is Samara." Spencer said with a sly grin, Emily's mind extremely curious now. "God I hate her, I know that hate is a strong word but that's one word that comes to mind when I see her with you. I hate how she tries to act innocent around you, like she's not trying to get into your pants. She's practically threw herself at everyone else, so why wouldn't she do that to you?" Spencer shook her head, anger rising in her. Spencer then looked at Emily's face, admiring how peaceful she looked while sleeping. "I don't want her to use you, or Alison for that matter. Better yet, I don't want anyone to use you, if I had it my way, I wouldn't want anyone to touch you. I can't stop you though, it's your life, and I'm just a part of it. Oh gosh Emily, I've got it bad for you, and I don't think you even notice. Majority of the time I think you are being nice to me or just really friendly, I love how close you get to me though. I want more every second that we spend alone together, I think one day I'm just going to lose my mind and I won't be able to stop myself around you." Spencer said in a very raspy voice that was nearly drowning Emily in arousal. Spencer wanted to touch her so badly, she wanted Emily to hear everything she was saying, just so that she knows how she feels about her. Spencer put her face in her hands and took a deep breath, her anxiety increasing, a knowing effect that Emily had on Spencer. "I have to wake you up now, or else I'm going to lose control." Spencer looked up at Emily and gently shook her. Emily slowly opened her eyes, looking at Spencer smiling softly, enjoying her rant about her. Emily reached out to touch Spencer's face, Spencer quickly grabbing her hand and kissing her palm. Emily smiled and sat up slowly, Spencer still staying on her knees.

_"How did you get in?"_ Emily signed, pretending the rub the sleep out of her eyes. Spencer smiled at the cuteness of Emily, moving next to her.

"The front door, I was knocking for like 10 minutes. I got worried so I opened it and here you were. Sleeping." Spencer signed back. Each time that Emily saw Spencer, she had learned more and more about signing, even if she did see her a couple of hours ago.

_"I'm sorry, I guess I should have stayed awake."_

"No you're fine Em, I wasn't waiting long." Spencer replied, smiling at Emily. Emily smiled back, throwing the blanket over the two of them. Emily snuggled into Spencer's side, resting her head on her shoulder.

_"You don't mind me being so close?"_ Emily signed, not moving from her position. Spencer smiled and put her arm around Emily, pulling her closer. Emily smiled and enjoyed Spencer's arm around her.

* * *

The girls were sitting there, changing positions randomly. Emily rested her head on Spencer's lap, Spencer running her hands through her hair. Spencer did the same, Emily massaging her temples. Emily's stomach began to growl, she immediately rubbed her stomach, Spencer looking up at Emily with a raised eyebrow.

"Hungry?" Spencer signed with an amused smile.

_"My mom was supposed to bring money, she never did."_ Emily signed with a pout, Spencer's heart melting at the sight of her pout.

"Well don't worry," Spencer stood up, stretching in the process. "I'll get you something to eat."

_"You don't have to do that Spence."_

"It's fine, I don't mind. I don't want you starving, I'll be back." Spencer kissed the top of Emily's head and made her way out the door. Emily couldn't help but smile at Spencer and her eyes followed her until she closed the door. Emily sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, feeling guilt more than anything. Why was she so scared about talking to Spencer? Then her mind yelled a true statement, she'll hate you for lying to her.

* * *

Spencer walked into The Grille and placed a quick order, wanting to get back to Emily. Spencer was already feeling withdrawals of Emily, her hands shaking slightly and her heart racing. Spencer took a deep breath and rubbed her temples, pulling out her phone and texting Emily.

_Spencer: I miss you…r blanket, it kept me warm._

Once the message sent, Spencer looked over and saw Hanna and Aria chattering away like no tomorrow. Spencer was about to say something but her phone chimed, stopping her. When she opened the message she felt a wide smile make its way across her face.

_Emily: I miss your lips, they felt soft :)_

Spencer couldn't help but laugh slightly at that.

"Spencer!" She looked up and saw Hanna making her way to her, Aria not far behind. Hanna then sat next to Spencer, Aria on the opposite side of her. "Oh god why are you smiling so much? Let me see." Hanna stole Spencer's phone, Spencer not having any time to react. Spencer tried to reach for her phone but Hanna kept it out of perfect reach. "Oh my god! You kissed Emily?!" Hanna yelled making some people look at her and a couple of workers.

"What?! You said you were gonna wait!" Aria chimed in, shocked as well as Hanna. Spencer then shut her eyes when Aria revealed out in the open about what she was planning to do with Emily.

"Wait what?" Hanna turned back around and stared at both girls. Spencer then felt pressure all around her, but she knew she brought it on herself. She told Aria about her feelings for Emily after she had dinner with her and her mother. Aria didn't judge Spencer for it, she admitted herself that Emily was quite the looker. Aria encouraged Spencer to do her best around Emily, even if she was in a competition with Alison and Samara. Every time she saw any glances between Emily and Spencer she couldn't help but feel happy for her best friend for having an actual smile on her face that was rarely seen. Aria sees what Emily can bring out of Spencer and she loved the fact that she can do that.

"Oops, sorry Spence."

"Spencer, spill it. What's going on?" Hanna asked feeling extra concerned.

"Okay okay. First, I didn't kiss Emily yet, I've just kissed her temple and her head so far."

"So far? You have been kissing her behind our backs?" Hanna cut Spencer off, feeling like she was completely out of the loop.

"Can I talk?" Spencer asked, looking at Hanna with a smirk. Hanna mimicking a zipper motion and focused all her attention on her, not wanting to miss a second. "Thank you. I haven't been kissing her behind your backs, it just happened, like a spur of a moment type thing. But after I dropped you guys off, I went back to her house."

"You broke into her house?" Hanna asked, feeling so confused.

"No I didn't. She invited me back. She told me when you drop them off come back." Spencer said, not focusing on either of the girls. Hanna had her jaw open that turned into a smile and wiggled her eyebrows at Aria.

"Did you guys have sex?" Hanna asked bluntly.

"No Hanna. Don't you think if we had sex, would I even be here?" Spencer looked at Hanna, with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"That's hot." Hanna mumbled and adjusted her skirt. Aria rolled her eyes at the blonde and looked at Spencer.

"Then what have you guys been doing?" Aria asked, smiling slightly.

"Cuddling, snuggling, watching t.v. Nothing big." Spencer said nonchalantly.

"That's cute you guys snuggled." Aria cooed, pinching Spencer's cheek. Spencer shook her head and pushed Aria's hand down.

"Are you falling for her Spence?" Hanna asked, Spencer taking the food that had been placed in front of her.

"Yeah I am, pretty hard actually." Spencer said with a smile, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

Spencer made her way back to Emily's, and they were now relaxing after eating. Spencer was staring at the t.v. not really paying attention to what was on. Emily was secretly peeking at Spencer from the corner of her eye, wondering what she was thinking about. Emily then scooted closer to Spencer, touching her face, Spencer looking at Emily, a small smile on her face.

"Sorry I'm probably acting like a zombie right now. I'm just thinking, why would someone like you, who has a big heart, super sweet, friendly and beautiful have something so horrible happen? I mean I know you lost your father but to lose your hearing around that time? It's so sad. Can you try talking at least? Just one word." Spencer was getting emotional, tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't figure out why she was getting emotional over this, it's like a part of her was dying and the only thing that could save it was Emily.

_"Spencer I can't, it's not as easy as it sounds. I wish I could make you happy but I can't."_ Emily signed, not really looking at Spencer, feeling more guilt than ever. Spencer knew that she had crossed a line and she had to make it better.

"Emily I'm sorry." Spencer said sadly, looking up at her, noticing that Emily was crying. Spencer grabbed her face and wiped away the tears, making Emily look at her. Spencer saw hurt in her eyes, seeing that Emily was shattered and Spencer had to pick up the pieces. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I wish that my body would stop my mind around you. Emily I don't want to hurt you, I just want something from you that I'll probably never have. I want to hear your voice, just once. It's okay though, because I…" Spencer hesitated, almost as if her mind said it was too soon. Spencer opened her mouth but nothing came out, her heart cursed at her mind rapidly. Emily was searching for something, anything on Spencer's face. She really thought that Spencer had to courage to say what she needed to say. Emily was practically on the edge of her seat, like she was watching an intense movie. She wanted Spencer to say it, she wanted Spencer to say the one thing that Emily wanted from her. Spencer closed her mouth and dropped her hands, not wanting to say what she wanted to. Emily was angry, here she was so close to come clean to Emily, ready to tell her that she had feelings for her and she backed down. Spencer sniffled and rubbed the tears away, her face showing no emotion. Emily couldn't take it, she wanted her and if she had to take it by force, then she would. Emily grabbed her face and kissed Spencer, Spencer's eyes wide open. Emily felt butterflies explode into fireworks and turn into snowflakes all at the same time, finally feeling Spencer's lips on hers. Spencer felt like her heart had stopped, died, and came back to life, feeling more rejuvenated than her last life. The girls felt more alive than they ever had in their lifetime. They pulled back, staring into each other's eyes, searching for any disagreement. Spencer saw nothing and leaned back in, capturing Emily's lips again in a soft, savoring kiss, taking Emily's breath away. Spencer deepened the kiss, wanting to get as close to Emily as she possibly could, even though they were pretty close already. Then suddenly the moment came crashing down quickly.

"Emily? Spencer?" Pam asked, feeling shocked at the two girls. Spencer pulled away and looked at Pam, her heart racing. Emily looked behind her and saw her mom there, face stone cold, if Emily looked long enough she would turn into stone.

"Ms. Fields! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect your home or your daughter for that matter. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I don't know—"

"Get out." Pam said sternly, making Spencer stop mid-sentence. Spencer looked at her shocked, never hearing Pam speak this way.

"What?"

"You heard me. Leave now!" Pam pointed at the door, Spencer not knowing what to do. Pam felt rage wreck through her, and she walked over to the door and swung it open. Spencer looked at Emily, who looked more lost than Spencer. Spencer took her keys and walked out the door, Pam slamming it shut behind her. Pam then stomped to where Emily was sitting. "What the hell are you doing?!" Emily flinched at her mother, she knew she couldn't pretend to be deaf now.

* * *

Spencer was crying uncontrollably, driving to god knows where. Before Spencer knew it, she was in front of Aria's house. Spencer had to get herself under control before walking in her house, but her body refused and made her walk up to the house. Her body was on autopilot but her mind was the only thing that was going a thousand miles an hour. The one thing that made her feel more alive was also a moment that she might not have Emily to herself anymore. Aria opened the door, her smiles turning into worried frowns. Spencer didn't even have to speak, Aria knowing exactly that her best friend needed someone to hold her. Spencer let out uncontrollable sobs into the shorter brunette's shoulder, not caring if her family was looking at the both of them.

Aria led them both to her room, wiping Spencer's tears away, and letting her cry. Aria has only seen Spencer break down once, but that was over a test, not someone that she cared about so much. After what seemed like hours, Spencer had finally calmed down, looking at Aria with red eyes and tear streaks on her face.

"Talk to me Spence." Aria brushed a strand of hair out of Spencer's face. Spencer took a deep breath, and looked at her friend, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I kissed Emily."

"She didn't kiss back?" Aria asked, wanting to know why her best friend was shattered.

"She did. God it was so amazing Aria. I felt like I was dead my entire life and Emily rejuvenated me, I felt like a whole new world was being shown to me. A world that I never knew." Spencer sighed, reliving the kiss in her mind again, feeling nothing but happiness. Aria smiled at Spencer, feeling her happiness radiate throughout the room. "Then her mom walked in." Spencer hung her head, the feeling came and went as fast it did in real life. Aria's eyes bulged, shocked that Pam walked in on them kissing.

"Is that what made you cry?"

"Aria, she yelled at me. She raised her voice at me. The look she gave me, sent chills down my spine. I really didn't expect her to act that way." Spencer said, lost in thought, not knowing why Pam would be so mean to her. It only made her worry about Emily more, not knowing what Pam was going to do to her about the whole situation.

"Just let me ask you this Spence, and be honest." Aria said, pulling Spencer's chin to look at her, tears still welling up at her eyes.

"What?"

"Do you think it was worth it? The screaming, the yelling, the kiss…was it worth it?"

"Yes…" Spencer said in all honesty, no hesitation in her voice. "Every second was worth it and I would do it again."

* * *

**A/n: Oh gosh do you love me guys? Do you hate me? Let me know your feelings for this! And I'm just really curious, how many of you read my author notes? I feel like no one does and they just read the story, I don't blame you because I do that sometimes. But if you do read my little notes, I want you to put "avocado salad" in your reviews. Even if you have nothing to say about the chapter just let me know if your read my notes, please? lol I'll do my best to put out a chapter tonight Lovelies! Muah enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my Lovelies and Princy-xx! Hopefully I'm making you read more in the first Author note c(; lol Anyways here you guys go for two, that's TWO, chapters in ONE day! Am I amazing? I believe so! :D But still let me know that I am amazing :D Enjoy my Lovelies! Muah!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The room was quiet, if a pin dropped in the room it would sound like thunder crashing. Emily had hated the silence, she wanted her mother to say something, anything. If Pam was going to yell at Emily then so be it, she just wanted sounds to make their way around the room.

"What are you thinking Emily?" Pam finally spoke, her anger fighting with her conscience. Pam wanted to yell at Emily, she wanted to tell her that it was wrong what she was doing. Emily knew that she shouldn't bring Spencer into the mix, especially when she is trying to figure out what Alison wants to do. Emily didn't want to hurt Spencer, and she didn't want to make Spencer feel like she was nothing to her. Emily feels so alive around Spencer, it was like Spencer is an adrenaline rush and all they had to do was hang out with each other. "Are you going to answer me Emily?" Pam's voice boomed, making Emily flinch.

"What do you want me to say?" Emily was hesitant in her voice, not knowing what her mother wanted to hear. Pam scoffed and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing with Spencer?" Pam said sternly. Pam cared for Spencer, so the last thing that she wanted was to see her get hurt by Emily.

"We just kissed mom. It's not that big of a deal." Emily shrugged.

"Not that big of a deal? This Alison girl knows that you're not deaf and I don't know what she wants from you! Tell me what she wants from you. Right now." Pam's voice was shaking terribly, like she was cold, but she was quivering with anger.

"She just wants to have sex with me…" Emily said rather low, not wanting to look up at her mother.

"I love how you say that with no problem. I can't believe that she is using you for your body. How did she find out?"

"I don't know, exactly but I know that she did get her hands on my medical files." Emily said, remembering that she did show Emily her medical file.

"Is she the only one that knows?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Listen to me and you listen good." Pam then kneeled in front of Emily, grabbing her hands and making eye contact. "You solve this thing out with Alison before bringing Spencer into this."

"What?"

"If you do what Alison tells you, then she'll let go of this whole thing."

"You can't be serious right now mom."

"I am. I don't want to see Spencer hurt. And after only seeing Alison for a couple of hours I know that she will drag this on until her bratty little heart desires. Just make sure you fix this whole thing before you do anything else with Spencer." Emily stared at her mother, shocked at her words. She couldn't believe that her mother was actually condoning in this.

"So you want me to fuck Alison's brains out before I do anything with Spencer? Am I hearing you correctly?" Emily asked with much spite in her tone. Pam hung her head and stood up, her eyes showing such intensity.

"Fix it Emily. I can't ask you to do anything more than that. Just don't hurt Spencer in the process." Pam then dismissed herself and walked up the stairs, not wanting to carry out the conversation anymore. Emily sighed deeply, a headache slamming into her head. She knew that it was too early to bring Spencer into the mix, she still had Alison to worry about. Then again there was Samara, but Emily didn't feel alive around her like Spencer. Emily turned off everything and made her way to her room, slowly getting comfortable in her bed. She didn't know if she should go to school tomorrow, she didn't want to keep dragging Spencer along and she didn't want to see Alison. Her mind was feeling the most conflicted in a long while, the last time in fact, was when she decided that she wasn't going to talk again.

* * *

A sound of birds chirping woke Alison up, Alison glancing at the time. 7 AM. Alison rolled her eyes and hit the snooze button. She contemplated her outfit but knew exactly what she was going to wear, she knew that she had to look her best because Emily was going to have her arm around her. Alison settled with an oversized plaid shirt with a tank top underneath, complimented with bootyshorts that had shredded material. Alison then wore black stockings that made her legs slim and her outfit perfect. Alison then put on her nice black combat boots that she recently bought and gave herself a once over. Alison smirked at herself and walked down the stairs, her mother not paying attention to her. Alison walked over to the fridge and grabbed a fruit shake, shaking it rapidly and checking her phone for anything important. Just another day of people complaining about it being Monday. Alison set her phone down and began to drink up the shake, her mother walked in, looking at her up and down.

"That's different." Her mother said, sitting down at the table. "No breakfast?" Alison rolled her eyes and finished the shake, throwing away the bottle and picking up her phone.

"No mom, calories. Get with the program." Alison walked out, not wanting to hear her mother's lecture. Alison walked up the stairs and brushed her teeth and put on her makeup. When she was done with her daily routine, she made her way down the stairs and grabbed her keys, slamming the front door on her way out. She couldn't wait to see the look on Emily's face when she saw her. The drive to the school was quick and Alison only showed up early on Mondays, every other day she couldn't care less about. Alison parked her car and made her way into the school, everyone's eyes raking on her body. Alison smirked at the boy's reaction to her and a couple of girls as well. Alison saw her group of friends and made her way straight to them, seeing them go from smiles to jaws dropped.

"Whoa Alison. What's the occasion for dressing this provocatively?" Aria asked, her eyes going straight to Alison's legs.

"It's Monday, and Emily is now mine until I say so." Alison said with a knowing smirk.

"Are you sure about that?" Spencer asked, her arms crossing over each other. Since last night Spencer hasn't heard a word from Emily and that worried her. The kiss had to mean something, the kiss had to mean that Emily wasn't going to agree with Alison, right? Everyone then started to whisper and all the girls looked down the hallway, seeing Emily with gray skinny jeans, a white muscle tee, and gray converse. Alison smirked at the girl and crossed her arms, waiting for Emily. Samara turned around and was waiting for Emily too, Samara throwing a quick glance at Spencer. Emily looked up and saw that Alison and Samara looking at her, but her eyes looked passed Alison and at Spencer, who had this worried smile on her face. Alison began to feel impatient with Emily, beginning to lose her temper. Emily sighed and walked up to Alison, grabbing her face and kissing her in front of everyone. Alison smirked into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her closer. Samara's smile fell into a frown and she quickly retreated to class. Spencer's heart broke at the sight, Emily had kissed her just last night and here she was in front of her, placing her lips on Alison. When the girls broke apart, Alison intertwined their arms and had a knowing smile on her face. Spencer couldn't stand it, she kept her head down, not wanting to see her and Alison together.

"We should all get to class." Alison said, Spencer turning quickly and walking further ahead, feeling like her head was going to explode. Aria caught up with Spencer and rubbed her elbow.

"Don't touch me right now Ar. Please." Spencer harshly whispered and quivering. Aria complied and just walked next to her, quietly thinking what Emily's intentions were.

"So, how did this happen Ali?" Hanna asked, completely curious at the two.

"Don't question my approach Hanna, just love me for doing it." Alison replied with a smirk, Emily getting annoyed by Alison already.

"I'd rather not." Hanna mumbled and kept walking with the other two.

* * *

Everyone kept talking about the new couple, Emily and Alison, Alison and Emily, and Spencer was just about sick of it. She didn't even bother with lunch, not wanting to angrily eat her food. Spencer put her head down and tried to drown out the noises and the constant conversation about the new couple.

"Spence do you want to talk about it?" She heard Aria say right next to her, rubbing her back carefully. Spencer looked up and saw Hanna walking to the table.

"Later, after my practice."

"That reminds me when is your first game?" Hanna asked, pulling out a bottle of water.

"Um, Friday." Spencer said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well, me and Aria are going to be there! Count us as your number one fans!" Hanna clapped and gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem Spence." Aria smiled and put her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"Where are the "love birds"?" Hanna said with air quotations, looking around the cafeteria, trying to look for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alison had captivated Emily to herself, wanting Emily to spoil her for the time being. Both girls were in the bathroom, Alison sitting on the counter, Emily in between her legs, kissing her neck roughly. Alison was moaning, not caring if everyone outside was listening in, she just knew that it felt good. Alison grabbed Emily's head and pulled her closer to her neck, Emily biting Alison's neck and sucking roughly, leaving a mark. Alison then pulled Emily into a hungry kiss, wanting to taste her. Both girls were trying to fight for dominance but Emily won that battle. Alison pulled back, breathing heavily and looking at Emily.

"What's gotten into you?" Alison giggled, liking the completely new Emily. Emily had a small smile on her face, lifting Alison's legs and wrapping them around her waist. Emily teasingly ran her hands up Alison's thighs, her thumbs running on the inside of them.

"I'm just coming to my senses, and you look fucking sexy in stockings." Emily said in a raspy voice, dripping with seduction, Alison feeling hypnotized by her voice. Emily then ran her hands upwards towards Alison's center, Alison's breathing becoming uneven. Alison looked down at Emily's hands, wanting her to pull her shorts down and take her right there. Emily let her mind drift to Spencer, wishing that it was her underneath her, wishing that it was her making these noises. Emily put her lips on her neck licking and nipping at the skin, making her moan and jerk her hips into Emily. Emily then nipped at the skin underneath her ear lobe, making her claw her back. Emily then moved her hands and grabbed her ass, forcefully pulling her into her making her moan loudly and shiver. Reality came crashing into Emily's eyes, seeing blonde hair instead of dark brown, blue eyes instead of soft chocolate eyes. Emily then had to make an excuse, not wanting to do anything here with Alison.

"We should get to lunch, don't want to make the other girls wait." Emily whispered, adjusting her and Alison's shirt. Alison nodded lazily, feeling completely aroused and her mind clouded with ecstasy. Alison then examined herself in the mirror, her neck revealing a huge hickey.

"Oh god I didn't bring any makeup to cover this." Alison rubbed her neck, getting turned on at the touch.

"It's okay, it shows people that we aren't boring." Emily said, kissing Alison's shoulder and putting her hands on her hips. Alison smirked and gave Emily a kiss on her cheek, pulling her out of the bathroom. When the girls finally appeared in the cafeteria, people actually stop and stared at the two. Emily had to get used to this attention, feeling that it was going to be a constant thing for the next couple of days. Both girls sat down at the table, Alison smiling brightly at the girls. Emily sat down in a chair but didn't dare to face the girls, she couldn't bare seeing the look on Spencer's face. When she locked eyes with Samara she saw jealousy and anger in the girl's eyes. Emily sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, looking at something else. She heard the girls talking amongst themselves, but she didn't hear Spencer's voice and that killed her.

* * *

"So are you and Emily coming to Spencer's game on Friday?" Aria asked, looking through her phone. Emily was looking down the hallway, secretly listening to the girls.

"She has a game?" Alison asked. Emily had her hand taken from her pocket and Alison tightly gripped her hand, making Emily sigh.

"Yeah, the season starts this Friday. Are you two coming?" Aria asked again, clarifying for Alison.

"Sure why not? Who else is going to support the little nerd? Where is she by the way?" Alison asked, looking around not seeing her at all.

"She's at practice." Hanna said, catching up with the other three, locking eyes with Emily. Emily had a sad smile on her face and redirected her attention elsewhere.

"Oh okay, well I'm going home." Alison turned to Emily, giving her a sly smile. "Want to come with me?" Emily glanced at the other two girls, who were whispering between each other. Emily nodded and took out her phone, texting her mom. Alison walked out of the doors, answering her phone. When Emily was done Hanna took her phone and began to type in it. Emily didn't protest, not wanting to know why Hanna stole her phone.

"I'll talk to you tonight Emily." Hanna gave it back, taking her phone out and saving Emily's number. Emily nodded and left the two girls, feeling them stare directly into her back. Samara then stopped Emily from going any further and made Emily look at her.

_"What is all this about?"_ She signed with an angry face. Emily sighed and rubbed her eyes.

_"What's what about?"_ Emily signed, not really paying attention to her.

_"What's the deal between you and Alison? I thought you hated her."_ Samara replied, wanting answers more than anything from Emily.

_"Well we're together so get used to seeing us together."_ Emily shrugged, starting to become careless.

_"I know that you don't like her Emily. It's okay, you don't have to lie to me. I'll find a way out of this for you."_ Samara signed sympathetically, making Emily inhale deeply. Emily then turned away from Samara, finally making her way out of the school.

"What was that about?" Aria asked, crossing her arms and examining the "conversation" between the two.

"Something about her and Alison, that's all I could pick up." Hanna said, stuffing her phone in her purse. Aria looked at her confused.

"What do you know sign now? Or?" Aria asked, kind of shocked at Hanna for actually picking up on something.

"What? Oh no, Spencer left her book before she went to practice, and I just skimmed through it." Hanna said a matter-of-factly. Aria shrugged and began to walk down the hallway with Hanna close by.

"So you're going to talk to Emily, see what's going on between her and Alison?"

"Yep."

"And I'm going to talk to Spencer after I get the information from you."

"Affirmative. Once I get the intel, I'm going to inform you of the situation and then you can debrief Spencer." Hanna said not giving Aria a glance.

"Okay what was that about?" Aria asked, getting into her car. Hanna then climbed into the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on.

"I caught up on CSI in 6th period." Hanna smiled brightly at Aria, making her laugh lightly at her.

* * *

Alison collapsed on the bed, still feeling the side effects of her orgasm. Emily sighed, feeling a bit winded herself. Emily grabbed the glass of water on the night stand and took a long gulp. Alison began to laugh uncontrollably, holding her hands to her chest.

"Gosh, I love this side of you." Alison said, trying to catch her breath.

"You're welcome." Emily said huskily, looking over her shoulder at a quivering Alison. Emily looked at her phone and saw that Hanna was texting her. Emily then sat up and began to put her clothes on.

"Where are you going?" Alison asked, lazily rubbing her hand up and down Emily's arm.

"Home. My mom wants me to join her for dinner." Emily then climbed out of the bed and began to put on her underwear and jeans. When she looked at her phone again Hanna had sent three more texts. Emily rolled her eyes and leaned over the bed, giving Alison a small kiss and leaving the room. When Emily began walking down the street, she looked over the messages.

* * *

**A/n: Oh gosh tell me you love me at least? No? Am I just a story you read in the middle of the night while you're bored? Okay that's fine, as long as I have you reading ;D lol jk guys I love you for reading my story, even if you do read me out of boredom. I hope you enjoyed this chapter expect ANOTHER update tomorrow I promise you guys :D Muah Goodnight my Lovelies and Princy-xx! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello my Lovelies! Well here is what I promised, a chapter for you guys! Just love me now, lather me in kisses because I'm your favorite writer this weekend :D lol I gave you guys 3 chapters this weekend, I think that's a lot. But you know what? I love you guys which is why I gave you three chapters worth :D So enjoy my Lovelies!**

**p.s. I hope that JRMILOVER gets well soon! I felt bad to know that you were sick but you still read my story :) I appreciate that. Here's individual kisses only for you to help get you better :) Muah Muah Muah!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

When Emily read the messages, she could hear the urgency in Hanna's voice.

_Hanna: Hey Emily :) What are you doing?_

_Okay I'm never ignored_

_Can we talk about Spencer?_

_Can we talk about Alison?_

_Are you going to talk to me?_

Emily sighed and replied back to Hanna, making sure not to get the blonde ticked off.

_Emily: Yeah we can talk, I was just leaving Alison's house._

When Hanna read the message she groaned, almost disappointed in Emily. Alison had sealed the deal, she had Emily under her spell. Hanna sighed, eating peach slices, carefully contemplating on what she should say next.

_Hanna: What did you guys do?_

Hanna was anxious, curious as to what she did do with Alison. Hanna let her mind drift to what they could be doing, Hanna did see that big hickey on Alison's neck, so her mind naturally went to the thought of them having sex. Hanna's phone chimed, Hanna almost dropping it to quickly read it.

_Emily: I'm not going to lie to you Hanna, you seem like a great friend and I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. Me and Alison did do some stuff…sexually._

_Hanna: Did you enjoy it?_

Emily read that message as soon as she walked through her door, her mother setting the table for the both of them. Right on time, her mind joked, showing a small smile. She quickly texted Hanna back, notifying her.

_Emily: No, I have to eat dinner. I'll text you when I'm done._

_Hanna: Okay :)_

Emily stuffed her phone in her back pocket, taking her place across her mother. Pam smiled at Emily and placed food on her plate.

"How was your day?" Pam asked, putting food on her plate, glancing up at Emily. Emily took her fork and ate a roasted carrot. "Emily, I'm not signing. How was your day?" Pam asked again.

"I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention all day." Emily said quietly, not wanting to discuss what she and Alison did earlier and definitely not wanting to talk about her heartache from seeing Spencer. Emily had only taken a few glances at Spencer throughout the day and she was literally on the brink of losing it.

"Where were you after school?"

"I told you already."

"You said you were going to a friend's house. Was it Alison?" Pam asked, not even looking at Emily. Emily hated to have someone constantly ask questions, she hated the feeling of being interrogated. Emily sighed and twirled the fork in her fingers, staring deeply into the meatloaf on her plate. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I think I hurt Spencer more than I should have." Emily blurted out, her mother now looking up at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"When she saw me and Alison together, she looked like a car had ran over her dog. She looked really hurt." Emily put her head down, feeling the wonderful feeling of guilt crash into her.

"Well I don't know how to solve that. Only time will tell." Pam said, finishing her dinner and walking to the sink. Emily rolled her eyes, feeling annoyed with her mother more than ever. Emily felt like she wasn't helping her at all, only making things worse. Pam then walked out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Emily alone at the table. Emily sighed and pulled out her phone and texted Hanna.

_Emily: I'm done._

Hanna jumped at her phone as she was cleaning her bowl of fruit. Hanna picked up her phone and excitedly texted Emily.

_Hanna: Okay so you said that you didn't enjoy screwing Alison?_

Hanna didn't mind to be blunt, even with someone she just met. All she knew was that her best friend was in pain and with heartache and Hanna was going to help her mend the pieces and make everything right. Emily shook her head and laughed lightly at Hanna's nosey question.

_Emily: No I didn't. I gave her what she wanted and left._

Emily finished her food and sat there, thinking about Spencer and what she was doing.

_Hanna: So you didn't want her touching you or she just didn't want to touch you?_

_Emily: I didn't want her touching me._

Emily cleaned up after herself and began to make her way to her room. She heard her mom talking on the phone, thinking that it was one of her co-workers. Emily settled on the bed and turned on her radio, laying down and listening to every sad love song that came on.

* * *

Spencer had felt a new sense of clarity after her practice, feeling like she had relieved a lot of her stress. Spencer was all showered and in sweat pants, driving herself to Aria's house. Spencer's mind drifted to Emily, trying to find anything that did tell her that she didn't enjoy being with Alison. Then again, Emily didn't really look at her at all today, either she was embarrassed about her relationship with Alison or she really didn't want to look at Spencer. Spencer had pulled in front of the house and she climbed out, her muscles aching and loving the feeling of it. Spencer knocked once and the door swung open, revealing an excited Aria.

"Hey Spence!" She quickly pulled her into a hug, dragging her by her hand up the stairs. Aria was always excited to see Spencer but for some reason, this time Aria was a little too excited. "Sit." Aria pushed Spencer down on the bed and pulled out her phone, dialing someone's number and putting it on speaker.

_"Hey guys what's up?" _Hanna asked on the other line, her voice sounding relieved.

"Nothing Spence just got here, tell us what's going on." Aria sat next to Spencer and made sure she heard what Hanna was going to say.

_"Well I've been texting Emily for the past hour and she couldn't be sweeter. She was all like 'I don't want to put our friendship at risk because of who I chose to be with' and stuff like that—"_

"Why am I listening to this?" Spencer asked, more annoyed than ever.

"Just listen to her Spence." Aria said in a hushed tone, making Spencer listen to Hanna.

_"She was just sweet. Anyways I talked to her about Ali and she doesn't even like her, she said that Alison has something of hers and she wants it back and Alison won't give it to her so she has to put up with her."_

"What does she have of Emily's?" Spencer asked, completely on edge.

_"She didn't say. She did say that she didn't mean to hurt Spencer, she just wants to get her thing back. Once she gets it back then everything will go back to normal."_ Hanna said, sighing trying to hear what Spencer was thinking.

"The question is, how long will it be until everything goes back to normal?" Spencer asked, getting off the bed and pacing the room.

_"I don't know, you know how Ali is. She drags things out worse than an opera singer."_ Hanna smiled at her comment and slid out of her pajama bottoms, climbing into her bed.

"True. Thanks Hanna."

_"No problem guys. Good night."_ Hanna ended the phone call and texted Emily good night. Spencer continued to pace the room, Aria feeling the anxiety seeping from Spencer.

"Spence are you okay?" Aria asked, crossing her legs and following Spencer with her eyes.

"Yeah, it just confuses me sometimes."

"What does?"

"I mean, Emily kissed me last night, she kissed me and it was amazing. Then today she just kisses Ali right in front of me like nothing happened. Why would she do that?" Spencer asked, finally stopping in front of Aria.

"Well obviously Ali knows something that we don't and Emily is trying to make sure she doesn't tell the whole world. If you could see the look on Emily's face today, she was just about as sick of Alison and it's only been a day Spence. Her face had annoyance more than anything, she's a really good actor if you ask me. One thing I did see was that her eyes were pouring guilt and sadness each time she looked in your direction." Aria said, making Spencer get on her knees in front of her. "Anyone with eyes can see that Emily wants to be with you Spence, if you really care about her then you will wait for her. Am I right?" Aria grabbed Spencer's face, her thumb grazing her cheek.

"You're right munchkin, I'll just have to wait for her. I want to be with Emily, and if that means if I have to put up with seeing her with Alison then so be it." Spencer said in a determined tone, making Aria smile.

"There's my Spencer." Aria chuckled and pulled Spencer into a warm embrace, making Spencer smile. Spencer knew that she was going to wait for Emily, whether it was going to be a couple of days or a couple of months, she was going to wait for her. Spencer needed the one person that kept her sane and she was going to wait for her, Emily Fields.

* * *

Emily laid in bed, softly crying. She couldn't believe that just a few hours ago she had slept with Alison and they haven't even been together for more than a day. Emily needed to keep Alison's mouth shut, and if that meant she had to take her voice away then so be it. Emily heard her phone chime and she picked it up, looking at the message.

_Spencer: Even after today, seeing you with Ali. I want to be with you more than ever._

Emily's heart raced at the message, she couldn't stop reading it over and over again. She could hear Spencer, she could feel her as if she was right there whispering in her ear, holding her. Emily shivered at the thought and began to type back to her.

_Emily: I want to be with you too. I'll fix everything, I promise Spence._

Spencer read the message and had her breath taken away from her. Emily wanted to be with her, she felt the same way and Spencer couldn't be happier.

_Spencer: Good night Emily._

_Emily: Good night Spencer._

Both girls set their phones down, looking up at the ceiling. Spencer's annoyance and stress had disappeared and a goofy smile was plastered on her face. Emily's guilt and her sadness was gone, almost as if she needed to hear from Spencer, like her body needed a small dose of her. Emily nestled in her bed feeling like no one can bring her down from her high.

* * *

Pam had been waiting in the kitchen with her cup of coffee for over 30 minutes, wanting to talk to Emily. Emily had yet to come down from her room. It was Friday, so Pam had guessed she was trying to look her Friday best. Pam then heard footsteps and saw Emily looking very nice, and having the number 12 painted on her face.

"What's with the number?" Pam asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's for Spencer, she has a game today." Emily said, keeping her tone short as she gathered her books.

"Oh, you're going to her game?"

"Yes I'm going to support her. Anything else you want from me mother?" Emily asked, her voice tensing. Emily had barely talked to her mother since the beginning of the week, not really knowing what to say to her. Pam had sense that there was an edge to her voice and decided to drop the third degree. "I have to go I'm late." Emily walked out, closing the door behind her. Almost as if she knew, Alison pulled up in front of the house, smiling at Emily. Emily and Alison have been spending a lot of time together, of course Emily was only half there all the time, not really paying attention to the blonde. The only time she did pay attention was when they fooled around, because that's when her imagination tricked her into thinking it was Spencer. She loved it when her mind did trick her, it kept her sane and from losing her temper on Alison. Emily climbed into the car and buckled her seatbelt, not paying attention to her mother who was staring at the two from the porch. Alison smirked and pulled Emily into a kiss.

"You okay?" Alison asked, brushing a strand of hair out of Emily's face. Emily nodded and smiled at Alison, kissing her once more, making this one last. When Alison pulled away she laughed lightly and grazed Emily's cheek, making sure not to take off the paint. "Aw how cute, you put her number on your face."

"Well we are going to her game, aren't you going to show your support?" Emily asked, putting her head against the seat.

"Ugh please. That little geek is lucky that I'm even coming." Alison barked, and just like that her humanity and her sweetness was gone. Emily had gotten used to it by now, in fact she counted how many time that Alison acted human around her. 7 times in one week, it has to be some kind of record. Then again the times she did act human was when they were done with their business. They pulled into the school and Emily saw the girls standing there, wearing shirts that had Spencer's name and number on it. Alison rolled her eyes at the girls and turned off the car. Emily climbed out, swinging her book bag over her shoulder and walked up to the girls. Aria and Hanna smiled at Emily, while Spencer winked at her secretly. The two girls have been texting during the late night, getting to know each other in every possible way. Spencer had learned more about Emily than she could imagine, she learned about her father, her mother, some of Emily's family, and of course Emily herself. Spencer could feel herself getting closer to Emily by the second.

"Aw that's cute Em." Aria said, motioning to her cheek. Emily smiled brightly and signed 'thank you'. Emily had signed slightly more around the girls, teaching Aria and Hanna some words along the way. Spencer had to translate of course, Spencer had learned just about everything in sign and now she could talk to Emily nonstop, without any interruptions.

"Where's your spirit Ali?" Hanna asked, looking at Alison up and down, not seeing any school colors.

"Ugh please, you guys are even lucky that I'm even going to be there." Alison rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, not wanting to pay attention to the girls. Emily looked at Spencer and admired the field hockey shirt she wore, hugging her body tightly. Her blue skinny jeans made her legs look amazing, Emily was feeling hypnotized just by staring at Spencer's body.

"Em?" Aria touched Emily's arm, snapping her out of her trance. Emily quickly blushed and looked down at the ground, Alison catching her staring at Spencer.

"We should get to class guys." Spencer said with a smirk and began to walk in the school, all the girls following Spencer. Alison was angry at Emily checking Spencer out, she couldn't believe that Emily just did that. Alison then had a thought that maybe Emily was just pretending around her. Alison scoffed at the thought and walked with the girls with her arms crossed. Emily held out her hand for Alison to take, Alison only looked at it and kept walking. Emily raised her eyebrow and shrugged, not really caring if Alison was upset at her.

* * *

The school day passed quickly, majority of the kids made their way to the field where the game was about to start. Aria and Hanna had made it to the bleachers quickly, making sure to get good seats. The announcer then played some songs to ease the crowd for waiting.

"Where's Emily and Alison?" Aria yelled in Hanna's ear, making sure that she heard.

"I don't know. Let me text Em." Hanna pulled out her phone, typing a message to her.

* * *

"No Emily you're fucking lying to me!"

"I'm not, I swear. Don't curse at me." Emily said reassuringly, trying to calm Alison down. Emily knew there was something wrong with Alison, especially after lunch when Emily changed into Spencer's other field hockey jersey.

"Then why are you wearing her shirt?" Alison scoffed and crossed her arms, veins popping out from her neck.

"She gave it to me when I spilled something on my shirt at lunch. I'm not going to wear a dirty shirt around school." Emily reasoned, trying not to smile.

"I saw you check her out this morning! Just tell me Emily do you like her? Do you want to be with her?" Alison yelled, her voice echoing off the walls. Emily sighed and walked up to Alison, grabbing her hands and wrapping them around her neck.

"I'm with you aren't I?" Emily said in a confident voice and embraced Alison in a hug, Alison quickly giving in. Emily shook her head softly at herself, knowing damn well she could be a great liar to anyone in the world. Both girls made their way to the field, seeing the players getting warmed up, Alison and Emily making their way next to Hanna and Aria. When they both sat down Aria looked at the two.

"Where were you guys?" Aria signed slightly, not feeling entirely confident. Emily motioned her head slightly to Alison, Aria catching on and nodding her head. Hanna screamed loudly and began clapping her hands, Emily seeing the players file their way onto the field, immediately seeing Spencer in the middle of the field. Emily smiled at the sight of her, admiring her game face. Hanna then held up a sign and screamed Spencer's name, making her look up and wave at the girls. All the girls waved except for Alison. The game was intense, everyone was yelling and screaming for Rosewood to win and Emily loved the atmosphere. Spencer was in her own world, blocking every pass that the other team tried to get passed her, and running down the field with the ball. Everyone was chanting Spencer's name, wanting her to get the goal already. Spencer smacked the ball, sweeping it passed the goalie and scoring a goal. Everyone cheered in our stands and clapped for Spencer, Emily smiling at the brunette who had a huge smile on her face. Then, out of frustration, an opposing player slammed into Spencer, knocking her down to the ground. Everyone yelled at the referee wanting him to make a call against the girl. Hanna, Aria and Emily stood up, trying to see if Spencer was okay.

"Did you see that fat bitch hurt Spencer?!" Hanna yelled at the girls, ready to jump over the fence and fight the girl. The referee blew his whistle and held up a red card at the girl who was cursing at him. Spencer was still on the ground, groaning and clenching her shoulder. Emily focused on Spencer, eyes shining with worry.

"Get up Spence, come on get up." Emily softly whispered, none of the girls hearing her. Her heart ached that Spencer still hadn't stood up yet. Everyone in the bleachers grew quiet, scared that their best player was done for. The coach ran up next to Spencer, trying to communicate with her. The two were conversing back and forth and Emily could hear every single word. The coach then sighed and grabbed Spencer's arm, shoving it into her body, Spencer letting out a loud scream. Some people groaned and winced at her scream.

"It has to be a dislocation." Aria said.

"What? What's that mean?" Hanna asked, looking at Aria.

"Her shoulder had to have been dislocated. That's why the coach grabbed her arm and did that thing and that's what made Spencer scream." Aria explained, feeling chills run down her spine. Spencer then sat up, cradling her arm, the coach helping her slowly. People began to clap when they saw the brunette made her way to the side line.

* * *

The game ended with a win, Spencer not being able to play for the last 15 minutes, due to her injury. The girls waited for Spencer to come out of the locker room, Emily pacing back and forth. The girls were worried except for Alison, Alison left when the game ended, not wanting to be around them anymore. When Spencer finally emerged from the locker room, Hanna and Aria groaned from the anticipation. They almost tackled Spencer down, making sure she was okay. Emily stopped in her tracks, seeing Spencer with a small smile on her face.

"Be careful with me guys, I'm fragile." Spencer joked and walked slowly passed them, making her way to Emily. Emily sighed and hugged Spencer carefully, not wanting to move her arm that was in a sling.

"What happened?" Hanna asked, crossing her arms.

"My shoulder dislocated, but they popped it back in. I'll be fine within a couple of weeks though." Spencer said, keeping her free arm around Emily's waist.

"So no more games?" Aria asked.

"Not for a couple of weeks. Until I get cleared by a doctor then I'm good." The girls nodded and made their way into Spencer's car, Aria driving and Hanna taking the passenger side. Emily turned to Spencer and began to sign to her.

_"You scared me. I thought I had to beat that girl up."_ Emily had a small smile on her face, having a small pout.

"Don't be, I'll be fine. I just have to use my left arm for holding you." Spencer replied with a sly smile, making Emily shake her head. The girls climbed into the back seat of the car, making their way to Emily's house. Emily invited them to celebrate the win and maybe a sleepover, with no Alison. The girls made their way to the front door with cupcakes they had picked up from the store, Spencer stopping Emily from going further.

"Won't your mom say something about me staying over?" Spencer said, scared that Pam still felt sore about everything.

_"She'll be okay."_ Emily signed and gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek. She took Spencer's left hand and pulled her up the porch. When Emily opened the door she saw a muscular man next to her mother. He turned around with a bright smile on his face, Pam's face the exact opposite.

"Emily! How's it going? Haven't seen you in awh—"

A slap echoed throughout the room, and everyone stopped in their tracks.

* * *

**A/n: My goodness you guys, more drama! I love it! Anyways you guys I won't have a day off until next weekend :( I know I know, why are you going to make us wait that long? But I won't you guys! I'll be writing as much as I can tonight and every night after work. I promise. If I finish a chapter before Sunday I'll post it :D I love you guys, you guys are amazing, I love the reviews that I get from you and you guys make my day :D Until next time my Lovelies! Muah!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello my Lovelies! Do you love me? Do you like me? Are you confused about your feelings? Well don't be confused, because here's a chapter to make you love me more :D Be proud of me because I stood up til like 1:30 in the morning trying to put out this chapter, and I treasure my sleep more than anything in the world lol Enjoy my Lovelies!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When Emily walked through the door, she knew exactly who the muscular figure belonged to. She remembered that she told her mother that she was done with that part of her life and so was she, so why was she here alone, in the house, with him? When he turned around to reveal that smug smile on his face, Emily felt like he had squeezed her heart and mashed it into the ground. When he walked toward her, Emily took it as him ready to lay his hands on her.

"Emily! How's it going? Haven't seen you in awh—" Emily wasn't listening, she tuned him out. She didn't want to listen to his voice, her heartbeat and her rage drowned him out. Emily quickly slapped him with all her might, her palm hurting just a millisecond after hitting him. He stumbled backward, his hand going to rub his face from the smack. Aria and Hanna stared wide eyed at Emily, shocked that their friend had just slapped this man. Pam stood there, still, motionless, she had no idea Emily was that serious. Spencer was just as shocked as the rest of them, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Wow that hurt a bit." The man continued to rub his face, laughing awkwardly, he then stood tall, looking at Emily. "Look I know why you're wondering why I'm—" Emily didn't want to hear it. She then threw her fist into the man's face, making him fall to the ground. Emily saw red, she didn't want this man around her or her mother anymore. She pounced on the man and began to throw punches his way, not caring if they hurt him or her for that matter.

"Emily! Emily stop it!" Pam yelled, trying to get Emily off of the man. Spencer couldn't take it anymore, she ran over to Emily and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her off the man, not caring if her shoulder ached at the sudden movement. Emily had tears stream down her face, seeing that she was being pulled off the man that caused her so much pain. Spencer made sure that Emily was at a safe distance, Spencer tried to hold Emily but in frustration Emily pushed Spencer back. Spencer winced at the pain and gripped her shoulder, looking up at Emily. When Emily pushed Spencer, reality snapped back into her mind when she saw Spencer grip her shoulder. Emily crawled quickly to Spencer, her eyes scanning her worriedly, her hands trembling.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Spencer whispered and wiped away Emily's tears with her free hand. She wanted to know why Emily had reacted to the man like that, but that was going to have to wait. Spencer looked into Emily's eyes and saw a contortion of emotions. Sadness, worry, anger, fury, and more than anything hurt. Spencer looked over at Pam, who was checking to see if the man was okay, only to make Emily angrier.

"Kid sure knows how to pack a punch doesn't she?" The man said, blood running from his nose and his left eye swelling up.

"I'll get you some ice." Pam said, hurrying to get some ice before Emily does anything else. Hanna and Aria stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do next.

"You guys maybe we should move this to my place. It seems like Emily doesn't want to be here." Spencer said, getting up slowly, Emily still sitting on the floor.

"Yeah sure Spence, good idea." Hanna said, giving the man a once over, mean mugging his demeanor. Aria followed, leaving the house in silence.

"You're not staying here Emily?" The man asked, lifting his shirt to wipe the blood from his face. Emily looked at him disgustingly, she couldn't handle being in the same room as him. Emily quickly stood up ready to charge him, but Spencer stood in front of Emily, stopping her in her tracks. When Emily saw the sadness in Spencer's eyes, she just had to calm down for her. Pam entered the room and gave the ice pack to the man, quickly looking at the two girls.

"Ms. Fields, I'm going to take Emily for the night, maybe the weekend. However long she wants to stay." Spencer said, adjusting her sling. Pam crossed her arms and shook her head.

"No Spencer I can't allow that."

"Ms. Fields I'm sorry to disrespect you again, but I think that this is best for Emily." Spencer said, sternly, shocking Pam in the process. Spencer then began to guide Emily out of the house, making sure that Emily didn't look at either of the two. Hanna and Aria have been waiting in the car, scared about Emily losing her temper. Spencer helped Emily in the car and sat next to her, trying to look for any life in her.

"To Spencer's?" Aria asked.

"Yeah." Spencer said, still trying to get Emily to look at her. Emily felt lifeless, she couldn't bare to look at Spencer, not after she pushed her away from her. Emily had tears running down her face and Spencer tried her best to wipe away the tears. The girls pulled into Spencer's driveway and slowly shuffled out of the car. Emily lifelessly made her way into Spencer's house, never actually being in it. Hanna and Aria made their way into Spencer's kitchen and started to make dinner, feeling completely at home.

"Don't try to burn anything this time you guys!" Spencer yelled, guiding Emily up the stairs.

"I didn't do that Hanna did!" Aria yelled back.

"Don't blame it on me Ms. 'I know what I'm doing so back the hell up'!" The girls continued their fight downstairs, Spencer rolling her eyes at the two. Emily was beginning to feel some life into her, but still her mind continued to convince her body to be lifeless.

"I'm gonna let you take a shower. People usually come back to life after a relaxing shower." Spencer said, opening the door to the bathroom. Emily admired the bathroom for it being so big. Spencer walked over to the bathtub and made sure that the water was perfect temperature. "Shower or bath?" Spencer signed with her free hand, looking up at Emily.

_"Bath."_ Emily signed back, with a small smile. Spencer nodded her head and poured bath soap, creating an enormous amount of bubbles. Spencer sat there waiting for the water to rise, smiling at a thought.

"I love taking baths more than taking showers. I remember when I was little when I would only take baths and my mom was like a goddess with bubbles. She would make sure that I had so much bubbles, I felt like I was in a fort of bubbles. It's strange now, when we are babies we take baths instead of showers, and then when we grow up all we do is take showers. I just found that strange sometimes." Spencer babbled, playing with the bubbles during her babble. Spencer got up and wiped the bubbles on her leg and left the bathroom, going to her room gathering clothes for Emily. When she walked back in she saw Emily playing with the bubbles, smiling to herself. Spencer sighed at the sight, taking in Emily, admiring how peaceful she looked. Spencer's heart raced but remained calm, contradicting her for what she should feel. She loved how Emily looked right at this second, but when she compared this to what she saw just an hour ago, scared her. She hated seeing that type of Emily, she wanted her sweet Emily back, and she wanted the girl that kissed her back. Spencer then exhaled deeply, placing the clothes on a nearby counter. She grabbed Emily's hand, pulling her up to her level.

_"I'm sorry for hurting you."_ Emily signed, seeing Spencer with a slight frown on her face. Spencer sighed and pulled Emily into a hug, kissing her temple. Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer, feeling sadness sweep over her. She knew she shouldn't have lost her temper and hurt Spencer, but her mind was somewhere else when she saw _him_ in her house. Spencer pulled back and looked at Emily, her thumb grazing her cheek.

"It's okay Em. I just…don't want to see you like that anymore. I know that you can't guarantee that, but I only want you happy around me, okay?" Spencer asked, looking Emily dead in the eyes. She was more than relieved to find her eyes glistening with happiness.

_"I'm always happy around you."_ Emily signed, making Spencer blush and look at the ground. Spencer cleared her throat and looked back and forth between the tub and Emily.

"Better not let this water go to waste." Spencer stuttered, feeling like a total idiot. Emily smiled and began to take off her shirt. Spencer stood there for a second, not knowing what to do. Should she stay and watch her? Should she leave and wait until she gets in the tub? Spencer was stumped on a big question. When Emily took off her shirt completely, she still saw Spencer there, staring at her body. Emily smiled at the jaw dropped brunette and walked over to her. Spencer saw the shirtless body walking over to her and she quickly looked at something else, trying not to focus entirely on the body before her. Emily grabbed Spencer's face, making Spencer come face to face with her. Spencer began to breathe heavily, not knowing what was happening between them. Emily then grazed her lips across Spencer's cheek and down to her jaw. Spencer let out a shaky breath, loving the feeling on Emily's lips on her skin. Emily leaned into Spencer more, their bodies flush against each other, Emily still moving her lips down Spencer's neck. Spencer's skin was sensitive from her shoulder, but with Emily's lips grazing it, Spencer found it hard to wince at the pain. Emily pulled down on Spencer's shirt, revealing the bruised shoulder that Spencer had endured. Emily felt bad that Spencer had taken an injury, and Emily wanted her to feel better. Emily grazed her lips across the skin, completely taking Spencer's breath away. Emily moved her hands down from Spencer's neck down her chest and to her stomach, lifting her shirt slightly to feel her abdomen. Spencer moaned then reality snapped back to her.

"Oohh, I'm going to let you take your bath now. Um come down when you're all done bye!" Spencer quickly spat out and ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door. Emily stayed there, her hands still having Spencer's body in between them and her lips slightly puckered. Emily then smirked at how Spencer reacted and giggled slightly, shaking her head and taking off the rest of her clothes. She rolled her eyes in delight when she settled in bathtub, feeling her muscles relax into the hot water.

* * *

Spencer ran down the stairs, almost losing her footing running into the kitchen.

"Whoa, you okay there Spence? You look flushed." Aria said, eating a cupcake.

"Um, y-yeah just, uh, making my-y way down here." Spencer stuttered, adjusting her shirt.

"What did you do?" Hanna asked with a sly smile on her face, her hands resting on her hips.

"N-nothing." Spencer shook her head, blushing and looking down at the floor.

"Don't lie to me Spence." Hanna said, walking over to Spencer, carefully examining her.

"I-I'm not."

"She's stuttering Hanna." Aria said, pointing at Spencer.

"Oh I know she is." Hanna nodded her head and leaned into Spencer, deeply inhaling. She then pulled back and gasped at Spencer. "You and Emily were doing something!" Hanna screamed with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Quiet Hanna! She'll hear you."

"She's deaf Spencer! Did she touch your vagina?" Hanna asked excitedly, making Aria grimace.

"Really Hanna?" Aria asked, still grimacing. Spencer closed her eyes and walked over to the counter, grabbing a cupcake and eating it.

"Yes really Aria. Come on tell us, what happened between you two?" Hanna smiled and stared at Spencer.

"Nothing really happened, we were just really close." Spencer admitted, shrugging off the question.

"Okay, being close can't make you get this nervous." Hanna said, drumming her hands on the counter.

"I' going with Hanna on this one Spence." Aria said, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well it does for me. Emily is just so amazing guys. She can literally walk into the room and my breath is taken from me. She can look at me and I feel like I can do anything. She can smile at me and I feel like I'm at the top of the world. She doesn't even have to do anything to keep me happy." Spencer said with a big smile on her face, feeling like a rose was blooming within her. Emily had heard every word of it too, and she couldn't believe that Spencer had this type of reaction to her. Emily smiled softly and quickly wiped it away, and entering the kitchen.

"You're so sweet Spence." Aria quickly said, the conversation ending when Emily walked in. Emily's eyes lit up at the sight of the cupcakes and she took one, tearing the paper off.

"Hungry Emily?" Aria signed, smiling at Emily. Emily smiled and nodded, tearing the bottom of the cupcake and smushing it on top of the icing, making a sandwich. "Well, you're lucky dinner is almost ready." Aria then turned around and began to stir the food in the pot. Hanna then walked to Aria and stood next to her, looking over her shoulder. Emily took a bite of the cupcake and looked around, noticing that Spencer's parents weren't around.

_"Where are your parents Spencer?"_ Emily signed to her after tapping her shoulder.

"Oh, they are in Philadelphia on business. They won't be here until Wednesday. That's smart, I wish I would have done that." Spencer said, admiring Emily's technique of eating a cupcake. Emily smiled and held it close to Spencer's mouth. Spencer then opened her mouth and Emily smashed the cupcake in her mouth, laughing at the icing being smeared on Spencer's lips and chin. Hanna was not very good at making her staring inconspicuous, smiling at how the girls were acting. Spencer laughed also, trying to get the icing off her face but Emily beat her to it. Emily leaned in closer, her thumb wiping off the icing on Spencer's face, Spencer being hypnotized by Emily. Hanna was repeatedly hitting Aria's arm, trying to get her to look at the two flirting with each other. Emily then traced Spencer's bottom lip slowly, biting her own at the sight of Spencer's dark brown eyes. Emily then slowly took her frosted thumb and put it in her mouth, slowly running her tongue up it. Spencer's jaw dropped at Emily's actions and stared at her completely awestruck. Hanna couldn't take it anymore, she felt like she was watching a porno, she turned Aria around to face the two girls.

"Oh my god what?" Aria asked and her eyes bulged at the sight of the two girls. Spencer looked like she was about to come undone right there, then again, both girls looked like they were going to rip each other's clothes off right there. Aria then cleared her throat loudly, snapping some sense into Spencer. Spencer then looked at the girls and looked down, licking her lips tasting a faint trail of icing. "Dinner's ready. Feel free to serve yourselves." Aria said, still shocked that the atmosphere went from friendly to sexual.

"I'm pretty sure that they will serve themselves." Hanna said while wiggling her eyebrows, making Aria blush at her statement.

* * *

The girls ate through dinner, trying to make sure that Spencer kept her pants on whenever Emily made an attempt at her. Hanna was loving that Emily was constantly flirting with Spencer, she could see that Emily wanted to be with Spencer. She never saw Spencer so flustered around anyone before, and she was loving the fact that Emily made her nervous. Hanna knew that Spencer was human she just needed to see for her own eyes. Aria admired the two girls, only one thing bothered her. Emily was still with Alison, even though Alison is a major bitch she still didn't want to see her best friend hurt. Aria did see Spencer having the time of her life though, Alison could have that with anyone else. Aria just knew that if Emily was going to pick between the two, one of them were bound to get hurt

"I didn't mean to trip you! It's something that happened while you were in front of me." Spencer joked and signed, making sure Emily was catching on.

"No you tripped me and pushed me into the fountain." Hanna laughed.

"Now it's a push?"

"It's always been a push." The girls' laughter died down and Emily yawned but had no success of hiding it from them.

"Tired Em?" Aria asked, leaning on her hands and tilting her head. Emily nodded and had a small smile.

"I'll take her to the room, are you guys going to bed soon?" Spencer asked, getting up from her seat.

"No I'm just going to relax a bit, talk to Hanna." Aria leaned back and put her head on her shoulder. Hanna smiled and rubbed Aria's arm. Spencer and Emily made their way up the stairs and into Spencer's room. Emily smiled at the size of Spencer's bed and jumped into it. Spencer smiled and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hey, I made my bed for a reason." Spencer said, getting on the bed with Emily. Emily sat there and stared at the beautiful brunette in front of her, even with the sling on her arm, she could still make Emily's heart race. Emily then crawled over to Spencer and slowly took the sling off, making sure not to make sudden movements. "What are you doing?" Spencer asked quietly, but her mind didn't even process that Emily did responded without her signing.

_"Giving your shoulder a massage."_ Emily grabbed the bottle of lotion that was on the nightstand, her other hand lifting Spencer's shirt. Spencer assisted her with her shirt as much as she could, but Emily took the shirt in both hands and slowly took Spencer's shirt off. Spencer groaned at some slight pain but she really wanted a massage from Emily. When the shirt was off completely Spencer sat there, shirtless and Emily admiring her for it. Spencer took a deep sigh, preparing herself for what could possibly happen. Emily then put lotion in her hands, blowing on it to warm it up. She gently rubbed Spencer's shoulder, making Spencer feel pleasurable pain shoot through her. Spencer closed her eyes, loving Emily's hands on her. Emily then got on her knees, putting slight pressure on both sides of Spencer's shoulder, making her groan.

"That's nice but it hurts." Spencer laughed, tilting her head to the side to give Emily better access. Emily smiled and continued to rub the lotion into Spencer's skin. After a couple of minutes of rubbing Spencer's shoulder and Spencer moaning and groaning, Emily moved closer to Spencer. Spencer turned her head to Emily, seeing complete lust in her eyes. Emily rested her forehead against Spencer's, Spencer enjoying the closeness between them. "You're so beautiful." Spencer whispered and began to pull Emily into her lap. Emily didn't deny Spencer, making her way into Spencer's lap, her arms wrapping around her neck. Spencer placed one hand on the small of Emily's back and one on her hip. The girls stayed there for what seemed like forever, just staring at each other's eyes, wanting the other girl to make the first move. Spencer leaned in closer, seeing if Emily would reciprocate her actions. Emily smashed their lips together, her want for Spencer increasing with every second passing by. Spencer deepened the kiss between them, moaning into Emily's lips. Emily then licked Spencer's lips and pulled away teasingly, making Spencer laugh lightly while shivering. Emily smiled and kissed Spencer with much passion, making Spencer's heart race. The girls slowly lowered themselves to the bed, Emily on top of Spencer, deepening the kiss, wanting to feel so close to her. Spencer slowly turned Emily, making her be on the bottom. Emily moaned when Spencer lowered her hand from her back to her ass, she didn't know how long she could hold off. Spencer was drunk on Emily, and she felt like she would never get tired of her. Emily grabbed Spencer's face, not wanting her to pull back anytime soon. Spencer slid her tongue on Emily's bottom lip, wanting to completely taste Emily. Emily granted her access and knew that this was going to be the best tongue war she ever had. Spencer was a little shocked that Emily wasn't going to let her win this makeout, Spencer then lifted up Emily's shirt her thumb digging into her hip, Emily moaning at the sensation. Emily lowered her hand down Spencer's chest, squeezing her breast, remembering that her shirt was off. Spencer moaned at the feeling, her mind constantly buzzing that this was a bad idea. Emily kept dragging her hand down her body, tracing Spencer's abs, making a mental note that she had a very nice body. Emily lowered her hand to Spencer's pants, slowly unbuttoning them, making Spencer breathe heavier than what she was. As Emily snaked her fingers past Spencer's pants, Spencer's mind slapped her in the face, snapping reality back into her. Spencer opened her eyes and pulled back, making Emily halt her movements. Spencer looked down to where her hand was and she quickly got off Emily, hiding her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this."

* * *

**A/n: Oh you guys, I have the power to give you so much, but I can take it away so easily :D lol I know you guys are probably like no! No more cliffhangers! I'm sorry but I have to keep you guys interested :D Be sure to review because I like reviews and just leave me kisses and whatnot :D Have a great day Lovelies!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello my Lovelies! Oh your guys I have been neglecting this story. I know it may seem like I'm not but I am lol. Like every night I came home from work, my mind was somewhere else when I started to write, and I had writer's block. I apologize for not putting all my mind into this but once you figure out the layout of the story you need the fillers, and the fillers just didn't pour out of my mind! lol Anyways here is a chapter for you guys, all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Emily slowly sat up, putting her hand on Spencer's shoulder. Emily scooted closer to her, hearing her muttering to herself, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm sorry Emily, I really am. Gosh you are so beautiful to me, and here I am just wasting a more than great opportunity to just be with you but I can't. You're still with Ali and as much as I hate her for it, I can't hurt her. God, it's taking me so much power to hold myself back right now." Spencer blurted out, turning to face Emily, who had an understanding look on her face.

_"It's okay Spence, I started it. I meant that I am trying to fix everything with Alison so that I can be with you. It's taking me everything to not blow up at her."_ Emily signed, Spencer understanding every word.

"Can you tell me what she has of yours?" Spencer asked, placing a hand on her knee, hoping that she could trust Spencer enough to help. Emily had a frown and slowly shook her head, discouraging Spencer.

_"I could tell you but then I would have a lot of explaining to do."_ Emily signed, her eyes showing hesitation and sincerity. Spencer nodded and grabbed her shirt, trying to put it back on. Emily helped her and sat there, her heart racing that Spencer wasn't going to let this go.

"Can you tell me something else though?" Spencer asked, looking at Emily with enormous amount of curiosity. Emily raised her eyebrows, wondering what she was going to ask. "Who was that man that you fought with?" Emily gasped slightly, not expecting Spencer to get to that question tonight. Emily sighed and made sure that she had Spencer's undivided attention.

_"The man that you guys saw, was one of my dad's friends. He always came to check up on us to see how we were holding up with my father's death. One day I saw him flirting with my mom, but I didn't think anything of it. Then one day I walked in on them kissing and I was pissed." _Emily had to take a deep breath, remembering the memory perfectly, as if it were only yesterday. Emily had few tears fall but she didn't bother to wipe them away. _"Not even after a year my dad died that my mom was kissing someone else and I just couldn't believe it. It felt like my mom was already over my dad and that's what hurt me the most. It was a slap in the face to see that it was his close friend and not some random guy."_ Emily shook her head, tears streaming down her face. She was going to wipe them away but Spencer already had her hand on her face. Spencer felt Emily's emotions seeping through her, feeling sadness and worry.

"Do you not want to forget your dad?" Spencer asked, her heart breaking by listening to Emily.

_"Would you forget your dad if he were to pass away? Would you forget the one man that you could literally trust with your life? Would you forget the man that would never judge you for who you are or what you do?" _Emily signed, her face showing slight anger. Spencer had a small smile on her face, like she could hear Emily's tone.

"No, I love my dad but I wouldn't put my life on hold. I think that's what you are doing Emily, you're holding on to your father. I assure you that he won't be mad at you for living your life." Spencer rested her hand on her shoulder, studying her facial expression. Emily was deep in thought, she has been holding onto her father, she didn't want to accept the fact that he was gone. 2 years, and she was still holding onto her father. She couldn't even bare to open up the official papers that was marking his death. She didn't want to let go of him, how could she?

_"It would break his heart, if he saw me happy without him."_ Emily signed slowly, much hesitation crossing her.

"I think it would make him happy that you are happy. I think your father would want you happy and free, not sitting in your room depressed and crying. Do you have trouble accepting the fact that he is gone?" Spencer asked carefully, making sure not to cross a line with Emily. Emily slowly nodded, her honesty spilling out of her. Spencer took a deep breath and pulled her into a hug, laying down with her. "I want you to be happy Emily, and I will do anything to make sure of that." Spencer whispered and kissed her temple. Emily couldn't help but shed tears at Spencer's comment, then again when Spencer held her like this, it reminded a lot like her father. She didn't know how long that she could keep lying to Spencer, especially not after this.

* * *

Aria and Hanna made their way to Spencer's room, feeling exhausted. Both of them stopped in their tracks when they saw Emily crying and Spencer holding her. Aria had a sad look on her face and looked at Hanna.

"We could sleep in the master bedroom." Hanna said, turning and making her way.

"Sleeping in the same bed?" Aria asked, following Hanna.

"Yeah. We could play house if you want." Hanna smirked at Aria, Aria shaking her head at her.

"You're disgusting." Aria pushed Hanna, and climbed into the king size bed. Hanna laughed and climbed in on the other side. The girls were staring at the ceiling and Aria hated the silence between them. She turned on her side and faced Hanna. "Emily scares me." Aria blurted out, making Hanna look at her funny.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the way that she attacked that man, the fury in her eyes. It scared me."

"Why? She didn't hit you."

"Yeah but she pushed Spencer away. Do you think that Emily has an anger problem?" Aria stared into the distance, babbling now and not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"Aria, Emily is like the sweetest person in the world." Hanna said, looking at Aria, trying to decode her thought process at the moment.

"Even the nicest person can have a temper Han."

"Fine, point out to me then. What makes you think that she has anger issues?" Hanna then gave Aria her full attention.

"Well for one, she pounced on a man and gave him a bloody nose and a black eye."

"We don't know who that guy is. It could have been some guy that treated her like shit."

"She pushed Alison against the lockers that one day."

"Alison likes her sex rough. It's all on Alison that she pushes her buttons." Hanna sighed and leaned against the head board. Aria bit her lip and looked up at Hanna.

"Yeah but, what if one day Emily takes it too far and she hurts Ali?"

"Then it's Ali's fault. Listen Ar, why are you concerned that Emily is a bit on the aggressive side?" Hanna questioned, feeling slightly annoyed.

"I'm just thinking, if she is that aggressive to Ali, what if she is that aggressive with Spence?"

"Are you blind? Did you not see what was happening between the two tonight? Emily is so gentle and sweet around Spencer. Are you high or something?"

"I'm just saying that it's something we need to consider." Aria moved up next to Hanna and held her hand. Hanna pulled Aria into a side hug and rubbed her shoulder.

"It'll be okay. We shouldn't fight before we go to bed, it's bad for the marriage."

"Ugh whatever Hanna. Go to bed." Aria laughed and turned her back. Hanna smiled and sighed, her mind drifting to Emily, wondering if she should be concerned with her anger.

* * *

_Emily was walking down a pier, a pier that she immediately recognizing that her father took her to before his 3rd deployment. She loved when she remembered the small things that he did for her, but this memory was important to her. She saw her dad staring into the ocean, his hands in his pockets._

_"Dad?" Emily called out, her heart racing at the sight of her dad. She had to be dreaming, she had to be. He turned around with a smile on his face, taking one hand out of his pocket and waving at her. Tears started to stream down her face as she raced down the pier to hug her late father. When she crashed into him, she felt his muscular exterior and she couldn't be happier._

_"Hey Emmy. Missed you." His voice sounded the same, nothing changed about him. Emily looked up at him to see his face and couldn't help but smile at him. "You've gotten taller."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to talk to you." Wayne smile faltered slightly, him brushing a strand of hair out of Emily's face. Emily nodded slowly, not knowing what her father was going to say to her. Wayne then sat down on the dock, Emily following suit. "Why aren't you talking anymore? I've only seen you talk to your mother and a girl, everyone else you just sign to them." Wayne tilted his head, curiously. Emily looked down, feeling ashamed that her father was asking her._

_"I don't want people to hear me happy, or see me happy. I'm scared that if I'm happy I'll forget you." Emily quickly wiped her tears away, not wanting her father to see her shed tears._

_"Oh Emmy, I know you won't forget me. Even if you were to have a very eventful life, you won't forget me. I just don't want you miserable Emmy." Wayne rubbed her back, Emily loving the fact that she was hearing 'Emmy' for the first time in a long time._

_"So you don't care if I live my life?" Emily looked up at her dad, her eyes glistening. He smiled and pinched her cheek._

_"I just want you happy and honest Em. Especially with your friends." Wayne's tone lowered, almost as if he was scolding her._

_"I know. It's going to take me some time before I can tell them the truth."_

_"You have to find that strength in you Em. Find that strength and put that before your fear. Tell them." Wayne encouraged, wanting his daughter to be free of this burden she had put on herself._

Emily's eyes fluttered open, her heart still racing from her dream. Emily looked around and saw that Spencer was behind her, still in her slumber. Emily quietly sneaked out of the bed and gathered her clothes, carefully stepping her way out of the house. The sun was barely making its way to the sky, but still illuminating the street. Emily kept thinking about what her father said, she should be honest with Hanna and Aria, but Spencer meant the most to her. She wanted to tell Spencer the truth but she didn't know how Spencer would react to her. She didn't want Spencer to change her mind about her, she really didn't want her to think of her as an awful person. If she lost Spencer, Emily wouldn't know what to do with herself.

"Hey you." Emily turned, recognizing her voice. Alison stood there with a glass in her hand, smiling at the brunette. Emily returned the smile and made her way next to Alison. "Seems like you had a rough night." Alison took a sip from her glass, looking at Emily.

"No not really. I just, needed some space from the girls." Emily said, her voice soft.

"They can be irritating at times. Sometimes I ditch them and do my own thing, it sucks when they tag along for everything." Alison rambled, not knowing what to say to Emily.

"Alison I've been thinking, why go through so much trouble to find out I wasn't deaf?" Emily looked at Alison, wanting her to answer the question that has been running through her mind constantly. Alison looked away from Emily, looking into the street.

"When I first saw you, I could just tell that you were faking. You know the saying 'Eyes are the window to the soul'?" Alison asked, still not looking at Emily.

"I've never heard of that before."

"No? That's weird. Well when I saw your eyes, I could tell you had a secret. It would only be a matter of time before I found out what it was. That distant look in your eye, pretending not to listen to everyone's conversation. You know you could play it off really well, you just have to work on your muscle tension." Alison said, placing her glass to the side of her. Emily furrowed her eyebrows at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Your muscles, every time you heard something or someone talking about you, your neck tightened slightly. If people actually paid any attention to the way you reacted to certain words then they would know that you can listen." Alison twiddled her thumbs.

"But why are you so concerned about me?"

"You're different Emily. Everyone here are so concerned about image, you don't mind about anything. I needed someone that could actually challenge me, I needed someone that I knew would be difficult to catch. I chose you because you had something important to hide. It was almost exciting to me, that you had a secret and now that I know, gosh it feels amazing to accomplish. I love that you can be gentle around the girls but when you're alone with me, your intensity comes out and I love it." Alison turned her head to Emily, grabbing her neck fiercely, making her come closer. "I know you don't want to be with me. I'm not stupid. You want Spencer, and you are so conflicted because you want to tell her what is going on but you're too fucking scared that she is going to hate you. You use all of that anger you have against me and you use it to fuck me. I like the aggression, I'm not going to lie, but just once, I want you to be gentle. Just one time." Alison looked deep into Emily's eyes and saw confusion more than anything. She smiled gently at the confused brunette, releasing her grip on her.

"If you like it rough so much, why would I be gentle only one time?" Emily was angry but she held her tongue, not wanting to give into Alison so easily.

"I see the way you touch Spencer. Is it wrong to want some of that soft lovin'?" Alison replied smugly, wanting Emily to get mad at her. Emily rolled her eyes and looked at the horizon, the sun just peeking over. Emily sighed and began to shake her leg.

"How did you get your hands on my file?"

"I pretended to be a candy striper. It's so easy to fool people in this town, isn't it?" Alison laughed at her comment, standing up and picking up the glass as well. "Either go home or come in. What's your choice?" Alison called over her shoulder, entering her house. Emily had a small debate in her head, she didn't want to go home and she didn't want to face her mother yet. She didn't want to go back to Spencer's, not after her dream. Emily stood up and entered Alison's house, closing the door behind her. Alison was sitting down on her couch, watching TV, her legs propped on the coffee table. Emily took the time to notice that Alison was very comfortable with her body, only wearing a tank top and very short sleeping shorts. Alison did have a great body, and she was very pretty, but her personality canceled that about her. If Alison could actually adjust her personality and teach herself to not be so mean, then people would have no trouble falling for her. However, people nowadays only care about the number of people they can sleep with. Quantity seemed more important than quality.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get comfortable?"

"Do you have to be mean all the time?" Emily questioned, sitting next to Alison but keeping a respectable distance.

"The real world isn't going to be nice. The real world is going to be tough and brutal and you can't be damn cupcakes and rainbows all the time." Alison retorted, scratching her arm slightly.

"Well then be that one nice person that people like in the world." Emily crossed her arms.

"I'll start be nice when you stop pretending." Alison glared at Emily, almost testing her. Emily scoffed and shook her head, knowing that Alison was trying to push her buttons. Alison scooted closer to Emily and began to kiss her neck.

"Stop." Emily pushed her off slightly, not feeling to sexually hurt Alison. Alison kept being persistent, it was morning and she thought that Emily was going to come home with her last night. Alison slid her hand on Emily's exposed thigh and nipped at her neck. "Ugh you can't insult me then try to have sex with me right after. It's usually the other way around." Emily grabbed Alison's wrist, looking at her, trying to decipher what she was going to do next. Alison swung her legs over Emily's and began to straddle Emily, pinning her hands to her side.

"Why won't you let me touch you?" Alison grazed her lips on Emily's face, kissing her temple, cheek, and neck.

"I remember that you specifically said that this was for your enjoyment, not mine." Emily pulled back, trying to look at Alison.

"Doesn't it turn you on though? When I get off right in front of you?"

"Trust me, I'm not turned on willingly, it's just a habit." Alison moved her hands to Emily's face, kissing her slowly, shocking Emily in the process. It was almost as if Alison was trying to get Emily to be gentle. Emily's anger disintegrated, she couldn't be rough and aggressive, Alison did say just once she wanted her to be gentle to her. Emily placed her hands on Alison's hips, kissing her back. Emily moved her lips down Alison's jaw, kissing her neck softly, Alison enjoying the sensation. Emily cupped Alison's ass, making her grind into Emily. Emily loved the contact but her mind convinced her that it was only for Alison's enjoyment. As much as Emily wanted to be gentle just this once, her anger escalated quicker than ever. Emily bit Alison's neck with much force, making her whimper. Emily scraped her teeth down Alison's neck, almost gnawing on her collar bone. Alison shook her head lightly, knowing that Emily wasn't going to be nice this time, but almost missing the aggressiveness from Emily. Emily quickly picked Alison up, making her wrap her legs around her waist. Emily continued her attack on Alison, leaving marks and bruises. Emily made her way upstairs, knowing the layout of Alison's house so well. When the girls made it to Alison's room, Emily slammed Alison into the dresser, a couple of things falling on the floor and Alison feeling bruises beginning to form. Emily kept slamming Alison into the dresser, wall, bed post, and finally slamming Alison into the bed. Emily backed away and looked at Alison, her eyes were a bright blue, almost like she was more excited than ever. Her chest was rapidly falling up and down, her breathing ragged. Emily saw her marks all along Alison's neck, some bites already turning purple and blue. Emily forcefully grabbed Alison's shorts and tugged them down, Alison gasping slightly at sudden force. Alison quickly took off her tank top, wanting Emily to quicken the pace with her.

"Fuck me already." Alison harshly whispered at Emily. Emily couldn't help but smile at the blonde.

"I thought that this was supposed to be gentle." Emily slowly climbed on top of Alison, staring into her piercing blue eyes.

"I said one time at least, not now. Now I just want you to fuck me." Alison lifted Emily's shirt, wanting more skin contact between them. Emily got on her knees and assisted Alison with her shirt, Alison getting up and kissing Emily's toned stomach. "How do you stay in such a great shape? Do you work out or something?" Alison asked, completely amazed that she had such a toned body.

"I watch what I eat." Emily smiled and pushed Alison down, her tongue sliding down from Alison's neck and down the valley in between her breasts. Alison was loving this attention from Emily, Emily began to nip at her hips. Alison wanted Emily to just fuck her already, but it seems like Alison wasn't going to get it just yet.

"Ali?! Ali are you upstairs?" Someone yelled after slamming her front door.

"Oh my god you have to be fucking kidding me!" Alison groaned and Emily collapsed on the bed. Ali quickly kissed her cheek and put on her clothes quickly. She walked down the stairs and saw Spencer there, pacing in her living room. "What's wrong Spencer?" Alison crossed her arms, her arousal switching to annoyance quickly.

"Emily left my house this morning, I don't know where she went." Spencer spoke frantically, her hands trembling. Alison rolled her eyes and leaned on the banister.

"She's fine Spence, she's just upstairs in my room sleeping."

"What?"

"She's sleeping in my room. She came earlier and she fell asleep here." Spencer's heart dropped to the floor, she felt like she was just a pawn on a chessboard. Emily was just confiding in her last night, kissing her. Now today she was with Alison, sleeping in her bed. Spencer couldn't wrap her head around what was going on. Spencer walked out of the house, slamming the door once again, her heart shattering and her mind going a thousand miles an hour.

* * *

**A/n: Oh you guys, I've been going out with this girl for like the past 3 nights and each time is better than the last. I'm not one to brag or tell people about my relationship, but I can't help it. She's part of the reason why I haven't been paying attention to this story lol. But you guys I promise I'll get over that hopeless romantic junk and get right back on track :D lol Have a great day Lovelies! Muah!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello my Lovelies! I haven't really checked the reviews in quite some time but yesterday I saw them and I was like teary eyed when I read some of them. lol Like you guys say that I'm such a great writer and I feel like this isn't good enough! lol Really though I appreciate you guys so much, if it wasn't for you guys giving my story a chance then this story wouldn't prosper. So really you guys inspire me to write more than ever :D Enjoy and expect a chapter either Monday or Tuesday!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Alison was smirking as she was walking back into her room, knowing damn well that what she said broke Spencer's heart. Emily was laying down staring at the ceiling, in her own thoughts.

"Who was downstairs?" Emily asked when she heard the soft patter that Alison's feet made.

"No one special. Just Spencer." Alison crossed her arms, ready for Emily to shoot up, and she couldn't be more right.

"What?!" Emily quickly sat up, almost ready to jump off of the bed.

"Spencer was downstairs, looking for you actually." Alison walked over to the bed, laying down and looking up at Emily.

"What did you tell her?"

"That you made your way here early this morning and that you're sleeping."

"Is she still down there?" Emily got off the bed, trying to peek out the door.

"You really think that Spencer is going to stick around after I told her that you are sleeping in my bed?" Alison smugly asked, shaking her head and laughing at Emily. Emily looked over at Alison disbelievingly. She knew that she couldn't hold onto the feeling of Alison being civil, but she kept wondering why she could actually think that Alison could be nice. Emily grabbed the door and slammed it, making Alison jump at the sound. Alison got up and was confronted with Emily grabbing her face.

"You're such a fucking bitch and a liar!" Emily screamed, slapping Alison across her face. Alison quickly grabbed her face and looked at Emily with a small smirk on her face. She had never felt more aroused in her life.

"Say it again." Alison tested, wanting Emily to lay hands on her, wanting Emily to be so rough that she couldn't take it. Emily's anger was now taking over her, her anger had kicked her sweetness to the side and had fully taking over.

"You are a bitch and a fucking liar!" Emily harshly whispered, pushing Alison down on the bed. Emily ripped Alison's shorts off, Alison almost falling off the bed. Emily climbed in between Alison's legs, feeling the heat radiating from her core. Alison had this smirk on her face that only made Emily angrier. Emily grabbed Alison's tank top and tore it apart, revealing her breasts. Alison was getting a little upset at the fact that Emily was tearing her clothes off, literally, but her arousal was flooding her mind. In fact, her arousal, the ecstasy, and euphoria that she felt were all having a threesome, making her feel so close to the edge. Alison tried to touch Emily, to feel her at least, but Emily wouldn't allow it. Emily pinned Alison's hands above her head tightly and rough, making Alison whimper at the roughness. Emily then slapped Alison again, Alison keeping her head to the side.

"I'm going to make sure you know how I feel about you. I'm going to fuck you so hard you're not going to want it from me for weeks." Emily said through gritted teeth into Alison's ear. Alison had bit her lip so hard, she couldn't take this much intensity. Emily snaked her arm down Alison's body, making her shiver. Emily bit Alison's neck and shoved three fingers into Alison, making Alison scream at the unexpected contact.

* * *

Aria woke up, feeling Hanna's arm wrapped around her waist. Aria groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, moving Hanna's arm away from her. Hanna groaned and wrapped her arm around Aria again, this time getting too close to her chest.

"Han stop." Aria pushed her arm away and started to get up.

"Can't we cuddle?" Hanna sleepily said, tugging at Aria's shirt.

"Why do you always want to cuddle? No we're not cuddling."

"Just this once?"

"No Han, get up I'm hungry." Aria slid out of the bed, Hanna groaning at the loss of contact. She slid out of the covers, sleep still hanging onto her, whispering in her ear to collapse back onto the bed. Both girls slowly walked downstairs, the sun shining brightly into the house. Spencer sat there, lifeless, tears still streaming down her face from earlier.

"Spencer?" Hanna called to her, reality still not settling in. Hanna called out to her again, still no answer. Spencer didn't want to talk to anyone, her heart was broken, her body felt used and her mind couldn't seem to get a grip on a single thought. Aria walked over to Spencer, seeing her eyes were red and puffy.

"Spencer what's the matter?" Aria asked, taking Spencer's hands into her own.

"I don't want to talk about it." Spencer remarked in a very even tone. Hanna sat on the coffee table in front of Spencer and put her hand on her knee.

"Spence you know that we are here for you, right?" Hanna asked, trying to look for any life in Spencer's eyes. Spencer nodded, not wanting to look at Hanna in the eyes.

"Tell us Spence."

"Emily she…she went to Ali's house this morning." Aria's eyebrows furrowed, not knowing what to think. Hanna tilted her head, wanting Spencer to continue.

"And?"

"She's just using me now. I mean just last night, she was on _my_ bed, she was kissing _me_, and she was touching _me._ Why after everything last night, she just runs into Ali's arms? It just doesn't make sense." Spencer let out fresh tears, shaking her head slightly. She knew that Emily was caught between a rock and a hard place, but she just couldn't understand the fact that she could kiss her one minute and then kiss Alison the next.

"She left this morning?" Aria asked. Spencer nodded and wiped her tears away. Hanna groaned and got up from the coffee table, grabbing Spencer's keys. "Hanna where are you going?"

"I'll be back soon, just stay here with her." Hanna said over her shoulder, anger rising in her. She quickly peeled out of the driveway and made her way to Alison's. Hanna felt like she had been lied to for the longest time. Emily told Hanna that she didn't like Alison, so what was the point of fooling around with her? If she didn't like Alison, why would she do something to Spencer and then run to Alison within a second? Hanna wanted answers and she wasn't going to stop for anyone or anything until she understood what Emily was trying to do. Hanna came to a stop in front of Alison's house and stomped out of the car. Hanna didn't care if she was barefoot or still in her pajamas for that matter, she just wanted to fix her best friend. She wanted her happy, that's all she really wanted. Hanna barged into the house, seeing no signs of life in the house.

"Alison?! We need to talk!" Hanna walked into the kitchen, seeing nothing. She walked up the stairs hearing Alison giggling. Each step she took, Alison became louder and a voice that was so quiet but was so inviting.

"I just didn't expect you to go that far! Gosh these bruises are never going to go away." Alison giggled, heavy breaths in between words.

"Well then I guess I did my job." There was that voice again, so quiet but inviting. Hanna felt like she was being hypnotized by the voice. Hanna put an ear to the door, trying to make out who it was.

"Really though, what made today so different? Was it the fact that I told Spencer you were with me?"

"Don't. You're gonna piss me off again and I'm concerned that this time you won't be able to walk." The voice warned Alison, almost dark and menacing, but Hanna felt herself melt at the voice. It was a female voice but it was also seductive, like it was something foreign to Hanna.

"Please, I can barely sit up without feeling my pussy throb. You were an animal Emily." Hanna's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Did she hear right? Did she just hear Emily's voice? Was Alison talking to Emily and was Emily responding to her? Hanna's heart raced, she couldn't believe it. Had Emily been lying to everyone about being deaf? Hanna turned the doorknob and opened the door, seeing the two girls tangled in each other. The covers were only covering their waists, their legs on top one another. Alison had a hand on Emily's hip, fingernails lightly scratching the caramel skin. Emily was barely touching Alison, having her attention on something else. "Why are your clothes off though? I didn't touch you. It's not like you gave me a choice to." Alison stated, Hanna watched the two, wanting to hear if the quiet voice was Emily's. Her heart was beating so fast that it felt like it had stopped, her skin was burning up from the blood rushing throughout her body. Her palms were sweating and her stomach was doing flips, it was almost as if the ending of a movie was coming and Hanna was preparing herself for the shock of it.

"It got too hot in here, besides even if you wanted to pleasure me, I'd fake it." There it was. The soft quiet voice that was suave and seductive belonged to Emily Fields. That voice had belonged to a deaf girl that had tricked everyone into thinking she couldn't speak or hear. Hanna had heard Emily's voice and she couldn't believe it.

"You sure about that?"

"Positive." Emily chuckled lightly, laying down completely on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Hanna stood there motionless, still not being noticed by Emily. Alison now had full view of what was behind Emily and she quickly sat up seeing Hanna, the covers falling down her chest, revealing hickeys and bruises of all sizes and colors. Emily looked over at the direction Alison was and her heart stopped. Hanna's eyes kept switching back and forth between the two, she didn't know who to focus on. Should she focus on Alison who was covered in bruises from left to right? Should she focus on Emily who was lying to everyone including Spencer? Her mind couldn't figure out who she was mad with more.

"Hanna, how long have you been standing there?" Alison asked, her voice was almost trembling, like she was scared that Hanna knew something. Emily had stayed put, not wanting to make any sudden movements.

"Long enough." Hanna had managed to say, even with all of the conflict in her body and mind. Hanna's body wanted to leave, her body wanted to run to Spencer and tell her the truth, but her mind stopped her body and told her to stay. Alison got up from the bed, not even bothering to cover herself. Hanna took the time to actually examine her body. Alison had bruises all along her body, hickeys in places that Hanna didn't even know people could get. Alison's legs were quivering slightly, the pressure of even standing up was killing her. Emily covered herself with the bed sheets, sitting on the side of the bed. Alison grabbed Hanna's wrist and pulled her into the room, slamming her back against the door.

"Now is not a time to be a smart ass Hanna, especially since I have been fucked repeatedly for 2 hours. Tell me, how long have you been standing here?" Alison tested again, her naked body brushing against Hanna's exposed skin. Hanna looked down and saw that her wrists were dark, bruised, almost as if Emily had tied her up. Alison grabbed Hanna's face and forced her to look at her.

"I heard her talk." Hanna barely said, but it felt like she screamed it. Emily's heart dropped to the floor, she had to be more careful but how could she know that no one knocks on the door around here.

"No you didn't."

"What? Ali what are you talking about? I heard her talk to you! I heard her respond—"

"No. You. Didn't." Alison's voice was menacing, scaring Hanna. Hanna furrowed her eyebrows not knowing why she should keep this a secret from her friends. Hanna pushed Alison back, Emily quickly standing up to catch Alison, knowing that her balance was completely off. When Hanna saw this, her anger boiled from within and she couldn't take it. It was almost as if Emily was expecting for Hanna to charge at her because she pushed Alison to the side, out of harm's way.

"You're such a fucking liar Emily! How could you lie to us so easily?!" Hanna hit Emily's chest, face, and stomach, slapping her hands away from her when Emily tried to hold her. Even if Emily was slightly taller than her, she wasn't scared of Emily. Emily took the slaps and blows, knowing that Hanna was mad.

"Hanna stop—" Alison tried to interfere, but was quickly shut down.

"You sit the fuck down you filthy little whore!" Hanna yelled at the blonde, who was completely shocked at her words. She had never seen Hanna this mad before and she couldn't believe that her body was capable of such intimidation. Hanna directed her attention back to Emily, who was nervously biting her lip. "And you! I don't know what to even say to you! How could you lie to us Emily? How could you pretend to be something you're not? You lied to Spencer! Do you know how heartbroken she is going to be when she finds out about this?"

"She isn't going to find out, not from you at least." Emily said, running her hand through her hair. Hanna tilted her head, completely confused if Emily was threatening her or stating a fact.

"You think I'm not going to tell her about this?" Hanna crossed her arms, waiting for Emily to respond.

"No. I know you aren't going to tell her about me. I'm sorry to put you in this predicament but you can't and you won't. Do you understand?" Emily inched her way closer to Hanna, making sure that she heard every word.

"Um, I'm not going to lie to my best friend like you two have been for the past month. Forget it, she's going to know the truth." Hanna scoffed and started to open the door but Emily quickly slammed the door.

"Hanna, don't do something you will regret."

"Telling the truth is going to make me regret?"

"Yes, think about it. How would Spencer react if you did tell her?" Hanna looked down at the floor as she thought about it. Spencer would be heartbroken, she spent time learning how to sign just so she could talk to Emily. She would be sad and angry because she felt for Emily and to know that she was lying would hurt. Spencer would probably pack up her stuff and move to Scandinavia or something. Hanna sighed and looked up at Emily, her head leaning on the door, the bed sheets still covering her body.

"Are you ever going to tell her Emily?"

"Yes, but not now. Too many people know already."

"Who?"

"You and Alison."

"Is that why you moved here? Because too many people found out at your last town?" Hanna said with much spite in her voice. Emily's heart clenched, feeling the sting of Hanna's words. Emily put her hand to Hanna's face and kissed her temple tenderly. Hanna shook her head and pushed Emily away. "That may work on Spencer and Alison but it's not going to work on me Emily. I can keep your little secret but you have to promise that you'll tell her yourself, not Alison." Emily nodded, understanding that she should tell Spencer herself. "Can I go now?" Hanna gestured to the door, her hand already on the doorknob. Emily lifted herself off the door and sat on the bed, staring at Hanna. When Hanna was almost out of the room, Emily finally found her voice.

"Thanks Hanna." Hanna stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Spencer. Oh and just so you know, Spencer is heartbroken again by you when she found out you were with Alison. But it doesn't seem like you care about her feelings anymore." Hanna turned and made her way out of the house. When the door slammed Alison made her way to Emily, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"What a way to kill the mood." Alison smirked and began kissing Emily's shoulder. Hanna's words echoed through Emily's mind, she knew that Hanna was right but she crossed the line when she said that she didn't care about Spencer's feelings. Emily did care. If Emily didn't she wouldn't be doing this thing with Alison. Emily's heart did scream, why keep hurting her to protect her if it would be easier to just tell the truth?

* * *

Aria had been holding Spencer since Hanna left. Tears were seeping through the material of her shirt and Aria couldn't take her best friend hurting. Hanna finally walked in with bags of food, looking over at the two girls. Hanna felt depressed but her anger for Emily canceled it out and she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"I brought food!" Hanna walked over to the coffee table and sat on the ground, taking out all of the food she had in the bag.

"Really Hanna? You were gone for like an hour." Aria said, staring disbelievingly at the blonde who was tearing into a sandwich.

"Well I remember you said you were hungry, here. This sandwich only has vegetables." Hanna handed Aria a sandwich. Spencer lifted herself off Aria and held out her hand to take a sandwich from Hanna. Hanna handed her a big sandwich and then turned on the TV. The girls sat in the living room eating quietly, not really paying attention to the show that was on.

"Were you really out getting food for us Han?" Spencer finally asked, her voice raspy from all the crying. Hanna took a deep breath and cracked her knuckles.

"Well I kind of gave Emily a piece of my mind. Spence just don't put all your eggs into one omelet."

"Basket Hanna." Aria corrected with a small smile on her face.

"You yelled at her for me?" Spencer felt touched and glad that Hanna couldn't sit on the sidelines.

"Yeah, she needed a little spanking." Hanna shrugged off. Spencer smiled and sat on the floor next to Hanna and rested her head on her shoulder, mumbling a thank you into her shoulder. Aria leaned down and kissed Hanna's cheek.

"You're such a sweet wife you know that?"

"Yeah I know, but I didn't get laid last night so I want a divorce." Hanna smiled and elbowed Aria's leg. Spencer laughed at Hanna's comment and Aria feigned devastation.

"Please Hanna! I'll change for you, just don't leave me!" Aria grabbed Hanna's face with a pout. Hanna smirked at Aria and raised her eyebrow.

"Fine I won't leave you but I want a massage."

"Of course anything for you my love!" Aria laughed and nestled into Hanna. Spencer smiled at the two and was glad that she had friends that cared for her. She was also glad that they made her laugh when she needed it most. Spencer sighed and thought about talking to Emily but her heart refrained from it. Her heart had suffered enough pain this weekend and right now it just wanted a weekend with her best friends and laughs.

* * *

**A/n: You like? I know I should be updating more but my mind is so distracted lol I apologize guys really. You guys are important to me and I want to make you guys happy! :D So be sure to review your thoughts, let me know what you guys want and I'll deliver if I can. And to the guests that leave me reviews, I want to know your names! lol I love that you guys review but I would feel closer to you guys if you left like your initials or something :D Have a great day Lovelies! Muah!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello my Lovelies! I know you guys, I lied to you! :( I'm sorry. I know I said to expect a chapter Monday or Tuesday and I didn't deliver! Please don't hate me guys! :( Hopefully I will brought into good graces for this chapter! I'm loving everyone's reviews they make me smile and laugh :) And a big thumbs up and extra kisses for the guests that left their name/initials! I really appreciate it you guys! Muah Muah Muah :D So enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Alison collapsed on the bed, her muscles aching from multiple orgasms. Alison nestled into the bed and pulled the covers around her and fell fast asleep. Emily took a deep breath and rubbed her face, feeling guiltier than ever. Emily slipped on her clothes and pulled out her phone, immediately texting Spencer.

_Emily: Can we talk?_

Spencer's phone chimed and she glanced over at it, but Hanna quickly took it and replied back.

"Who was it Han?" Spencer asked, her eyebrow raised at the blonde.

"Just an asshole." Hanna said with a bright smile as she sent the text to Emily.

_Spencer: I'd rather not, just leave me alone for a bit._

Emily was downstairs, drinking a small cup of coffee when her phone chimed. Emily quickly unlocked it to read the message. Her heart broke slightly when she read the message, she knew that she had hurt Spencer this time. Emily put her phone down on the counter and sighed deeply, not knowing what to think of it. She knew that she had to at least tell Spencer the truth but her mind kept running scenarios of what Spencer would say or do. One thing she didn't want to happen was that Spencer would tell her to get out of her life. Emily haven't felt this close to someone and every time she was with Alison, she felt like she was cheating on Spencer. Emily just wanted things to be back to where they were, she didn't want Alison, she didn't want Hanna to know, and she wanted Spencer to be with her.

* * *

Hanna was in Spencer's kitchen, fiddling with Spencer's phone.

"What are you doing with Spence's phone?" Aria asked, peeking over Hanna's shoulder.

"Trying to figure out how to block Emily's number." Hanna said nonchalantly. Aria sat next to Hanna and looked at her curiously.

"Han?" Aria put her hand on Hanna's wrist, Hanna humming in response, still not taking her eyes off of the phone. "Why do you want to block Emily's number?"

"She needs to give Spencer some space for a while." Hanna said, scrolling through the settings endlessly.

"Do you really think that is your call to make Han?" Aria asked, Hanna finally looking up at her. Hanna sighed, repositioning her body toward Aria and taking her hands in hers.

"Emily has been…hurting Spencer for the past month and I'm tired of seeing it. If Emily really cared about Spencer she would actually tell her the truth, but she isn't and I'm going to make sure that Spencer doesn't have to go through this every time." Hanna hesitated slightly, wanting to say 'lie' instead of 'hurt', but felt that that was Emily's job, not hers. Aria cupped the side of Hanna's face and smiled at her.

"You are incredibly sweet, you know that?" Aria grazed her thumb on Hanna's cheek.

"I know, and you still won't let me get that good-good you have." Hanna motioned her head to Aria's waist, laughing in the process. Aria pushed Hanna's face away, laughing at her.

"Shut up! A perfect moment was ruined because of you." Aria giggled, Hanna smiling at her.

"It's okay, there will be more." Hanna and Aria locked eyes with each other for a minute or two when Hanna looked back down at the phone, finally finding out how to block Emily's number. Aria blushed slightly, she had always felt conflicted around Hanna, not knowing if Hanna was kidding or actually flirting with her. But Hanna was always the one to be close to people, she loved physical contact and it seemed so natural around her to have her hands on someone. Aria sighed and looked over the blonde's shoulder once more, seeing that she was really serious about blocking Emily's number.

"Do you think that Spencer will notice that Emily's number is blocked?"

"Nope, whenever Emily sends something it will not go through at all."

"How do you know that?"

"Years of practice sweetness." Hanna looked over her shoulder and kissed Aria on the cheek, giving her Spencer's phone. Aria smiled back at Hanna and left her sitting at the island by herself, returning Spencer's phone.

* * *

_1 month later_

Spencer hadn't received a text from Emily in weeks and it almost scared her. She hadn't had a conversation with Emily and it was eating away at her. Every time that Spencer approached the girls, Emily dragged Alison away and they made their way somewhere else. Spencer tried not to put so much thought into it though, knowing that she probably shouldn't be this close to Emily. Not when she is still with Alison at least. Hanna was still acting like herself but whenever Emily was around she talked more in metaphors than anything else, almost like she was hinting at someone about something. Spencer didn't think any of it, guessing that she was still pissed at Emily for treating Spencer the way she did. Hanna and Aria have been a bit friendlier than usual but then again they were best friends.

All the girls were sitting at their usual table, enjoying each other's company. Emily occasionally stole glances at Spencer, trying to see if Spencer wanted to talk to her again. Emily had been sending texts to Spencer every day, and she received no response from the brunette. Her texts were desperate, she wanted Spencer to talk to her again. She wanted Spencer to finally tell her that she was done with her time, she wanted Spencer to say that she wanted Emily around again, but admiring Spencer from afar was the best that Emily could do. She didn't want Alison to pick another fight with her about Spencer, seeming as that all she did for the past month when she figured out Emily had been texting Spencer. She really didn't want Hanna to blow up at her again, even though her mindless banter about truths annoyed Emily. Emily wants to tell Spencer about everything, but for some reason her mind is stopping her more than anything. Alison was gripping Emily's thigh, snapping her out of her trance of Spencer. Alison gave her the 'stop or I'll give you something to look at' look. Emily rolled her eyes and looked away, seeing a couple of kids putting up posters for a Halloween event.

"I'm just waiting for people to trash my house." Aria said, bumping her shoulder into Hanna.

"No one is going to trash your house, which reminds me…are we going to Noel Kahn's party?" Hanna smiled, excitedly clapping.

"Really you guys? Why go to his party?" Alison looked at the girls, releasing her grip on Emily.

"Do you have any other bright ideas? Besides us spending the night at someone's house? We need some room to breathe Ali, besides Emily hasn't even been to one of Noel's parties. Have to break her in some way right?" Hanna retorted and smiled at Spencer.

"What's the point in bringing her to a party if she can't even hear anything?"

"So she can meet people outside of our group. Who knows, maybe she won't stick around that long." Aria hit Hanna's knee under the table, Spencer not really paying to the girls, seeing a couple of people crowd at the cafeteria doors. Hanna looked at Aria with a sly smile on her face, Aria shaking her head at her friend.

"Well you guys dragged her into the group." Alison argued, staring intently at Hanna. Emily turned her back to the girls and sent a secret text to Spencer, wanting something, anything, from her. When Emily sent the text she looked over at Spencer, desperate to see her face. Spencer was in a trance, spacing out about her physics test, her phone didn't even vibrate. Emily's eyebrows furrowed, she thought that it was very curious that she didn't even look at her phone.

"Spencer Hastings." A voice startled Spencer from her thoughts. Her jaw dropped when she saw the woman standing in front of her. Spencer stood up and embraced the girl effortlessly, enjoying her surprise visit.

"I've missed you." Spencer pulled back and looked at the girl, cupping her face admirably. Hanna and Aria smiled at the two girls, happy that their best friend finally had peace brought to her mind.

"Missed you too Hastings." The girl smiled at the slightly taller brunette, her hands not moving from her hips. Spencer blushed at the girl, her last name felt like a pet name when she said it to her. Emily stared at the two with fierceness in her eyes. She hated the way the girl was holding Spencer. Emily wanted to hold Spencer like that and the anger in her rose. Her voice wanted to come out from within her, wanted to yell at the girl to get her hands off Spencer. The two girls were whispering at each other, something barely audible to everyone at the table. "Tonight at 8?" The girl showed a bright smile at Spencer.

"Yeah, tonight at 8." Spencer repeated, watching the girl walk away from her. Spencer sat back down at the table and saw that Hanna and Aria were smiling from ear to ear. "What?"

"You're gonna rekindle that or what?" Hanna motioned her head to the girl that had swept Spencer off of her feet.

"Oh god, we're just getting to know each other again. I mean it's been a year since we've seen each other." Spencer said, running her hand through her hair. She had a smile on her face for days, looking at all the girls but seeing anger in Emily's eyes. The anger she had seen chilled her to the bone. She couldn't believe that Emily was staring at her this angry, the absolute nerve of Emily. Emily hasn't talked to her since she went to Alison's house that morning, so why should she have a right to be angry at her? Spencer redirected her attention back to Hanna and Aria who were still fan-girling over the situation.

"Still though Spence, when she was here you guys were so close to getting together, then she studied abroad for the year. I think she still wants you." Aria said, munching on a baby carrot. Hanna nodded vigorously, still staring at the girl who was making her way around the cafeteria saying 'hi' to everyone.

"Wait I forget, who is she again?" Alison asked, completely ignoring Emily at this point.

"Gosh Ali. She's the girl that Spencer is in love with." Hanna said rolling her eyes at the oblivious blonde.

"I'm not in love with her! We were just really close to getting together, but she had an opportunity to study overseas, so we were put on the back burner." Spencer explained, looking over her shoulder and seeing the girl's smile from the other side of the room.

"Still doesn't answer my question, I was hoping for a name."

"Paige. Paige McCullers." Aria cleared up, finally noticing Emily's anger. Alison nodded her head and started to fiddle with her phone. Emily felt like a volcano had erupted in her. Emily quickly got up and pulled Hanna's arm to follow her.

"I guess we're going to talk! Be right back!" Hanna yelled, almost losing her footing. When the two girls were a safe distance from the cafeteria and everyone else, Emily pulled Hanna into an empty classroom. "Ouch! Gosh what is your deal Em? You almost tore my arm out of my socket!"

"Did you tell her?" Emily asked, her eyes fierce.

"Gosh, I think I need to go to the nurse now." Hanna rubbed her shoulder, avoiding the question completely.

"Hanna! Did you tell her?!" Emily yelled, making Hanna stop her movements and look at Emily with a small smirk on her face.

"I'd suggest that you watch your tone with me Emily." Hanna said, sitting in a nearby desk. Emily stared at the blonde girl, feeling as if her body was going to explode. "I could tell her though, but I'm not going to. I'm not one for ruining people. You can tell her yourself Emily." Hanna took out a mirror and began to fix her makeup.

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"No Emily. That's your job, not mine." Hanna put away all of her stuff and looked up at Emily. Emily was staring at the floor, not knowing what to say next.

"Does she really like that Paige girl?" Hanna sighed at the statement and made her way next to Emily.

"She does, I'm not going to lie about that. As of right now, she has a better chance than you. But what can you expect, you had a chance but you shot yourself in the hand for that."

"Foot."

"What?"

"It's 'You shot yourself in the foot for that', not hand." Hanna's eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head quickly.

"Whatever, my point is that your chances are slim but they are there."

"I doubt it. She doesn't even talk to me anymore."

"I might have did something with that. I blocked your number on her phone." Hanna bit her lip, worried what Emily was going to think.

"What?!"

"I had to, you should have seen the look on her face that morning. Besides you guys needed a break from each other to figure things out. Of course the timing couldn't be worse but I'll fix it. Trust me, I'm very good with words." Hanna smiled and winked at Emily, and just like that Emily's anger was gone. Emily had a small smiled appear which made Hanna happy herself. "As much as I despise that you hurt Spencer, I'll help boost you up. I think you will be good for her but sort your shit out with Ali, got it?"

"Yeah." Hanna started to walk out the room when Emily's voice stopped her. "Thanks Hanna. You really care about your friends." Hanna looked back at Emily and shrugged her shoulders.

"Someone has to." Hanna then left Emily alone with her thoughts. Emily sighed, knowing that Hanna was still mad but at least she was willing to help her. Another thing that she needed to do was get rid of Alison, but who knows how long that will be.

* * *

"Do you guys know if Emily is okay? She has been avoiding me for like a month." Spencer looked at her friends, tapping her pencil incessantly. Aria looked at Spencer then at Hanna, waiting for Hanna to say something to Spencer. Hanna said nothing and looked down at her notebook.

"Hanna blocked Emily's number on your phone." Aria said, still keeping her eye on Hanna, who groaned and finally looked at her.

"Gosh Aria, don't beat around the bush about it." Hanna said sarcastically, twiddling her thumbs.

"You blocked her number on my phone?" Spencer asked calmly.

"If it makes you feel better, I did it out of love." Hanna smiled quickly and took Spencer's hands in hers. Spencer rolled her eyes and took her hands back from the blonde.

"Ugh, don't play wifey with me. That's Aria's thing."

"Hey." Aria objected, feeling slightly hurt.

"Sorry. Just can you please unblock her number?" Spencer put on her best puppy eyes, making Hanna feel guilty for doing it in the first place. Hanna held out her hand and Spencer gladly put it in her hands, looking over at Aria who was sending a pout in her direction. "What?"

"She doesn't play wifey with me."

"Yes she does. You guys are practically over each other every time you see each other."

"Hanna likes physical contact!" Spencer rolled her eyes and smiled at the tiny brunette who was trying to defend their friendship. Aria then looked over at Hanna who was smiling at the conversation they were having.

"It's okay dear, she's just jealous." Hanna laughed and grabbed Aria's hand, rubbing her knuckles.

"You're not helping!" Aria harshly whispered, and tugged her hand back. Hanna smiled and slid Spencer her phone back. As soon as Spencer looked down, she received a message from Emily.

_Emily: Are you getting my messages yet?_

"That her?" Hanna asked, writing down something in her notebook. Spencer nodded and set her phone down, making her wait a little bit.

"I'm sure you're going to be ecstatic Spencer!" A tall girl with a bright smile ran up to the girls.

"Excuse me?" Spencer asked.

"Hey Sandra, what's going on that is making you happy for other people?" Hanna teased, making Sandra shove her shoulder.

"I heard that Paige is permanently staying here. Aren't you happy Spencer?" Sandra looked at her with much excitement. Spencer was beyond confused more than anything, still debating if she should believe this girl about Paige staying in Rosewood. "I'll take that as a 'yes'! Okay I'll leave you guys to it! Bye!" Sandra then departed, leaving Spencer dumbfounded.

"Wow Spence! Aren't you happy that Paige is staying?" Hanna patted Spencer's shoulder.

"I don't know if I should believe that girl."

"Oh you should Spencer, that's Sandra. The girl that knows everything."

"That does not prove anything to me. Well, I'm going to talk to Paige about that tonight." Spencer picked up her phone and decided to text Emily back.

"What else are you going to talk to her about?" Hanna wiggled her eyebrows, earning a slap from Aria. Hanna held her face and looked at the shorter girl.

"Does everything have to be about sex with you?" Aria asked, making Hanna grab her chair and pulling it towards her quickly.

"You know it baby." Hanna then smothered her face in Aria's neck making her laugh uncontrollably. Spencer shook her head at her friends and sent her message.

_Spencer: Yes I am._

_Emily: Okay great. Um I was hoping that we could talk. Tonight maybe?_

_Spencer: I'd like to but I have plans already._

_Emily: Oh…then maybe some other time then._

Spencer sighed at the message, she knew that Emily was sad but Spencer needed to know why Emily didn't talk to her before. Spencer knew that the time wasn't right, whether Spencer liked it or not, Emily was still with Alison and Alison was with Emily. As much as she didn't want to accept it, she had to.

* * *

Spencer heard a knock on her door and she ran down the stairs knowing that Paige was due any minute. Spencer opened her door and there she was in all of her glory, Alison. Alison walked past Spencer, sitting down on the couch, waiting for Spencer to join her.

"Ali I don't have time—"

"Why are you talking to Emily?"

"She talked to me, first of all. I had nothing to do with it."

"Spencer just stick to one person, is it that hard?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Leave Emily alone. She's mine."

"Ali you won, just let it go. Let me and Emily be friends." Spencer tried to reason with her but she felt that it was pointless with Alison. Alison rolled her eyes and started for the door.

"Emily has feelings for you, I know it and it kills me to know that you can take her away from me." Alison quickly dismissed her tears, not wanting to show any signs of weakness in front of Spencer.

"What do you mean she has feelings for me?"

"Don't be so dumb Spencer! She was practically cheating on me with you when we first started! I know that you two were kissing and almost had sex. I know." Alison then turned to the door, her hand on the knob, but she quickly looked over her shoulder making sure that Spencer heard her final words. "She moans your fucking name when she has sex with me." Alison swung the door open and left the house, Spencer feeling completely oblivious to everything. She felt like Alison was bringing this to her attention but Alison said 'moans your name', that threw Spencer off completely.

"Hey, your door is wide open. You okay?" Paige walked in, smiling at the brunette.

"Is it possible for a deaf person to speak?"

* * *

**A/n: Do you love it or hate it? Let me know you guys! So the reason why I have been slacking on my updates is work, for one, and the other because of what you guys call, my lady lol. She has just been nothing but a distraction when it comes to my writing and it's different lol. But yeah when I get off of work she's there waiting for me with a smile on her face, ready to take me out. And on my days off she takes me out for like 6 hours lol. So you can imagine that I'm just either tired or too excited to write lol. Don't hate me though guys, I'd hate if you guys hate me :D So please review your thoughts, let me know what you think and guests, keep leaving your initials! Muah Have a great one Lovelies!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello my Lovelies! Okay so first off, AprilBaby please don't hate me lol. If you hate me I'd feel like a total ass! lol Tell me what can I do to make you like me again hahaha. You guys I love writing for you! I absolutely love it and I know that I could update more but (I'm sorry to be saying this guys) I have a life, I have work, I need money, and I'm seeing someone. I know that some of you love this story and wished that I updated every day but I can't :( It's going to a lot harder to update when Summer rolls around because then I'll be in college my Lovelies. So take this as a "trial" so to speak. So don't hate me guys please don't, it hurts me and actually makes me struggle to write chapters if I feel like you guys hate me :( Enjoy? Please?**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Emily was laying down in her bed, feeling lifeless and bored. She felt like the ceiling has been etched in her brain from staring at it for so long. Emily didn't want to do anything, she knew that she was with Paige, she knew that Paige had an edge over her, and she knew that Spencer was blinded by her. What could Emily do? Paige probably never hurt Spencer the way she did, and she probably never lied to her the way she did. Emily turned on her side and stared at the wall, not knowing what to do.

"We need to talk." Emily heard Alison's voice from behind her, she didn't bother to even look at Alison. Alison sighed and made her way next to Emily, rubbing her side. Emily turned to her and looked at her, not wanting to do anything but knew that she wanted something. "I talked to Spencer." Emily's ears perked up at Spencer's name and stared intently at Alison. "She doesn't want to be with you, she just wants to be friends."

"I don't believe you." Emily huffed and got off the bed, going to her desk and opening her laptop.

"Emily, I talked to her about you. I asked her if she wanted to be with you, she told me that she just wanted to be friends."

"Shut up Ali."

"She told me that it didn't feel right to be with you."

"Alison."

"She didn't want a relationship, just a fuck from you Emily." Alison stood, trying to get Emily to listen to her words. Emily was breathing heavily, she knew Alison was lying, she felt it in her bones. After a month of having sex with someone, you tend to pick up on things, and Emily knew when she started to play her games. Alison kept talking but Emily had completely blocked her out, instead she heard intense ringing in her ears, knowing that her temper was getting the best of her. Emily slammed her hands on the desk and walked to Alison, shoving her against the wall.

"You're a fucking liar. You're nothing but manipulative! Get out of my face!" Emily shouted with much anger and intensity that it shook Alison to her core. She has heard Emily mad before but this was different, Alison actually felt like she was going to get hurt.

"I'm telling the truth this time Emily!" Alison attempted to calm her down by touching her, Emily quickly slapped her hand away from her and slapped Alison across the face hard, making her fall to the ground. Alison gripped her face and looked at Emily with tear filled eyes, seeing a scary side of Emily.

"Your truths mean nothing to me. All you do is lie to get what you want. You get me angry on purpose because you want to have rough sex. Tell me." Emily took menacing steps toward Alison but Alison slid away from her, not wanting Emily to touch her. The girls were now in the hallway, Alison trying to muster enough courage to get off the floor but having no success at all, Emily not far behind. Emily then climbed on top of Alison and snaked her hands on her neck. "Is this rough enough for you?" Emily then tightened her grip on her neck and began to shake the squirming blonde. Emily had tears running down her eyes, wanting Alison to stop playing games and own up to her mistakes. Emily was frustrated and her mind was clouded with anger, then everything went black for her.

Pam had pushed Emily off Alison but Emily hit her head on the table in the hallway, immediately going to unconsciousness. Pam then looked at Alison who was gasping and choking for air to go to her lungs.

"Alison?" Pam touched her shoulder, making Alison flinch at the touch. "Are you okay?"

"She…she was this…completely different person. I've never…seen that side before." Alison choked on her words, still struggling for air. Pam held Alison, knowing that Emily had scared her, once and for all.

* * *

"Oh gosh, I've missed this Spencer." Paige had finished laughing, taking Spencer's hand in hers. Spencer smiled brightly at the girl and felt hypnotized by the brunette. In the back of Spencer's mind, she couldn't stop thinking about what Alison said. When Spencer had asked Paige that question, she only shrugged it off, saying she wasn't expecting that after a year.

"So what did you do overseas?"

"Um, nothing exciting, just school. I met a lot of people, went to museums. That kind of thing. Nothing spectacular."

"School is always important to you."

"Yes it has been. What about you? How are you and your group of friends doing?" Paige took a sip of her water, looking at Spencer intently.

"Things have been good. Um parents have been busy, Melissa still thinks she is hot stuff. Aria and Hanna are doing well, um they seem to touch each other a lot but that's them. There's also this deaf girl that I met just a couple of months ago."

"Is that why you asked me that question before we left?" Paige asked, completely intrigued now.

"Yeah, It's just Alison was convinced that she was lying about being deaf, and she stuck to it for like a week. A lot of tension was between them and it was different, she wasn't scared of Alison, while a lot of people are. I learned sign language to speak to her but—"

"You're starting to doubt if she is deaf?"

"It's just that Alison said something that threw me in for a loop." Spencer rubbed the back of her neck, feeling like she was straining herself by thinking about it.

"What did Alison say?"

"She said that she says my name. Like she speaks." Spencer stared down at the table, feeling her body heat up at the thought.

"Well I don't know what to tell you Spence, I didn't study that for a year. Try talking to the girl, maybe you will get somewhere. You'd be surprised by how much you can learn from someone just by talking to them." Paige softly smiled at her, making Spencer go weak at the knees. "I think we should call it a night." Paige then stood up, helping Spencer with her coat. Both girls made their way to Paige's car, enjoying the company. The car ride was silent but it was comfortable silence. Paige was running her fingers on Spencer's arm, making Spencer's arm tingle. Spencer loved the fact that Paige was like this around her but she hated her own thoughts at the moment because they kept drifting to Emily.

"I heard from someone that you're staying in Rosewood permanently."

"Darn, that was supposed to be a surprise. Yeah, I'm going to finish school here then who knows what's next?" Paige pulled in front of Spencer's house, turning off the car and looking over at Spencer. Spencer returned the glance, smiling at the girl.

"I had fun tonight. It's good to have you back." Spencer smiled shyly at the girl. Paige smiled and grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

"It's good to be back here with you. I know when I left we were almost together but I didn't want us to go through a long distance thing." Paige was stuttering slightly, nervous around Spencer.

"It's fine Paige."

"Don't be so modest Hastings. I was hoping we could rekindle things, go back to where we were." Paige made eye contact and Spencer was ecstatic. Spencer couldn't ask for more in Paige at the moment. Spencer grabbed Paige's face and kissed her gently, taking her breath away. When Spencer pulled back to look at Paige's face, her eyes were still closed, almost as if she was in a daze. Paige slowly opened her eyes and looked at a smiling Spencer.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Count on it." Paige smiled at Spencer, capturing her lips once more. Spencer smiled into the kiss and pulled away, exiting the car. Paige sighed when the door closed, her eyes following Spencer. When Spencer entered the house she couldn't be happier. She made her way into her room, changing into some shorts and a t-shirt, nuzzling into the bed. She stared at her ceiling, feeling that everything was right as rain. The one thought that couldn't leave her mind was of Emily, and she sighed at her thought. She didn't know how long it would be until she cracked.

* * *

Emily fluttered her eyes open slowly, her head pounding making her wince. She sat up slowly rubbing her head, feeling a slight bump. Emily squinted her eyes and saw her mom sitting on the other couch, waiting for her to wake up.

"What happened?" Emily groggily said, looking at her mother who had her arms crossed.

"I'm surprised that you wouldn't remember something like that. Emily we have to talk about something important." Pam was looking in Emily's direction, but she didn't look at her. Emily looked around, not seeing Alison in the house.

"Where's Alison?"

"She went home."

"Why?"

"Emily I think you need to see someone." Emily looked at her mother with much distaste in her mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"Emily, you need to talk to someone about your anger."

"My anger?"

"Yes, you could've hurt Alison tonight!" Emily quickly stood up, standing her ground towards her mother.

"What are you trying to say?"

"When I ran up the stairs from you two yelling at each other, you were on top of her and your hands were…around her neck." Pam finally looked at Emily, tears in her eyes. Emily's eyebrows furrowed immensely, completely flabbergasted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Emily you were choking Alison, and when I came up it looked like you weren't going to stop anytime soon."

"I would've remember that."

"But you don't. Emily, I think you need to talk to a therapist or go to anger management."

"I don't need that."

"Emily this is not up for discussion. We're going to Philadelphia for a week and that's that." Pam stood and began to make her way to the kitchen. Emily was outraged, she didn't want to talk to someone, and she wanted them to leave her alone. Emily wanted things back to normal where she didn't have all of this pent up anger. Emily went back upstairs and slammed her door, looking around her room. Everything seemed so dull, like there was no colors in her room, just grays. Emily collapsed on the bed and let out a ragged breath. She shut her eyes tight and tried to drown her thoughts of anger. Her phone then chimed and she stared at it, debating if she should even look at the message she had received. It wasn't long until her phone rang again. She groaned and finally picking it up, the brightness of the screen hurting her eyes slightly. Her heart literally stopped when she saw Spencer's name and she quickly opened the message.

_Spencer: I was hoping we could talk, you seemed urgent._

_Alison said something to me, and I was curious as to what she said or meant for that matter._

Emily felt dead inside, she didn't know what she should do. She wanted to come clean finally but she couldn't. She had a problem and she needed to fix it before anything were to happen. Emily slowly replied to Spencer, taking her time to make sure that Spencer understood her.

_Emily: Spencer I want to talk to you about something really serious but I need to sort things out before we can have this conversation. I'm going to Philadelphia for a week, something to do with my mother and I can't have my phone on me. I've appreciated for what you have done for me, but I need to find peace. I hope you understand._

As soon as Emily saw that the text had gone through to Spencer, she reached for the power button and turned off her phone. For good measure, she took out the battery and placed it in her nightstand drawer. She closed the drawer and laid back down on her bed, taking the small pillow and clenching it tightly. The pain she felt was indescribable, and she had never felt this type of pain before. This pain felt similar to the passing of her father and she wasn't sure she could make it through the night with this pain. She buried her face in the pillow and cried silently but feeling that it wasn't going to do her any good at all. Emily wanted space to figure out what she wanted and the one thing she wanted, without a doubt in her mind, was Spencer. Emily knew that she wanted Spencer and she was willing to do whatever it takes to have her.

* * *

Pam and Emily entered an office, Emily already making her way to the chairs. Pam walked to the desk and began to talk to the receptionist.

"I'm here for my 2 o'clock appointment."

"Name?"

"Pam and Emily Fields." Pam smiled, the girl looking over at Emily quickly and picking up the phone to contact the doctor on the other side of the door.

"Dr. Sullivan, a Pam and Emily Fields are here to see you…Okay, I'll send them in. She's ready for you." The receptionist smiled at Pam and put the receiver back in the cradle. Pam smiled and motioned Emily to follow her. Emily stood up, straightening out her jacket and looking over at the woman who was watching her intently. Before Pam could open up the door, a brunette came flying through them, bumping into Emily.

"Wow sorry. My head isn't on right today." The brunette walked past Emily and waved at the receptionist. "See you Sara."

"See you next week Maya." The receptionist said without looking up at the girl. Emily looked curiously at Maya, only catching a glimpse of her.

"Emily come on." Pam called to her, snapping her out of her trance. Emily followed her mother and saw an older woman writing constantly in her legal pad. Pam and Emily sat on the couch, waiting patiently for the woman to finish her notes. She then tore the paper off the pad and put it in a nearby file.

"Sorry about that, my previous client barely lets me write anything down before she gets running out of here. Hi, I'm Dr. Anne Sullivan." She stood up and reached for both of the women's hands. They both accepted the handshake and Dr. Sullivan sat back down, placing the legal pad back onto her lap. "Pam and Emily Fields, correct?"

"Yes doctor."

"Okay Emily, your mother and I spoke briefly on the phone. I understand that you have the habit of being mute." She looked up at Emily, Emily's eyes going wide slightly. She didn't know that she told the doctor that much.

"Um, I guess."

"You're safe with me Emily. Everything that we talk about will be kept between us. When you're with me you are free to say anything you like and there will be no repercussions for them." Dr. Sullivan explained, putting Emily at total ease.

"Can my mom leave then?" Emily said shakily.

"If you would rather that."

"Okay, I'll be right outside." Pam got up from the couch and left the office, Emily adjusting herself to take up the couch. She smiled contently at the sound of the leather and the smell of it. She thought that hundreds of people had sat on this couch and yet it still smell fresh out of the shop.

"You like the couch?" Emily nodded at the question and dug her shoulders into the back of it. "That's good. Tell me about your father Emily." Dr. Sullivan began to jot down notes on the pad. Emily took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"Um he was in the army, Sergeant First Class. He was in the army for about 14 years, he loved what he did. He made sure that we were comfortable wherever we were. He was nice, kind, gentle, sweet; he didn't raise his voice, he was reasonable. He was truly remarkable for what he had gone through."

"How many times did he deploy?"

"3 times."

"And he passed on his final tour?" Emily nodded, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She looked away and took steady breaths, making sure not to break down so quickly. "Do you know what happened to him that made him passed?"

"N-no. My mom knows but I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I don't." Emily began to get defensive with her.

"Have you not accepted your father's death yet?"

"I know he's dead."

"But do you accept that he is gone?" Dr. Sullivan stared at Emily, making sure not to put off any offensive body language. Emily crossed her arms, feeling so exposed more than anything.

"No. I don't want to wake up and convince myself that my father is gone from my life."

"Why would you have to convince yourself?"

"My heart thinks that he is still overseas, fighting. My mind knows he is gone but my heart needs convincing. It's hard enough to lose someone but to lose them permanently, it could literally kill you."

"Did you feel like you had any time to grieve?"

"Excuse me?"

"When you found out your father passed, did you feel like you grieved properly?"

"Is there a proper way to grieve? I figured everyone did it on their own time."

"I think you could actually be able to let go an enormous amount of emotion if you were to look at the papers of your father's official death. It would clear up a lot of things."

"I appreciate the advice doctor." Emily looked at her, her eyes coated with much anger.

"Tell me about your relationship with Alison." Dr. Sullivan said effortlessly, writing down her name.

"How do you know about her?"

"Well she is one of the main reasons you are here, your mother is concerned about the relationship you two have. I understand that an incident happened recently and you harmed Alison in a way?"

"Me and Alison aren't in a relationship. We just have sex a lot. Alison is into the rough kind of sex and I make sure to deliver. Majority of the time she gets me angry on purpose that way I can satisfy her. And to tell you the truth, I don't remember what I did to her to make my mother think that I need therapy." Emily uncrossed her arms and looked at Dr. Sullivan as she vigorously wrote down everything that Emily said.

"Your mother is really concerned about your outbursts and your temper. She says that your temper is actually worse than it was before. Tell me, why are you angry at Alison?"

"Because she knows something that no one should know. Not even you."

"What would that be?"

"Me pretending to be deaf. No one knew it but she went snooping around my medical files and found out that way." Emily shrugged and sighed. Dr. Sullivan had ceased her writing altogether, listening to Emily's every word. "Then about a month ago, one of her friends caught us after we had sex and she heard me talk and that was the end of that."

"Tell me, because I'm curious, why tell people you are deaf if it's not true?" Emily held her breath, not knowing how to answer that question. It seemed so normal to do what she has been doing but this woman who she literally met just 45 minutes ago was making her doubt everything.

* * *

**A/n: So what do you guys think? Let me know, I hope this can level you guys out a bit. Once again please don't hate me, I prefer if you guys were content with me or even like me :) lol Please review, I love it when I see reviews! Guests you are absolutely amazing for leaving your names/initials I love it when you do that! Okay have a wonderful day my Lovelies!**


	15. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ

**Hello my Lovelies! Now I know that you guys are tired of hearing the same old song that I usually sing around this time but I've been so swamped with work that I have complete writers block when I come home. I usually think about what I could write but when it comes to writing it down I can't seem to find the words! :( I'm sorry you guys, but I am starting to regain my inspiration and I will be going on a writing binge, even when I'm on breaks at work! I will work on 3 to 5 chapters and I will be posting them two days apart, so that way you guys don't have to wait THAT long for chapters and I could catch myself up on the updates and story. Once again I apologize for the delay in updates and I will make sure to make it up to you guys because I really do appreciate that you guys read my story and you guys stick around for the delayed updates! :) Once again I will be on a writing binge and I will make sure that this will be worth it my Lovelies! Please don't hate me you guys and be sure to stick around some more! I love and appreciate every one of you and don't hesitate to contact me on this site if you have any questions! I love when you guys talk to me! Have a great day and until next time I will be giving what you guys want! Muah muah muah!**

**-Crissy Avocado**


End file.
